Deseo de Muerte
by Ely Andley
Summary: Alguien dijo que desear la muerte... traería solo muerte; nadie comprende la frustración de ese Amor que no puede ser, pero ella si lo entendia por ello en su dolor decidio acabar con aquello que la unia de el mundo de los vivos llevandola a encontrarse con alguien que tiene un lazo indestructible con su ser... donde una sola pregunta vagara en su cabeza ¿acaso los angeles existen?
1. Chapter 1

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Prologo:**

Alguien dijo que desear la muerte, traería solo muerte,

pero en estos momentos de su vida ella deseaba morir,

acabar con su sufrimiento,

terminar con esto de una buena vez,

le dolia profundamente su corazón,

lloraba lagrimas de sangre,

sentía que su cuerpo se desprendía de su alma,

quien imaginaria que dejaría ir el amor de su vida,

que ella misma se condenaría a ser infeliz por darle la felicidad a otra,

eso no era justo, sabia que no lo era,

pero los demás siempre importaban mas que ella,

allí estaba en la baranda de ese tren que iba a Chicago,

el frio la calaba hasta los huesos pero se negaba a entrar,

solo quería ver aquella ciudad en donde habia llegado con esperanza y ahora se iba sin nada de ella,

miraba lejanamente sintiendo la brisa helada que revoloteaba sus rizos rubios,

sintió que su corazón se congelaba cada instante allí afuera,

y justamente allí decidió aquello que cambiaria la vida de muchas personas… o tal vez no,

pensó con tristeza en todo aquello que le dolia,

pero nunca pensó en cuanto le dolería a los demás, solo actuó y decidió,

ya era hora de acabar con su sufrimiento,

sus pupilas verdes estaban empañadas de todo lo que le dolia,

ese fue el momento en que decidió aquello,

acabaría con su vida!

Un solo impulso le basto para tirarse al vacio…

donde la muerte la esperaba con brazos extendidos…

Continuara…

Buenas xD jaja, otra historia mas loca aun chicas *-*

Espero realmente les guste, un terryfic como lo prometi, aquí les dejo el prologo para que den sus puntos de vista al respecto…

Acepto criticas de cualquier tipo, menos las ofensivas :)

En serio, déjenme reviewcitos para sabes que tal es, se que estará un poco fuerte :D

Muchos saludos y ojala hayan tenido un bonito dia…

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	2. Chapter 2

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 1**

Se habia lanzado del tren a un pequeño precipicio que la podía matar fácilmente, sentía esa corriente de aire frio, no le temía a la muerte sino a ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, no podía creer que solo debía decidir que hacer y aun asi decidió la muerte, pero ya nada importaba, solo se arrepentía no haberle dicho a Terry cuanto lo amaba, ni de haberle dado un beso como ella lo hubiese querido, en estos momentos se arrepentía de muchas cosas, aunque ya nada importaba para ella, solo quería morir y que su dolor se esfumara con su cuerpo, pero en esos instantes que iba cayendo escucho aquella voz de un niño que la hizo confundirse.

-_no lo hagas mami!_

Esa fue la voz que tintineo en sus oídos, no sabia quien era y eso la confundió, pero en los siguientes segundos sintió como su cuerpo tocaba algunas rocas solidas que habían al final de la travesia, no le dolía, ya el dolor se habia ido, solo miro esa tormenta de nieve, ese cielo oscuro era lo ultimo que creía que veria, allí donde su cuerpo manaba sangre, sintió que todo se iba oscureciendo, sentía como su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir, sus funciones motoras dejaban de funcionar, todo su cuerpo se dormía, todo su aura se apagaba, ese fuego dentro de ella perdia la llama, poco a poco se fueron cerrando sus ojos y entrando en un sueño profundo, todo se oscureció para ella, en esta parte de su vida ya no sabia que hacer, a pesar de que sabia que habia muerto aun sentía dolor en su alma, realmente acabar con su vida no era la solución y ya era tarde para arrepentirse;

No sabia donde estaba, solo sabia que estaba acostada en medio de tanta oscuridad, abrió sus ojos lentamente pero allí vio una mano que se extendía hacia ella y de alguna manera no dudo en tomarla donde se sintió levantada y al cruzar su mirada con esta persona se sorprendió al ver a un chico muy varonil, cabello corto como él de Antony, castaño con ojos verdes, tez blanca, sus fracciones se parecían a aquel inglés que le habia robado él corazón, mientras su porte era igual al de Albert, se veía que era un chico maduro y algo musculoso, era un espécimen bello, pero para ella solo le inspiraba confianza, tranquilidad y mucho amor.

¿AMOR?

Aquel sentimiento realmente la confundía, pero escucho como el chico le hablo con voz severa, una voz sumamente tranquila, pero cargada de rabia, aunque llena de convicción.

-eres una tonta Candice White Andley_ le habia dicho aquel chico, dejándola confundida, a lo que solo pudo preguntar.

-quien eres?

-aquí lo importante es quien eres tu_ dijo él sin inmutarse;

En donde a lo seguido una claridad los envolvió a ambos, en donde ella pudo ver que ambos vestían de blanco, ella con un sencillo vestido cocido con hilos dorados y con una coleta envuelta en una cinta del mismo color, mientras este extraño chico llevaba un simple pantalón holgado blanco y sin camisa, dejando ver su bien marcado abdomen, pero lo que mas llamo su atención era que desde su espalda pasaba un cinturón cruzado hacia su pecho y en el estaba colgada una espada, la cual la asusto.

-no me tengas miedo_ dijo él calmadamente_ esta espada no te ara ningún daño.

-dime quien eres?

-no se como le dicen en la tierra, creo que es Ángeles, aunque realmente soy uno mas de los que no a podido llevar una vida.

-como es eso?_ pregunto candy aun mas confundida.

-realmente no es tiempo de todo esto, solo considérame tu ángel de la guarda_ dijo mientras le sonreía de una manera muy apuesta y varonil.

-pero yó estoy muerta?

-aun no, solo eres una de las tantas almas que vagan perdidas, pero aun puedes vivir si eso quisieras.

-ya no quiero vivir_ dijo sin animos recordando porque habia muerto, pero vio como aquel chico chispeaba de la rabia y tomandola de los hombros le dijo.

-sabes cuantas personas desearían esta oportunidad que tienes, sabes cuantas personas quisieran vivir aunque fuera un momento, es de cobardes quitarse la vida!

-pero yo…

-tu nada! solo eres un chica que no ve mas alla del dolor de las personas, nunca fuiste egoísta porque lo eres ahora, se valiente como siempre lo as sido, vive por ti!_ le dijo él reflejando sus ojos verdes en los de ella que eran del mismo color, lo cual era curioso.

-y que puedo hacer?_ pregunto ella.

-solo debes observar y decidir, en tus manos esta vivir o morir, pero hasta que termine la prueba que debes pasar no podrás elegir, si quieres empezarla dame la mano_ le hablo él mostrando su mano, en donde ella por alguna extraña razón no dudo en tomarla, aquel chico tenia una especie de magnetismo con ella, no tenia idea de quien era, jamás habia visto su rostro, era alguien desconocido, pero increíblemente conocido para su corazón; al tomar la mano de él todo se convirtió en un gran pasillo blanco con puertas de madera fina blancas y negras, la iluminación de el sitio era demasiada lo cual le costo ver con claridad todo aquello, no tenia idea de que era todo eso.

-aquí comienza nuestro recorrido, estas lista?

-si mi ángel_ dijo ella con dulzura haciendo que él chico sintiera mucha emoción en su corazón, seguido caminaron tomados de la mano a una puerta negra, donde al entrar estaban en un biblioteca llena de libros algo opaca y sin color, las paredes eran turbias y se sentía un dejo de melarcolia, se le hizo algo conocido el sitio pero realmente el que ella conocía no era asi, miro a el ángel como pidiendo un explicación pero él permanecía en silencio, mirando fijamente hacia él escritorio de donde se dejo escapar una murmuración seguido de alguien quien lloraba con un gran sentimiento, haciéndola entristecerle a la vez que se preguntaba quien seria.

-ángel quien llora?

-rodea él escritorio y miralo por ti misma!

Asi como él le dijo ella lo hizo, se solto de su mano y intento rodear él escritorio de donde escuchaba mas murmuraciones y gemidos de dolor, no era solo una persona eran dos, al dirigir su vista hasta ellas no pudo visualizar nada, pero en cuanto ángel saco su espada todo se ilumino y dejo ver quien eran los presentes, sorprendiéndose aun mas por quienes eran.

Allí estaba Albert y Archie tirados debajo del escritorio, con una botella de Brandi, Albert abrazaba a Archie con adoración a la misma vez que lo llenaba de lagrimas, ambos lloraban, tenían sus rostros desorbitados y lleno de ojeras, ella al ver esto se lleno de angustia y intento hacer algo.

-chicos pero que pasa? Háblenme!

-candy ellos no te escuchan!_ dijo ángel con paciencia.

-pero que?

-recuerda que no estas viva en estos momentos.

Haciéndola volver a la realidad, pero confundiéndola aun mas por todo aquello que veía, los chicos que mas adoraba en su vida por alguna razón lloraban llenos de sufrimiento, allí sin decir nada ella se arrodillo frente a ellos mirándolos con infinito sufrimiento, dejando caer una lagrima en donde intento posar su mano en el rostro de Albert pero ángel no la dejo.

-no lo hagas, será en vano, no sentirá nada_ dijo haciéndola detenerse ante lo que pensaba hacer.

-que les pasa?

-solo escucha candy!_ le hablo tranquilamente haciendo que ella prestara atención a los murmullos que habían, en donde lo primero que escucho la hizo abrir sus ojos en grande.

-_tio porque? Hubiera dado mi vida por ella!_ _dijo archie llorando en brazos de Albert.

_-yo también la hubiera dado por mi pequeña, me arrepiento tanto de dejarla ir, fue mi culpa!_ _dijo sollozando ese rubio con dolor.

_-desearía que estuviera aquí, ella no merecía morir asi._

_-hay archie debemos ser fuertes, aunque sin ella ya no deseo vivir, no puedo ser fuerte sin ella._

_-ah quien le dire gatita, quien me regañara por ser un amargado._

_-y yó a quien are reir, archie ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerle frente a la empresa, solo quise mostrarme al fin por ella, para protegerla y e fallado._

_-primero mi hermano y ahora ella, ya no soporto todo eso._

_-ven aquí pequeño__ dijo Albert abrazando a archie aun mas, el tio trataba de reconfortarlo pero no sabia como, estaba al igual de dolido como su sobrino, la muerte de candy los habia matado por completo, mientras ella se llenaba de frustración, realmente no esperaba nada de eso, por eso era que lloraba, su dolor no habia disminuido con su muerte mas bien habia crecido y la iba acabando poco a poco, sintió como la mano de ese ángel presente se poso en su hombro reconfortándola de alguna manera, mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos pregunto:

-porque?

-dijiste que a nadie le harias falta, pues miralos a ellos, Albert fue ese tio abuelo que te dio un hogar, que te hizo feliz de alguna manera, él te regalo una vida mejor y tu le pagaste quitándote tu vida_ le decía él seriamente mirándo como ella se sentía aun mas culpable_ archie por su parte fue esa persona que mas te cuido, es el único paladin que te a quedado y no lo tomaste en cuenta, ellos lloran tu muerte, ellos te querían y pensaste en ellos, nunca lo hiciste!

-yo no quería que esto pasara_ dijo llorando aun mas.

-levantate, debemos seguir!_ seguido ella se levanto triste dejando a esos dos seres especiales aun llorando, se prometió arreglar todo lo que habia hecho, esta vez nadie sufriría, intento salir por la puerta que habían entrado pero esta se habia borrado.

-ven por aquí_ señalo él ángel una puerta igual de negra que estaba en donde quedaba un cuadro de todos los chicos hace años, sintió melarcolia con ver aquello, pero al tomar la mano del ángel todo se calmo dentro de ella, allí juntos atravesaron la puerta, entrando en las empresas Andley, lo sabia porque vio un gran logo en la entrada, siguió la travesía de su compañero, llegando a atravesar una puerta que decía **William A. Andley, presidente, **sintió emoción por aquello, pero borro su sonrisa al verlo con rostro frio y sobrio, junto a archie revisando montones de papeles, sabia que no la veian pero ella si a ellos, miro como aquellos chicos felices se hundían en el abismo mas oscuro que existía y ella solo se confundía, vio como ambos estaban sumamente ocupados en sus asuntos, asi que con sigilo los rodeo y miro que esos no eran sus chicos felices y llenos de vida, solo eran chicos elegantes y envueltos en smokings caros y con seriedad.

-ángel que les pasa?

-a lo largo de casi tres años esto a pasado con ellos, se an convertido en seres opacos sin ganas de vivir, aquella luz que los iluminaba cada dia se a apagado, esa eras tu candy.

-esto es mi culpa?_ pregunto ella pero ángel no pudo responder porque ya una chica blanca de cabello azabache entraba por la puerta, sus ojos oscuros le hizo ver a candy quien era, ella venia con cara de tristeza y con la misma timidez de siempre hablo:

-disculpen que les interrumpa, pero archie pues_ hablaba vacilante la chica_ seria bueno salir hoy y hacer algo juntos…

-anne estoy trabajando_ dijo él sin mirarla, aun revisando los papeles, mientras Albert no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miraba levanto tampoco.

-pero hoy es nuestro aniversario y…

-un año mas un año menos eso no importa, los negocios es lo que te mantienen en una buena vida asi que no molestes por favor_ le hablaba archie severamente, mientras al fin la miro pero con mirada fría_ sabes que no me gusta que vengas al trabajo mejor retirate.

-yo solo…_ dijo ella triste_ quisiera pasar el dia junto a ti.

-no puedo, mi tio necesita mi ayuda!

-pero yo se que Albert…_ mas al decir este nombre el rubio levanto su mirada llena de furia y ella entendió el mensaje_ lo siento, William creo que podrá hacerlo solo hoy y…

-anne mi sobrino tiene trabajo, si solo vienes a reclamarle cosas tontas, hazlo en tu casa, en mi empresa no quiero cosas personales y si nos haces el favor seria bueno que le hicieras caso a tu esposo y te retires_ dijo finalmente Albert, haciendo callar a la pobre anne quien después de disculparse dio la vuelta saliendo con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose impotente, mientras candy la miraba con mucha tristeza por aquello que presenciaba, solo escucho levemente el susurro de anne.

-candy hermana…_ susurro ella con tristeza antes de salir, mientras los chicos aun seguían en su papeleo.

-ángel que paso aquí? No entiendo_ pregunto la rubia mirando aquello.

-despues de todo el tiempo ambos chicos se entregaron al trabajo, ese rubio que conocias como Albert ya no es llamado asi, su nombre es solo William, aun lleva el dolor de que tu murieras y lo dejaras, su rabia es consigo mismo, se siente culpable, pero paga sus rabias con los demás, volviéndose en el hombre mas rico y poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero también en el mas desdichado y solitario, ya no comparte con nadie como lo hacia contigo, su único amigo es archie quien en horas solitarias después de un poco de alcohol ambos se hunden en el dolor de tu perdida…

-pero archie se a casado con anne?

-si hace poco mas de dos años se casaron, pero él solo lo hizo por tener alguien a su lado, no la aprendió a amar, nadie estuvo para decirle como seguir con anne en las malas, él no sabia como querer ya que la persona que mas quiso habia muerto, candy tu no estuviste allí para aconsejarlo, anne pensó que todo cambiaria con su matrimonio pero todo empeoro, él no volvió a ser el mismo, además de que ya no comparten juntos nada que este lleno de cariño_ camino hacia los chicos y dijo_ solo son chicos perdidos, que no saben como apreciar la vida sin ti.

-pero yo no era tan importante…

-silencio!_ le grito él_ no vuelvas a decir ninguna estupidez asi, mas bien camina, debemos seguir.

-esta bien, disculpa_ le dijo ella caminando hacia su lado.

-dame tus manos_ le hablaba mas calmado, tomandolas entre las suyas las guio hacia su cuello rodeándolo, y poniendo sus miradas juntas, él era la ensoñación de un chico hermoso, pero por alguna razón ella no sintió nada grave, solo cariño y ternura asi que lo abrazo pegando su rostro en su pecho pues era tan alto como Terry, mientras ángel solo pudo llenarse de alegría y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo_ sujétate fuerte y cierra los ojos_ asi lo hizo ella, sintió un estremecimiento y se sintió mareada de pronto, pero escucho nuevamente la voz de él_ ábrelos_ mientras ella los abrió lentamente y pudo ver que nuevamente estaban en ese pasillo luminoso lleno de puertas y intento dejar de abrazarlo pero sintió mareo y se quedo como estaba abrazada a él.

-lo siento me siento algo mal.

-es normal, quedate un ratito asi_ dijo al momento que disfrutaba su compañía, un ángel nunca tenia esta oportunidad como se la habían concedido a él por eso la disfrutaba, nunca olvidaría cada momento con esta rubia, pero sus pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando ella se aparto de su cuerpo y le dedico una bella sonrisa, sincera y llena de amor.

-vamos?_ dijo candy sonriendo.

-ven_ tomo su mano y la guio hasta otra puerta negra adentrándose a ella temiendo en su interior por lo que encontraría ahora detrás de esa puerta…

Continuara…

Pues, ya les dije, esta un poco loca mi historia *-*

Aun asi espero les guste… quiero sus opiniones a ver si les gusta…

Aclaro que candy no ah muerto aun!

Asi que por si acaso jajaja,

Gracias a las chicas que an dejado reviewcitos, me alegra mucho la aceptación que tienen para con mi nueva historia :$ y también gracias a aquellas que lo leen en silencio, es muy apreciado todo esto…

Ya nos vemos prontito!

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	3. Chapter 3

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 2**

Allí dentro de la habitación todo estaba sombrío, claramente reconoció el sitio, era las caballerizas de los Leagan, donde tantas noches durmió y donde a pesar de todo paso momentos bonitos, aunque aun no sabia porque estaba allí solo se dedico a mirar, esta vez no preguntaría nada, solo callaría y se dedicaría a observar, pero ángel quiso advertirle algo, aun con las manos entrelazadas decidió abrazarla por la cintura, ella no entendía nada, pero solo se limito a tomar su brazo.

-no sientas pena por esto_ dijo ángel mirando como alguien avanzaba a ellos, era una figura alta y entre mas se acercaba pudo apreciar que era un hombre, sintió un escalofrio y no entendió porque, simplemente miro con mas claridad quien era esa persona, al estar cerca miro que era Neil Leagan, pero estaba demacrado, su rostro era desorbitado, estaba mas flaco de lo que recordaba y tenia aspecto de que llevaba días sin bañarse, solo vio como llevaba en su mano una soga y habia una silla en medio de esa caballeriza, lo vio sentarse en ella y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, allí se sorprendió al escucharlo sollozar, él estaba llorando.

-_lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!__ repetía él aun con su rostro entre sus manos, candy no entendía que pasaba, asi que intento acercarse pero ángel con su brazo no la dejo seguir, la apretó mas a su cuerpo sobreprotegiéndola__ candy lo siento_ _habia dicho neil haciendo que ella lo miraba fijamente quien ya levantaba su rostro lleno de lagrimas, realmente él sufria__ _

_-me arrepiento de tantas cosas malas que te hice, que nunca te pedi perdón, lo siento mucho, ya no estas para perdonarme y eso me duele, yo no quiero morir sin tu perdón_ _dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba hacia el techo, de donde se subió encima de la silla, levantando la soga que llevaba en su mano y la amarraba en una de las barras que pasaba por el techo, allí soltaba lagrimas a montones__ ya no hay perdón para mi_ _dijo seguido se pasaba la soga por su cuello de donde candy paso un alarido entendiendo en lo que haría y intento soltarse de ángel.

-sueltame hay que detenerlo ya!

-no podemos hacer nada!

-pero se matara! No puedes dejar que lo haga_ le grito ella aun en sus brazos, revoloteando para que la soltara.

-ni aunque quisiera puedo detener algo que no es seguro que sucederá!

-porque me muestras cosas tan feas?_ dijo ella llorando mirando como neil tenia la soga en su cuello soltando una lagrima tras otra lagrima.

-porque quiero que vivas, él fue una persona mala contigo y miralo quería tu perdón, ahora que no estas todo se ha venido abajo.

-_perdoname candy__ dijo neil antes de empujar la silla, donde candy solto un grito, pero ángel no dejo que mirara la muerte de neil, sabia que con lo que habia visto era suficiente, allí volvieron a aparecer en medio de ese pasillo largo, de donde al soltar a candy se preocupo pues callo arrodillada a sus pies llorando con dolor, mientras apretaba su corazón y golpeaba el suelo con rabia, él quiso hacer algo pero no sabia que hacer.

-yo no quería que nada de esto pasara!_ grito ella con rabia.

-pero son cosas que pasaron con tu muerte, debes ser fuerte ante todas ellas, debes elegir si vivir o morir, ven levantate, no es hora de flaquear.

-porque le paso todo esto a neil?_ pregunto ella mientras se levantaba del suelo limpiándose sus lagrimas.

-él quiso pedirte perdón, luego de que volvieras de nueva york te tenia un plan malvado para que te casaras con él, pero todo esto era solo por recompensar todo lo que te hizo, fue malo contigo eso no lo dudaba, pero una parte de él quería sentir ese cariño que tu le dabas a todos los demás, pero al tu morir, se hundió en su propio agujero, no fue el mismo, pues eliza ya no estuvo mas a su lado, ella se convirtió en mas vanidosa de lo que era, mientras él intento salir adelante pero la culpabilidad no lo dejo, tres días después de tu funeral se quito la vida, nadie lo extraño, nadie sintió pena por él, muchos dijeron que se lo merecía, pero no era asi, él solo quería ser perdonado_ hablaba ángel viendo como ella bajaba la mirada.

-yo lo debi perdonar…

-pero no estabas allí para decírselo candy.

-me arrepiento de tantas cosas.

-por eso es que aun tienes una oportunidad.

-ángel que paso con la tia abuela?

-quieres verla?_ pregunto él.

-si claro, me gustaría.

-ven, caminemos_ dijo señalando él largo pasillo.

-que hay detrás de todas estas puertas? Cosas como las que e visto?

-esta es tu vida candy, cada puerta indica todo lo que as pasado y lo que a de pasar.

-puedo elegir una?

-si pero primero veamos a tu tia_ hablo el mostrándole otra puerta negra, al momento que dejaba que ella pasara y entrara; al estar dentro se mostraba una habitación la cual ella reconoció, era la de la tia abuela, pero ahora solo tenia una cama y una simple mesita de noche con una lámpara, no habia alfombra, no habia cuadros, nada de color o algo costoso, simplemente estaba…

-esto es tan…

-vacio_ completo ángel, en eso vieron salir a alguien de el baño, se sentía un rechinar de la puerta, allí apareció la tia abuela, pero lo curioso para candy era que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas que le costo mucho manejar hasta su cama, donde la tia quiso subirse a la cama pero sus brazos no le daban para hacerlo, no tenia la suficiente fuerza para subir su cuerpo, y solo se limito a sollozar, nunca candy la habia visto tan mal asi, ella nunca habia bajado su coraza y menos la habia visto de esa manera, sintió tanta lastima que quiso ayudarla pero sabia que no podía hacerlo.

-ángel que le sucedió a la tia?_ pregunto ella.

-la tia fue una de esas personas que te detestaba por tu espíritu libertador, pero luego de que moriste ella fue cruel diciendo a la sociedad que era lo mejor que le habia pasado a la familia Andley, aun después de que moriste ella te tenia rencor y ni ella misma reconocia porque lo hacia, pensó que seria feliz viéndote fuera de sus vidas, asi que junto a su adorada eliza se fue de viaje por París, dándole todos los gustos que eliza deseara, hasta la dejo vivir en la mansión junto a ella, pero…_ candy miro como la mirada de su ángel se ensombrecía_ la codicia y el deseo son enemigos fuertes que van de la misma mano, eliza deseo aun mas, ya no se conformo con todos aquellos gustos que le daba, por ello la convenció a que gran parte de la herencia Andley pasara a sus manos una vez que la tia muriera…eliza consiguió lo que quería, nadie dijo nada, nadie se opuso, ya a todos les daba igual lo que ella hiciera, incluso su hermano murió y ella no le intereso en lo mas minimo…cuando tu moriste ya ella no supo en quien descargar su rabia asi que la administró en la tia…

-pero la tia esta en sillas de ruedas?_ pregunto candy aun confundida_ ah enfermado?

-hay candy, ella esta asi por la misma codicia de su sobrina…eliza al ver que nunca moriría lo rápido que ella deseaba, intento matarla_ hablo él haciendo que candy lo mirara asombrado a la vez miraba a esa tia que una vez fue fuerte, ahora estaba marchita_ la empujo bajando las escaleras, la tia estuvo a punto de morir, pero para la mala suerte de eliza no fue asi, pero ella quedo sin movimiento en la mitad de su cuerpo…cada noche la veo llorar, este es el limite en que ella te pide perdón.

-pero yo no debo perdonarle nada, yo nunca la odie_ dijo candy con sus ojos cristalizados a la vez que con impotencia apretaba sus puños_ Albert porque no hace nada?

-no tiene tiempo…

-como no va a tener tiempo, ES SU TIA!_ grito candy frustrada, mientras ángel la miraba con compasión, quiso abrazarla pero se limito a mirarla_ él la adora.

-recuerda que Albert no es el mismo que conociste, él a cambiado…

-todo esto es mi culpa!

-no es tu culpa, estas eran cosas inevitables, solo te estoy mostrando la vida de todos sin ti, realmente significaste mucho para cada uno de ellos_ levanto su rostro y le sonrio con ternura aquel chico, secando con sus dedos aquellas lagrimas que habían caido_ ellos eran felices con solo verte.

-yo quería ser feliz…_ pero antes de terminar la frase todo se habia vuelto un lugar lleno de hierva verde con un gran árbol de manzanas rojas, era lo único que habia a su alrededor, candy miro con una interrogante, no sabia que habia pasado, pero aquel sitio era cálido y tranquilo, observo como ángel se notaba serio.

-debes esperarme aquí_ dijo él mientras desaparecia, no le dio tiempo de nada, ni siquiera una pregunta pudo hacerle sobre el lugar, pero supuso que habia tiempo, asi que camino hacia el pie del árbol y decidió sentarse, pero antes de que lo hiciese un frio aterrador llego a su corazón, miro a todos los lados pero no habia nada, a su alrededor todo era hierva a grandes distancias, suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia la lejanía de todo aquello y pudo ver algo oscuro que se paseaba a la distancia; sin duda sintió miedo.

Camino alejándose de aquello que se acercaba hacia a ella con rapidez, pero mas llamo su atención que al lado de ella una puerta oscura se formaba, miro hacia lo que se acercaba y aun la acechaba moviéndose hacia donde ella estaba, asi que sin dudarla y en un impulso decidió entrar en la puerta a su lado, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y pidiéndole a Dios que le enviara su ángel, al estar del otro lado de la puerta sintió que todo en ella se aceleraba.

Estaba parada en una calle oscura, el farol a su lado tintineaba dándole un aire aterrador a el sitio, no sabia donde estaba asi que decidió caminar un poco, allí vio un cartel que promocionaba la próxima presentación de Romeo y Julieta, recordó tantas cosas con aquello, pero después de unos pasos escucho varias detonaciones que venían de un callejón, allí sintió una punzada en lo que era su corazón, corrió hacia aquellos sonidos; en el callejón estaban dos personas, quienes tenían pistolas en sus manos, sonrieron al ver a alguien que ya hacia en el suelo.

-trabajo resuelto!_ dijo uno, mientras ambos se marchaban, los vio pasar a su lado, no sabia quienes eran esos dos, nunca los habia visto, después de verlos marchar, miro a aquella persona que aun agonizaba en el suelo, no sabia porque pero sintió un vacio en su alma; camino hacia aquel cuerpo y sintió aun mas frio, quedándose estática al ver quien era, allí estaba tirado bañado en sangre, se podían ver varias perforaciones en el pecho por las balas, sus ojos estaban fijos al cielo, una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, mientras murmuraba algo ya agonizando, pero allí aquella persona giro su rostro y la miro a ella fijamente, haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor y tristeza.

-pecosa_ dijo aquel moribundo en un susurro lastimero.

-te…te…rry, Terry! Terry!_ gritaba ella corriendo a donde el estaba, se arrodillo frente a su cuerpo y con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos acaricio sus mejillas, viendo como él intentaba hablarle_ no hables por favor_ dijo ella llorando por como lo veía.

-te extrañe…cada dia.. de mi.. vida_ hablaba pausadamente, su respiración se notaba mas ligera, estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada.

-porque Terry? Porque?_ pregunto entre lagrimas.

-fui a.. chicago por ti…y…y ya habías muerto_ dijo entre lagrimas él y con mucho dolor_ porque… pecosa..por…

-no lo se! no lo se!...yo no quería hacerlo…yo te entrañaba a ti mi romeo, pero ahora_ sentía un gran nudo en su garganta_ yo sufri mucho…_ pero Terry la interrumpió.

-Siempre.. te ame mi… linda pecas!_ dijo con el ultimo susurro que le quedaba, cerrando asi sus ojos lentamente haciendo que candy diera un grito frustrado.

-No! No! Terry despierta!_ hablaba ella mientras lo intentaba tocar_ Terry! Amor yo te amo! Despierta!_ sintió como su alma se desgarraba por dentro, aquello que habia pasado la habia matado en un sentido completo, pero ese frio aterrador llego a su corazón nuevamente, notando como una presencia oscura estaba en la entrada de aquel callejón.

-la muerte es algo inevitable no crees?_ pregunto en voz gruesa aquella presencia.

-la muerte es injusta!_ dijo ella dolida sin ni siquiera girarse aun seguía admirando a su Terry.

-la muerte es la salida de el sufrimiento de los vivos_ en aquel momento candy sabia que era con ella, pero aun no se giraba por alguna razón aquella presencia le daba miedo, se miro sus manos y corroboro aquello, pues ambas temblaban_ la muerte es serenidad y tranquilidad…es como decirlo, aquella paz que todos desean mas de una vez en el mundo de los vivos… no lo crees Candice?

-no lo se_ dijo candy en un susurro, ciertamente para ella morir no era nada de eso, allí estaba frente a lo que una vez fue su amor, lloraba si era cierto pero de manera secreta, su dolor era incomprensible, si alguna vez quiso morir por dejar de sufrir esta vez deseaba vivir y remediar todo, pero no sabia como hacerlo; en aquel momento sintió un aliento frio que calo todos su huesos.

-quieres morir aun?_ dijo aquella presencia muy cerca de ella.

-yo…yo.. no creo_ ella tartamudeaba llena de temor, ya no sabia que era lo que realmente quería, pero algo llamo su atención.

-quieres volverlo a ver?_ pregunto nuevamente aquella presencia, haciendo que candy dejara de respirar, si lo quería ver, eso no estaba en duda, pero cual era el precio de esto_ él esta en un lugar esperándote_ aquellas palabras hicieron que candy se girase, solo para encontrarse con aquello que sumergió sus sentidos.

-an…anto… antony!_ murmuro ella viendo a su adorado Antony frente a ella, llevaba una túnica oscura con una franja roja en las orillas, ciertamente se veía como un ángel; dio unos cuantos pasos, todo parecía tan irreal que quiso tocarlo.

Continuara…

bueno chicas *-* aqui tienen otro capi espero les guste :)

gracias por sus reviews me an animado a escribir mas seguido :D de verdad mil gracias,

me avisan que tal el capi... :$

y tranquilas si candy cambia de parecer terry vivira :*

mi amiga Amparo de Grandchester hace dias me habia pedido subir el fic y es raro no verla aun reportarse por aqui ._. jaja, espero aparesca pronto xD

nos vemos prontito chicas, un saludo y que tengan un bonito dia :)

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	4. Chapter 4

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 3**

-ven candy_ dijo él chico extendiendo su mano, haciendo que ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos se acercara a él, estaba a solo centímetros de tocar su mano cuando alguien la tomo de su cintura jalándola contra aquel cuerpo, vio como la cara de Antony se tornaba oscura y molesta.

Se giro un poco y se encontró con la cara de su ángel, estaba serio y con su seño frucido, allí se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, ambos chicos se miraba calcomiendose; solo basto un parpadeo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación oscura, ya el callejón habia pasado a segundo plano, aquel cuerpo inerte de Terry no estaba.

Sintió como una lagrima aun bajaba de su rostro, pero la yema de uno de los dedos de su ángel la quito, haciendo que ella lo mirara embelesada mientras él le regalo una sonrisa tierna y sincera, luego miro a aquel individuo que no le quito la mirada en ningún momento.

-asi que lo as notado?_ pregunto aquel Antony.

-sabes que el engaño no es algo que este permitido en ti_ contesto ángel.

-y tu sabes que ella desea ser parte de este plano_ replico él.

-ella tiene otra oportunidad, no te bases de las personas que quiere solo para hacerla renunciar en este camino_ hablo furioso su ángel, mientras candy miraba no entendia realmente, no sabia que era todo aquello con respecto a ella.

-es su punto débil, solo la quise probar, pero ella es débil_ hablo Antony antes de convertirse en una hermosa mujer, de cabello sumamente largo, rojizo y con ojos marrones, su tez era blanca como la nieve, su rostro era algo tierno pero con labios carnosos y rojos; aquella imagen confundió aun mas a candy, allí pudo por fin atar todos los clavos, esto era una prueba para ella, sintió temor con todo aquello y empezó a temblar, pensar que casi renunciaba a todo la hizo poner pálida, mientras ángel se preocupo por verla en aquel estado, asi que tomo su rostro y hizo que lo mirara y con voz tierna dijo.

-no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo mi pecosa!

Aquellas palabras eran su perdición, sintió tanta paz en su interior, todo aquel miedo se habia esfumado, se abrazo mas a él.

-veo lo que haces… no necesito advertirte lo que pones en riesgo, debes ser fuerte con lo que te viene, cada instante de tu existencia esta en riesgo_ hablo aquella mujer a el ángel, mientras llamo la atención de candy_ Candice tienes un ángel que sabe cuidar de ti, no lo dejes ir, se que algún dia nos veremos… aun no es tu hora, recuerda que la ''Muerte'' siempre te esperara_ recalco ella desapareciendo.

Allí todo se convirtió en luz para aquellos dos abrazados, nuevamente estaban en aquel corredor largo lleno de puertas, sintió temblar a candy, algo en ella no estaba bien eso era claro, intento tocar su rostro pero sintió todo su peso en su brazo, poco a poco ella iba desvaneciéndose, sabia que significaba eso, aferro su cuerpo a el de aquella rubia, pero escucho un susurro en su mente.

-_su tiempo se acaba y ella aun no entiende el significado de vivir…_

_debes dejarla ir…su vida estará mejor con nosotros…_

_ella no esta preparada para regresar…_

aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado, sabia que eso era mas que una orden que debía aceptar, pero su corazón no se lo podía permitir, asi que decidió hacer algo por su cuenta, no le importaba retar a nadie por ella.

-princesa despierta, por favor_ le hablaba en su oído mientras de sus ojos manaban cientos de lagrimas llenas de tristeza_ por favor quedate conmigo, no me abandones_ dijo como niño pequeño en un susurro lastimero, sintió como ella se movia entre sus brazos, busco su mirada y la vio abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-porque lloras angelito?_ pregunto ella cariñosamente, sentía que habia dormido horas, no sabia que habia pasado, solo sintió como su cuerpo se embargo de cansancio y callo rendida en ese momento.

-candy…_ dijo él sorprendido, al parecer Dios habia permitido que aun siguiera en su prueba, eso lo alegraba grandemente_ te llevare a un lugar que te gustara_ hablo el tomandola de manera mas fuerte en sus brazos, asi mismo entro con ella en una puerta blanca, al traspasarla candy reconoció donde estaba… era el hogar de pony.

Miro a una niña pecosa que amarraba a los patitos con unas cuerditas, sonrio con aquello, esa era ella, vio como salía la hermana pony y a la hermana maria para retarla por aquella travesura, sin duda fueron unos días muy lindos aquellos.

-eras una traviesa_ dijo ángel detrás de ella, mientras ambos empezaron a reir por aquello, pero sintió como ella tomaba su mano.

-ven vamos!_ dijo con dulzura guiándolo colina arriba, mientras este solo tenia una gran interrogante, pero al caminar unos cuantos metros un gran árbol hizo presencia, haciendo que ella soltara su mano y corriera a abrazar a aquel padre árbol que la acompaño en sus tristezas y alegrías_ este es el padre árbol…quisiera quedarme aquí siempre_ dijo con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que suspiraba.

-seria bueno, pero…

-te quedarías conmigo?

-claro que lo haría, aun asi debes regresar a tu vida, recuérdalo candy.

-esta bien, ahora a donde iremos?

-aun no lo se, esta vez elegiras tu candy_ dijo este sonriéndole_ vamos ven!_ asi mismo ella se acerco a él y se abrazo a su cuerpo, donde en un pestañeo estaban nuevamente en aquel corredor lleno de puertas.

-ah ver! Ah ver!_ decía esta como niña chiquita, buscando que elegir, allí miro una de las puertas blancas y sonrio_ quiero esa!

-bueno vamos pecosa_ hablo ángel tomandole la mano, caminando hacia aquella puerta, donde al atravesarla candy empezó a conocer el sitio.

-esto es Escocia…el lago…la hierva…Terry_ hablo ella mirando hacia aquel sitio donde estaba la figura de Terry, se acerco a él y allí estaban ambos.

-recuerdas este dia?_ pregunto ángel, mirando a aquellos dos chicos hablar.

-¿_Sabes?, me imagino que el avión fue la primavera de la vida para mi padre__se animó a hablar aquel Terry.

_-¿Para tu padre?_

_-En_ _el tiempo en que mi padre volaba se enamoró de una dama americana...y nací yo. Después de eso renunció a los vuelos y se negó a casarse con mi madre._

_-¿Por qué hizo eso?_

_-Lo hizo porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre... Pero yo no, yo estoy en su contra… Sólo quiero ser yo toda mi vida._ _hablaba Terry mirando aquel cielo azul…

-este dia me hablaba de su padre y de su madre, me pidió…_alli vio como Terry tomaba la mano de aquella candy...

_-Candy, ¿quieres bailar?_ _se levantó para invitarla.

_-¡Terry!-_ella no podía creer que él se comportara tan amable.

_-Para que recuerdes Escocia__ se justificó él y la ayudó a incorporarse para iniciar el vals.

No había música, pero sus pasos bailaban al compás que les marcaba el sentimiento…Candy creía estar en un sueño, los ojos de Terry la miraban con amor...ya no era aquella mirada fría que antes solía mostrar en Londres. La rubia sonreía de aquella forma tan suya, y con ello ayudó al inglés a tomar una decisión que cambiaria todo aquello; aquella imagen para ella era tan única, recordaba cada segundo de ese momento.

-lo amabas?_ pregunto ángel viendo aquella pareja.

-mucho mi ángel, él era mi todo…

-no te pongas triste, aun puedes salvar eso…_

Así estuvieron unos minutos más, bailando y disfrutando de la cercanía mutua, pero en aquel preciso momento la pareja que bailaba se detuvo, donde un Terry con respiración agitada miraba fijamente a aquella candy.

_-¿Qué estas haciendo, Terry?_ _alcanzó a preguntarle cuando levantó la mirada para encararlo.

Tembló al ver sus ojos, tenía una mirada inexpresiva, pero sus ojos la miraban con un magnetismo único y lleno de distintas sensaciones.

_-__"Terry"_ _pronunció su nombre para si misma, tratando de entender su actitud para con ella.

Ya estaba siendo sujetada cuando se percató de que los labios del joven se unían a los de ella, hubiera caído, porque las piernas le temblaban, pero los brazos de él la sujetaron y la atrajeron más a su figura…sin darle tiempo a nada, estaban ambos fundiéndose en un dulce beso; candy miraba aquella escena, ese fue su primer beso, su primera ilusión, desde allí empezó a sentir aquellas cosas bonitas por su romeo.

Pensó en aquel dia, y recordó que esa vez Terry no se habia llevado nada bueno de ella, lo habia cacheteado por aquel beso sin saber que realmente le habia gustado; en la mente de candy solo estaba deseando una cosa.

-_**por favor no lo cachetees**__ pensaba ella con vergüenza, tapando su cara por lo que a continuación pasaría…pero…

-candy no hagas eso_ dijo ángel.

-que no haga que?_ pregunto ella confundida, mirando como aquella candy rodeaba el cuello de Terry besándolo aun mas, ciertamente no lo habia cacheteado.

-estas alterando las cosas… dime que as pensado?_ pregunto ángel un poco molesto.

-solo pensé en que no debí cachetearlo…

-estas alterando las cosas, por cada cosa que pienses o desees mientras estamos en uno de tus recuerdos mas presentes, los puedes alterar y tu vida puede dar un vuelco distinto…

-yo no lo sabia…

-no debiste pensar nada!_ hablaba ángel con rabia, no debía permitir que la vida de candy fuera distinta a la que ya conocía, pero esta mujer era demasiada terca.

-tu no me dijiste nada_ dijo molesta candy a su ángel.

-no lo hice, pero tu porque pensaste eso!

-porque quería demostrarle que le correspondía en su sentimiento!_ replico candy casi gritándole, dejando a ángel algo sorprendido.

-lo lamento, yo…no tome en cuenta todo eso_ dijo este apenado.

-esta bien, yo solo quisiera estar ya con las personas que amo…

Dicho aquello candy desapareció ante los ojos de ángel, quien se lleno de confusión, no sabia a donde esta habia ido, no entendía…

-tranquilo, no debes confundirte, le eh permitido estar con las personas que ama_ hablo aquella voz a su mente.

-ella esta con…

-si hijo mio, ya es su tiempo, ella a comprendido la importancia de la vida…

-ya es hora de volver padre?

-ya es tiempo, faltara poco para el tuyo…

-tengo miedo_ hablaba ángel con melarcolia.

-no quieres dejarla ir cierto?

-entiende, ella ya es parte de mi, yo…

-la paciencia es una virtud…aférrate a ella pequeño angelito_ hablo por ultima vez aquella voz, haciéndolo estremecer, él no quería alejarse de aquella mujer que era su todo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Candy sabia donde estaba, era el mismo sitio donde la habia dejado su ángel antes de que la sombra apareciera, pero esta vez escuchaba risas en aquel gran árbol donde escuchaba y veía como las manzanas caian de arriba.

-Stear no las lanzes, me as pegado ya con una_ dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

-tu solo atrapalas!_ grito alguien desde la copa del árbol.

-Antony_ susurro candy al ver aquel rubio tomando las manzanas, quien la miro con alegría a la vez que gritaba…

-Stear baja! Candy ya llego!_ dijo antony acercándose a ella, pero esta retrocedió un paso, esta vez no volveria a caer.

-ni te acerques!_ hablo ella de manera amenazadora, viendo como un chico bajaba con dificultad de el árbol, era su adorado Stear.

-hola candy, mirate estas preciosa_ intento acercarse Stear, pero ella se alejo mas.

-muy bien, no se que pasa aquí, pero esto no me gusta, asi que aléjense…

-pero candy hermosa que te pasa? Somos nosotros…

-dejen de engañarme!_ les grito esta, pensando que aquello era algo irreal, pero allí su ángel apareció de la nada, sonriendo de una manera tentadora.

-estabas aqui…_intento decir algo su ángel a los chicos presentes, pero callo en ese momento_ Tony, Stear…

-Ange que sucede aquí?_ pregunto tony mirando a ángel.

-Ange?_ pregunto candy sorprendida por aquel diminutivo.

-oh Dios ella…_ pregunto Stear arreglando sus lentes, todo era tensión.

-yo que? ''ange''?_ pregunto candy con desconfianza.

-no hagas eso candy, no desconfíes de mi, mi nombre no es ange, solo que ellos me dicen asi… estos si son Antony y Stear vienen a verte, tienen un tipo de permiso para pasar un momento contigo… no te confundas pecosa y disfruta estos momentos si?_ suplico su ángel, donde candy no pudo evitar no creerle, miro a aquellos chicos que eran parte de su vida, le sonreían y se veía que la extrañaban, por ello se lanzo a sus brazos y los abrazo a ambos a la misma vez.

-mi princesa cuanto as crecido_ hablaba dulcemente su Antony sonriendole.

-Antony estas aquí…_ aquello parecía mas irreal para ella.

-si lo estoy…

-pero Stear que haces aquí?_ pregunto ella con una gran interrogante, sabia que Antony debía estar, pero Stear no era parte del mundo de los muertos él estaba…

-si candy_ afirmo Stear ante su pensamiento, las pupilas verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, gotitas saladas que paseaban por sus mejillas, habia olvidado por completo aquel incidente_ no llores mi dulce candy, sabes que a todos les llega su hora…

-pero no a ti…tu no…_ hablaba ella negándose a aquello a la vez que se aferraba a aquel chico con anteojos, haciéndolo estremecerse, dándole mucho sentimiento aquella mujer.

-candy…_ hablo ángel_ esa es la voluntad de Dios, no te puedes negar a ella, tu…

-Stear daría mi vida porque tu vivieras…

-no hables asi candy, tu tienes tu vida gracias a ese ángelito que te a cuidado y te a protegido cada momento… no sabes cuanto él te…_ pero allí fue interrumpido por Antony.

-lo que Stear quiere decir es que debes valorar todo aquello que tienes, lo que hiciste fue una locura princesa… yo desearía estar vivo, disfrutando lo que tu puedes aun disfrutar_ aquellos ojitos azules estaban cristalizados, a candy le rompió el corazón aquello, donde sin dudarlo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-perdoname… perdónenme por favor_ dijo esta con voz entrecortada abrazada a aquel rubio_ valorare mi vida, viviré por ustedes_ hablaba ella entendiendo al fin aquel significado de la vida, llenando de gozo a un angelito presente.

-no llores hermosa, eres mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras…_ habia susurrado Antony cerca de su rostro_ siempre estare desde aquí mirándote y dándote todo el apoyo que necesitas, sabes que siempre te ame_ se sincero este, haciendo que tanto Stear y ángel se sorprendieran, no sabían que este se sinceraría de aquella manera, mientras candy se aferraba a él.

-siempre te ame_ dijo ella de igual manera_ siempre seras mi Antony…

-candy _interrumpió ángel con el seño frucido, haciendo que todos lo miraran_ es hora de volver…

-tan pronto?_ pregunto ella extrañada.

-debemos volver…si perdemos mas tiempo no podras regresar…

-chicos_ susurro candy abrazando a sus dos paladines por igual…

-se que te ira mas que bien_ susurro Stear con lagrimas en sus ojos_ dile a patty que me perdone…yo…

-se que la amas Stear_ dijo ella.

-siempre lo hice y lo hago…

-cuidate mi linda candy…aunque se que ángel lo ara por mi_ sonrio antony, aquella rubia se separo de aquellos chicos, sonriendo le dijo:

-nunca los olvidare mis paladines…_ aquello hizo que ambos chicos sonrieran, se acerco ella a su ángel y se abrazo a su cuerpo, mientras Stear pregunto:

-tu también iras?

-debo hacerlo…

-sabes que…_ intento decir algo Stear.

-no te preocupes…cumpliré todo aquello por ti…

-cuidala_ dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, viendo como aquellas dos personas desaparecían lentamente, recordando el rostro sonriente de aquella pecosa que siempre fue su vida…

-y ahora Stear?_ pregunto Antony luego de verla marchar.

-mmm no se, una carrera hasta la copa del árbol?_ le reto este sonriendo.

-nunca me negaría_ acepto aquel rubio corriendo junto a su primo, ambos estaban felices, se habían despedido de lo que mas amaron.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-donde estamos? _dijo candy, pero allí levanto su rostro mirando el largo corredor lleno de puertas negras y blancas…

-a partir de este momento quiero que cambies esas puertas negras por miles de blancas_ aquella rubia vio como aquellas puertas oscuras desaparecían en un instante_ empezaras donde quedaste pecosa…

-estaras a mi lado?_ pregunto esta con temor…

-siempre lo estare_ en aquel momento ella empezó a sentir que se desvanecía mirando como su ángel le sonreía de una manera dulce, mientras ella se dejaba envolver en un sueño profundo…lo ultimo que escucho fueron susurros y la voz de su angelito…

''_la encontramos''_

''_tiene pulso''_

''_cayo desde muy alto, esta perdiendo sangre''_

''_es de que familia¿?... los Andley¿?...avisenles''_

''_usted la encontró...es una chica con suerte''_

''_su pulso se esta debilitando''_

''_rapido…muevanse''_

''_mi princesita quedate conmigo''_

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mientras en una iglesia llena de gente una celebración daba comienzo con una marcha nupcial…

Era la boda Grandchester - Marlow…

Continuara…

Hola lindas! Un gran saludo y muchos agradecimientos, al parecer les a gustado mi fic,

y eso me alegra bastante, gracias por acompañarme en esta locura xD

y tienen razón es un fic un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado *-*

en fin, ya ven todo esta muy enrredado, ojala lo entiendan, jajaja, y ya viene lo bueno :$

que opinan…hay boda o no hay? :D hay se las dejo jajaja

mil gracias por leer, y ya saben cualquier cosa déjenme un reviewcito que yo con gusto los leo toditos.

Espero todas estén bien… :)

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	5. Chapter 5

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 4**

Todo estaba lleno de flores, habia elegido lirios ya que eran sus favoritos, era algo sencillo menos de lo que ella creía, pero por la magnitud del tiempo, tuvo que aceptar que todo debía ser asi, toda aquella iglesia estaba a mas no poder de personas importantes y de paparazzi que solo buscaban el chisme del año en el mundo del espectáculo, ciertamente a pesar de todo era feliz, ya nada se interpondría en su camino, todo estaba mejor que nunca y lo mas importante… ''ella'' por fin se habia marchado de sus vidas; se miro al espejo por ultima vez y sonrio con esplendor, a pesar de que estaba en una silla de ruedas, era hermosa eso nadie lo dudaría, ah su mente empezaron a llegar escenas de su luna de miel y se sonrojo a mas no poder, siendo asi interrumpida por alguien.

-mi princesita_ dijo aquella mujer mayor con lagrimas en los ojos_ por fin se cumplirá nuestro sueño!

-si mamá…estoy tan feliz_ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-lo se mi niña, asi estoy yo…

-terry ya a llegado?_ pregunto esta con temor, pues no quería imaginar que Terry no asistiera a aquella boda.

-mi linda ya esta aquí… ah llegado puntual junto a su madre…

-su padre no a asistido?

-no…ni falta que hace_ dijo su mamá con desden, desde que el padre de Terry se entero que él se casaria con ella se opuso rotundamente, alegando que no lo haría por amor… aquel hombre se opuso de todas las maneras posible pero aun asi Terry pensó en su deber y nada lo detuvo.

-mamá crees que Terry será feliz conmigo?

-si lo será mi susi, cualquiera seria feliz a tu lado…

-gracias por todo mamá_ dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no llores amor, este es tu dia_ dijo ella tomando el rostro de su hija_ debemos irnos… recuerda que te espera tu futuro esposo…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Un castaño divagaba por su mente, recordando episodios de su vida, aunque a quien quería engañar este solo pensaba en una sola persona… su pecosa, le dolia con todo su corazón hacer esto pero no debía faltar a su palabra como caballero… en pocas horas estaría casado junto a Susana, realmente tal vez la amaría con el tiempo…tal vez… era una posibilidad muy lejana y el lo sabia, aun asi no debía retroceder; sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-terry_ dijo una chica con voz desanimada_ no lo hagas…

-debo hacerlo Karen_ dijo Terry mirando a aquella chica_ sabes que debo cumplirle a mi pecosa.

-pero sabes que ella te ama_ le chillo esta.

-pero Susana salvo mi vida y yo…

-y tu te debes condenar por eso_ le interrumpió esta_ amigo sal de aquí, no vale la pena que hagas esto.

-karen yo… solo desearía retroceder el tiempo…

-arregla tu futuro ahora Terry, no te condenes toda una vida, tu no la amas…_ pero en aquel momento la música nupcial dio su marcha, haciendo que ambos chico se entristecieran.

-debo hacerlo por ella_ dijo este alejándose de Karen, mientras tomaba su lado correspondiente al lado de aquel padre, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo y llenándose de melarcolia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Susana entraba ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco, nadie podía negar que estaba hermosa, además que llevaba una magestuosa sonrisa llena de triunfo, el único detalle era aquella silla de ruedas que no le permitia estar con todo su esplendor, aun asi empujada de su madre recorrió la estancia, mirando que todos cuchicheaban sobre ella, aun asi no le importo, allí estaba su futuro esposo, tan galante como siempre, pero con una muy notable sombra en su rostro, sabia que no era feliz pero ella se convencía que lo seria junto a ella.

Recordaba como hace mas de 4 dias habia perdido la esperanza con Terry, pero gracias a aquella chica este quedo a su lado;

habían pasado solo 4 dias desde que ella estaba con él, y no se arrepentía, el le debía la vida esa era la única realidad;

solo 4 dias desde que una rubia en otro lugar estaba desaparecida…

Su recorrido termino y se encontró con Terry, donde este con suma caballerosidad tomo su mano haciéndola sentir miles de corrientes en su cuerpo, todo el mundo callo pues la celebración de la boda habia comenzado…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

A quien quería mentirle, no estaba escuchando nada de aquella ceremonia, estaba con mi mirada perdida recordando como la conoci a ella…

_-¿En qué estás soñando pequeña pecosa?_

_-Pecosa yo?_

_-Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa._

_-Eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas._

_-Entiendo, ¿por eso las coleccionas?_

_-Sí, y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más (pecas)._

_-¡Que bien!._

_-Estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca, ¿verdad?_

_-Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita?_

_-¡Claro que SÍ!_

_-Adíos, pecosa._

_-¡Mocoso Atrevido!_

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho cuan hermosas eran sus pecas, que podría pasar horas contándolas y un asi no me importaría la magnitud del tiempo, que era hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, que quería amanecer a su lado, tocando su cabello y susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba; pero allí a mi mente vinieron imágenes de el dia que la perdi…

_-Adiós_ fue lo único que me dijo y paso a mi lado._

_-Te llevo a la estación _no la dejaría ir, o eso me imaginaba._

_-No _empezó a descender por las escaleras pero algo la detuvo._

_-Te llevare a la estación _la amaba, por eso la siguió, la adoraba y la quería junto a ella._

_-No _casi grito, cerro los ojos_ eso hará mas difíciles las cosas _lo amaba, se amaban, se soltó bruscamente del agarre…_

_Nunca pense ver en esas condiciones a mi pecosa, ya que ella siempre fue valiente pero ahora estaba mal y todo era su culpa, culpa del maldito destino que los separaba, se le partió el corazón y en medio de su shock corri tras ella solo pensando en amarla._

_- Candy _la llame pero ella no se detuvo, logre alcanzarla casi al final de la escalera, la tome por la cintura y una calidez embargo a ambos _Candy _le dije al oído_ No quiero perderte_ se me quebró la voz, yo también sufria, mi corazón estaba hecho añicos en ese momento _Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera así para siempre _ fueron mis palabras, mientras yo llore, ella no hablaba, y yo solo me hundía mas y mas._

_- Terry…_empezó a llorar ella, solo aquel ultimo susurro lo recuerdo, sabia que fue estúpido de mi parte pedirle que fuera feliz, de que valia eso, si yo sabia que nunca seria feliz… me repetía mil veces a partir de ese momento… no debi dejarla ir…_

-debi decirle Te Amo_ susurro Terry divagando aun en sus pensamientos, recibiendo una mirada matadora de Susana quien fue la única que escucho aquellas palabras, todo estaba siendo destruido por el mismo… pensaba aun en su pecosa…

Pero sintió como su mano fue apretada por Susana quien con una mirada bastante seria, le exigía que prestara atención…escuchando aquello que lo condenaría toda su vida…

-Terrence Grandchester acepta usted a esta mujer como su legitima esposa?_ todos esperaban la respuesta de aquel actor, mientras este cerro sus ojos un momento, pidiendo al cielo una nueva oportunidad para ver a su pecosa y rogando porque aquel momento fuera interrumpido…

Como aquello que dice que Dios da a aquellos que piden con fé y con su corazón…

Se sintieron unos pasos que corrian por todo el salón, todos giraron al ver a un niño de unos 12 años, quien se notaba cansado, el pobre chico se paro en medio de aquella iglesia solo para tomar aire y proseguir con su caminar…

-hijo estamos en medio de una boda_ le habia dicho el padre algo exaltado_ como puedes interrumpir esto…

-disculpe padresito, pero es urgente_ dijo aquel chico mostrando un sobre blanco_ telegrama para el señor Terrence Grandchester…_ todos en la sala soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras Susana no sabia si matar a aquel chico o ah Terry por no haber contestado antes…

-porque es tan urgente chico?_ pregunto Terry extrañado a su vez, pero dando gracias a Dios por aquello.

-es de Chicago señor…_ diciendo aquello Terry arrebato el sobre de aquellas manos, rasgándolo ante todo el mundo iniciando su lectura, empezando a temblar con cada palabra.

''_**Terry…candy esta muriendo…no se que a pasado entre ustedes…**_

_**Pero necesitas estar aquí junto a ella…**_

_**Los doctores dicen que no vivirá… no la dejes sola…**_

_**Tu amigo Albert…''**_

Aquellas letras de su amigo hicieron que su mano temblara, con ojos desorbitados recordaba la imagen de su pecosa y le dolia aun mas, él no sabia como reaccionar…

-desde cuando fue enviado este telegrama?!_ le pregunto Terry al chico gritándolo mientras lo tomaba de la simple camisita que llevaba, mientras el chico temblo lleno de miedo.

-yo…yo…pues…_ no sabia ni que decir, mientras Karen rápidamente se acerco a Terry no queriendo que hiciera un desastre y un escándalo.

-terry, calmate y suelta a ese chico_ le dijo ella sosteniendo su brazo_ por Dios estas haciendo un escándalo en tu matrimonio_ le susurro esta, intentándolo hacer reaccionar, pero este no sabia de razones.

-hablame maldita sea… que dia fue esto?_ le grito aun mas haciendo que todos los presentes exclamaran.

-señor…creo que hace un dia…pero a llegado…hace…un rato…_ ante esto Terry solto el chico y salió corriendo de aquella iglesia, dejando atrás a aquella novia que se mantenía perpleja, nadie entendía lo que pasaba, nadie sabia lo que albergaba aquel corazón;

Un corazón que buscaba solo una cosa… a su pecosa…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

En una sala blanca un rubio estaba con sus manos en la cabeza, no podía entender que habia pasado, allí estaba aquella rubia luchando entre la vida y la muerte, ella solo iba para ser feliz, nadie imagino que aquello iba a suceder, se reprendía mil veces por haberla dejado marchar, le dolia en lo mas profundo de su corazón todo aquello que pasaba, no quiso que esto sucediera, primero Stear ahora su pequeña, esto no podía estar pasando; una cosa si agradecia y era que ya a su mente habían vuelto los recuerdos, aquel dia que la rubia se marcho su mente se aclaro ante toda duda respecto a su vida, entendió que no era solo Albert, sino William Albert Andley.

Hacia mas de 24 horas que habían encontrado a su pequeña, hacían mas de 4 dias que esta estaba desaparecida, nadie sabia donde encontrarla, nadie podía saberlo, solo Terry, pero cuando se entero de su repentina boda con Susana entendió que algo estaba mal y emprendió su búsqueda, no obteniendo ningun resultado, pues candy nunca llego con el tren rumbo a chicago… hace unas cuantas horas fue que recibió aquella llamada que ilumino su vida, alguien la habia encontrado, pero la mala noticia fue que no sabían si sobreviviría.

Allí estaba solo suplicando por su pequeña princesa, escucho la voz de Archie y levanto su rostro, allí estaba su sobrino con sus ojos cristalizados junto a una morena que ya estaba llorando.

-vine en cuanto vi tu telegrama…yo…_ pero aquellas palabras no salian de la boca de aquel chico, mientras Albert se levanto y abrazo con ternura a ambos, llenándolos de fuerzas.

-todo saldrá bien_ dijo este, queriéndose convencer de eso.

-como esta ella?_ pregunto anne al fin, intentando calmarse.

-aun no salen los médicos…_ dijo este tragando grueso_ esta en terapia intensiva, se complico mientras la traian…

-sobrevivira?_ lo interrumpió Archie con esperanza.

-no lo se…

-pero que diablos a pasado!_ estallo Archie al fin_ ella estaba con Grandchester…

-terry se casaba hace horas…yo pues…_ dijo anne con tristeza_ aun no entiendo que pudo pasar…

-lo se anne_ hablo Albert_ aun asi no debemos ponernos tristes, mi pequeña necesita mucho de nosotros…_ en aquel momento un hombre de bata salía quitándose los guantes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-señores son familiares de la paciente?

-si, yo soy su hermana_ dijo anne rápidamente.

-mmm no esta su padre con ustedes?_ pregunto el medico.

-soy su padre…_ hablo Albert, haciendo que anne y Archie lo miraran sorprendidos, pues sabían que esa mentira no se la creerían.

-señor no creo que sea usted el padre, discúlpeme_ dijo este con una sonrisa burlona.

-es cierto no soy su padre biológico, pero soy su padre adoptivo_ aquello si era sorpresa para todos, Archie quiso preguntar algo, pero aquello tuvo respuesta sin pedirlo_ sino me cree, puedo traerle mi abogado…mi nombre es William Andley… algún problema con eso doctor?_ esta vez Albert hablaba en forma de reto, mientras el doctor con mucha pena miraba el suelo.

-disculpe señor Andley… el estado de su hija esta mejorado, afortunadamente la chica pudo soportar todo aquello que ocurrió, aun no sabemos la causa, pensamos que se a caido del tren en marcha cayendo por un precipicio, donde golpeo su cabeza asi como partes inferiores como la fractura en su pierna y multiples hematomas asi como raspones, nos preocupo mucho el golpe en su cabeza, pero afortunadamente salió bien…esperamos que ella reaccione a todo, aunque aun no podemos asegurar nada… señor si no cree en los milagros, pues creo que debería pensarlo mejor..ella es mas que un milagro viviente_ finalizo el medico con una sincera sonrisa.

-doctor creo en los milagros y sabia que me concederían uno como este_ hablo Albert con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-como la encontraron?_ intervino Archie.

-un chico la encontró…mmm_ empezó el doctor a buscar con la mirada_ aunque creo que se a marchado porque no lo veo por aquí.

-bueno doctor gracias…aun no puedo verla?_ pregunto esta vez anne.

-no señorita, aun no… le recomiendo esperar...les mantendré al tanto de la situación_ ya terminada aquella charla el doctor se marcho, dejando a Albert con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero este cuando se giro se encontró con la cara interrogante de Archie, quien solo dijo:

-y bien?

-y bien que?

-que sucede aquí William?_ pregunto este con reproche.

-Archie no preguntes, cuando toda esta situación haya acabado hablaremos del tema…

-esta bien!_ dijo este derrotado, asi se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, pero este volvió a hablar_ y ahora como te llamare? Tio?

Ambos se miraron las caras, mirándose seriamente pero no aguantaron al siguiente segundo soltaron una carcajada llena de alegría, esta vez tenían esperanza…

Continuara…

Que puedo decir… T.T estoy que lloro por el apoyo de ustedes, por eso dejare agradecimientos :$ :

***Sharon de Cullen:** jajaja amiga mata tu intriga con el capi, ya ves terry aun solterito :D oh yeah!

*******Yut Grandchester****:** pues si amiga, quien a dicho que por amor no se cometen locuras, ella intento apartarse de aquel dolor en su corazón y encontró aun mas sufrimiento por culpa de su mala decisión, y después que mas le quedo arrepentirse totalmente de aquel enorme daño… ah el detallito de ''la colina'' jaja, seme paso amiga, pero ya arregle el capi xD, gracias por observarme eso porque no me di cuenta jaja… y pues con respecto a Stear tu sabes que ya su muerte fue cosa decidida por el mismo, donde quiso ir a la guerra por proteger a todos *-* tan bello él, pero bueno fue su decisión y un poco de la mia jajaja

***Alejandra:** oye nena no fui tan mala jajaja, mira que hasta te subi el capi un poquito mas pronto, espero lo disfrutes :D

***Galaxylam84: **me alegra que te guste mi fic y pues no candy solo vio lo necesario, no le alargue mas porque todo lleva su tiempo y el de ella era suficiente :$

*******Mazy Vampire****:** wow! O.o estoy tan sorprendida de esto! Ahh amiga soy tu fan xD jajaja, aunque no te eh dejado reviews pero me encantan tus fics, estoy al acecho de ANGELES Y DEMONIOS *-* ahh me encanta… de verdad es un honor que te guste mi fic :$ y pues dejame opinión del capi :D jaja, ya terryto no quedo con la gusana wii!

*******Rossy Jimenez****:** ah ver no se caso rossy ya puedes respirar jajaja, dejame opinion a ver que tal te pareció, ah Terry le llego milagrito xD

***luz rico:** que puedo decirte… tomo mi lapto en mis manos y las yemas de los dedos cobran vida propia alimentandose de todas aquellas experiencias de otros a lo largo de la vida, siempre me pregunte ¿cuantos no desearian tener aunque fuese una oportunidad de enmendar aquello que hicieron para acabar con sus vidas?... miro como después de un suicidio la vida de una familia puede cambiar radicalmente, llenándose de ira contra la vida misma, oh de odio a si mismos pensando que a sido su culpa, oh lo peor odio hacia Dios pidiendo explicaciones donde no las hay… todos tenemos en nuestras manos el vivir, disfrutar el dia a dia, disfrutar de lo que nos regalan en cada amanecer pero muchos no lo valoran y eso para mi es una lastima… con tu comentario no se que decir aun, pero te soy sincera una lagrima solitaria paseo por mi rostro mientras en mi boca una sonrisa se formo ¿la razón? Pues sencilla, me alegra haber llegado a ti expresándote mi objetivo **'**_**'valorar la vida''**_… que Dios te bendiga a ti también querida amiga y que te llene de muchas cosas lindas a lo largo de tu camino, que no es fácil… pero es bonito *-*

Miles de Gracias para ustedes por leer este fic, a aquellas que leen en silencio GRACIAS!,

y un enorme abrazo con cariño,

Espero comiencen un lindo y maravilloso dia,

Nos vemos pronto,

Con mucho cariño…

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	6. Chapter 6

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 5**

Terry habia abordado el primer tren que partía a Chicago, sinceramente no habia dormido nada en el camino, se sentía tan desesperado por llegar, aun no sabia que hacer; tomo sus manos y las entrelazo mirando como estas temblaban no era frio, era ese coraje hacia todo lo que habia ocurrido, se negaba ante la idea de que ella faltara en su mundo, sabia que moriría de Amor sin ella, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal con tan solo pensar en aquello, cansado salió de aquellos vagones, parándose en aquella baranda sintiendo aquel frio de la madrugada, miro como ya se acercaba a Chicago y sintió temor a lo que presenciaría, pero respiro profundo, pensando en aquel beso en Escocia, creyó que ella lo rechazaría pero no fue asi, allí entendió que su amor era tan grande como el de él hacia ella, solo se escucho un susurro:

-_ya estare junto a ti mi pecosa_…

**+.+.+.+.+.+ **

Hacían horas desde que el doctor habia salido por ultima vez, y donde albert se habia quedado dormido en una de las sillas de aquella sala, sintió como su cuerpo se movia de medio lado y despertó de un brinco asustado, dándose cuenta de donde estaba, mirando hacia el otro lado donde estaban Archie y Anne estaban abrazados dormidos en una banca, paso su mano por su rostro y miro su reloj quien marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, suspiro pesadamente y se encamino hacia la cafetería, hacia horas que no comia ni bebía nada, ya su estomago exigía alimentarse…

Llego a aquella cafetería donde unas 5 personas estaban allí, camino hacia una de las maquinas de bebidas quería una leche o algo asi que subiera sus energias; metió el dinero correspondiente pero aquella maquina no le dio lo que quería…

-fantastico…_ dijo con frustración, pensando que aquella maquina se habia tragado su dinero a cambio de nada.

-siempre pasa_ le dijo un chico a su lado quien después de darle un golpe a aquella maquina de esta salió una bebida…_ listo!

-oh gracias amigo, yo…_ pero allí Albert callo ya que se reflejo en unas pupilas verdes conocidas para el pero este chico no sabia quien era…lo vio sonreírle y este devolvió aquella sonrisa_ gracias_ dijo Albert al fin.

-de nada amigo_ dijo aquel chico sinceramente, mirando como se daba la media vuelta…

-oye sabes donde puedo conseguir un emparedado…_ hablo Albert haciendo que el se detuviera con una sonrisa.

-si, te ayudare a buscar uno…

-me llamo William_ dijo el rubio_ bueno Albert…

-hola Albert…_ dijo aquel castaño_ yo soy ángel…_ mientras ambos se daban la mano sintiendo que algo especial los unia.

Ambos caminaron en busca de unos emparedados allí estaban como grandes amigos sentados en una mesa hablando de su vida y de su dia a dia…

-entonces esta tu hija aquí?_ pregunto el chico.

-si bueno mi hija adoptiva_ dijo Albert con una sonrisa_ aun nadie cree que la eh adoptado…

-pero es que amigo eres joven…por eso es de sorprenderse…

-lo se, pero sabes…no me arrepiento de nada_ hablaba el recordando a su pequeña_ y tu que haces aquí?

-pues…_ ángel no sabia como explicar aquello_ es por amiga…

-ojala mejore…_ dijo sinceramente el rubio.

-si Dios permita que se mejore…aunque se que asi será…

-me alegra que estes con animo, yo hace unas horas no estaba igual…pero ya se que mi pequeña estará bien_ aquellas palabras hicieron que ángel se sintiera feliz.

-y cuéntame que haces Albert?_ pregunto este dándole un mordisco a su pan.

-pues…soy empresario, bueno algo asi, soy presidente de las empresas Andley…

-wow!_ solto ángel sorprendido_ de verdad?

-jaja si_ dijo Albert un poco apenado, no le gustaba contar esas cosas_ y tu a que te dedicas?

-mmm yo me dedico ah seguir ciertos tipos de negocios de mi padre_ dijo sonriendo.

-en que trabaja tu padre?_ pregunto Albert extrañado.

-pues a veces pienso que es el dueño de todo_ ante esto Albert solto una carcajada, mientras ángel al principio no entendió porque lo hizo aun asi sonrio.

-buen chiste amigo…_ dijo Albert con las ocurrencias de aquel chico, pero noto como este frucío su seño…

-pasa algo?_ pregunto Albert sin entender.

-mmm no, creo que no…solo que debo ir a ver a mi amiga, ya debe estar despierta_ ángel solo le sonrio a aquel rubio mientras tomaba su jugo de frutas.

-no te preocupes amigo ve con ella, se que se pondrá feliz de verte…

-si se que será asi_ este se levanto y con una sonrisa le dijo_ espero nos encontremos pronto Albert…

-si igual yo ángel, saludos a tu amiga…_ diciendo esto el rubio miro como el castaño se encamino hacia la puerta de salida de aquel cafetín, sonriendo pues nunca habia sentido algo tan especial con alguien como con aquel muchacho, que aunque lo consideraba asi pues de porte era parecido a él.

**+.+.+.+.+.+ **

Candy se encontraba en aquella cama dormida en su profundo sueño, intentando despertar pero su cuerpo no hacia nada, sintió como unas manos rodearon la suyas y allí al fin sus ojos reaccionaron abriéndose poco a poco mirando que todo era blanco, cerrándolos rápidamente pues la luz era fuerte, pero al volverlos a abrir sus pupilas se acostumbraron mirando algo borroso donde estaba, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

-sfff_ habia sentido a su lado_ no te esfuerces mi linda…

Se giro poco a poco a su derecha mirando a aquellos ojitos verdes q brillaban mas aquella linda sonrisa que la cautivaba, allí estaba su pequeño angelito tomando su mano sonriéndole dulcemente, llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca con unos pantalones oscuros, mas ese peinado algo despeinado que lo hacia ver provocativo, ciertamente estaba junto a ella.

-si viniste…_ dijo ella poco a poco.

-si aquí estoy…

-pero como?_ ah pesar de haber estado mas alla de la muerte ella recordaba todo y cada una de las cosas que habían pasado, nada de su mente habia sido borrado.

-tengo un permiso especial_ le susurro él con una gran sonrisa, mientras ella le apretó su mano sonriéndole…_ bienvenida a la vida princesita…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Albert hacia unos cuantos minutos que habia comido en compañía de ángel, se sentía mejor, mas reforzado, camino con paciencia hacia aquella sala de espera, seguramente los chicos seguían aun dormidos…pero escucho…

-sueltame maldito aristócrata!_ era la voz de Archie, apresuro su paso solo para encontrarse a Terry quien tenia tomado del cuello a su sobrino contra la pared blanca mientras Anne intentaba quitárselo.

-dime donde esta mi pecosa?_ le grito Terry en la cara a Archie.

-que diablos te importa…todo esto es tu culpa!_ le grito este de manera dolida, allí vio la mirada turbia del castaño.

-terry suéltalo…_ le dijo Albert tocando su hombro, mientras este lo soltaba_ debemos respeto esto es un hospital_ le recordó el rubio con algo de molestia.

-Albert como esta?_ pregunto Terry suplicante, mientras Albert se conmovía con esto.

-esta mejor Terry…_ dijo este haciendo que Terry se calmara_ pero aun los doctores no aseguran nada, ella no a despertado…

-pero mejorara?

-eso esperamos…

-que diablos paso?_ pregunto Terry tomando su cabeza con sus manos…

-eso lo deberías saber tu no!_ le reprocho Archie quien era abrazado por Anne, mientras Terry sintió toda la culpa en sus hombros y se afligió.

-fue mi culpa_ susurro el haciendo que todos se sorprendieran_ no debi dejarla ir, pero…

-no te atormentes con eso amigo_ le dijo Albert tomandole su hombro_ las cosas de la vida pasan aunque uno no las quiera ni las espera_ Terry miro a su amigo y le sonrio levemente abrazandolo como un niño sintiendo la fortaleza que solo un verdadero amigo le daría, llenándose de paz por aquello; en aquel momento sintieron un carraspeo era el medico de candy quien traia una sonrisa..

-disculpen la interrupción_ dijo este con pena_ pero les traigo buenas noticias…

-ah pasado algo con mi hermana doctor?_ pregunto anne apresurada.

-si señorita…su hermana ah despertado…_ aquella noticia era música para todos donde se llenaron de alegría por saber que ella estaba bien.

-puedo pasar a verla?_ pregunto Terry con mucho mas animo, se sentía realmente feliz con aquella noticia.

-orita no lo puede hacer, ella ya se encuentra con alguien y pues…

-con alguien?_ pregunto Archie confundido.

-doctor eso no puede ser posible, sus únicos familiares somos nosotros…

-pues un joven a entrado a verla y dijo ser su novio…_ aquello hizo que todos se sorprendieran aun mas.

-su novio soy yo!_ le hablo fuertemente Terry, lleno de celos eso era obvio, mientras Archie solo solto una carcajada…

-Grandchester parece que se te an adelantado!_ dijo molestándolo.

-Archie compórtate!_ lo reto anne, haciendo que este se callara.

-doctor puedo verla yo, después de todo soy su padre…_ dijo Albert mientras Terry lo miro con una interrogante ah lo que solo le pudo decir_ después te explico…

-bueno señor Andley esta bien…

-Albert_ lo detuvo Terry_ deja que yo valla por favor…sabes que deseo verla…_ Albert vio que aquella mirada se cristalizaba.

-esta bien Terry…ve tu…_ al decir esto Terry solto una sonrisa, agradeciéndole a Albert y siguiendo al doctor hacia la habitación.

-no debiste dejarlo pasar!_ le critico Archie.

-no pude evitar eso Archie…él la ama…

**+.+.+.+.+.+ **

-ángel pero como as pasado?_ decía candy mas animada, su angelito la hacia estar bien y mejorar, realmente habían cosas que no entendía pero ya tendría tiempo para ello.

-pues…no te molestes…pero dije que era tu novio_ ante esto candy solto la carcajada, haciendo que ángel se sonrojara_ lo lamento era lo mas creible, todos saben que no tienes hermano y yo…

-auch!_ se quejo ella de su cabeza.

-que pasa pecosa?_ hablo preocupado el chico…

-solo me dolio un poco mi cabeza…creo que eh reido mucho_ dijo ella sonriéndole pasivamente.

-ángel…

-dime mi princesa?

-crees que…podre ser feliz?_ pregunto ella temerosa.

-lo seras_ dijo este dulcemente_ mirame_ ella dirigió sus pupilas a aquellas tan parecidas a si misma, sintió como su mano era tomada en las manos de su angelito envolviéndola y llenándola de una temperatura tan cálida_ se que seras muy feliz mi linda, y yo me encargare de ello_ seguido la miro con amor, depositando un suave beso en su muñeca.

Pero en aquel momento el rechinar de la puerta hizo que ambos se alarmaran mirando como otro castaño miraba con ojos llenos de rabia a aquel angelito, sintiendo celos por aquella situación; para Terry mirar aquella escena fue lo mas frustrante que pudo ver.

-que diablos pasa aquí?!_ pregunto Terry adentrándose a la habitación, mirando fijamente a ángel quien se mantenía estático y blanco con un papel, sentía muchas cosas en su cuerpo que no sabia interpretar, creía saber quien era este chico y lo importante que era para aquella rubia asi como para si mismo.

-terry_ susurro candy, desde la cama, creyendo que aquello era tan irreal, mientras sentía como miles de lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, aun recordaba lo que habia visto sobre él… su romeo… sintió tanta emoción, el estaba allí junto a ella, él estaba bien; Terry por su parte miro aquella fría cama donde estaba su pecosa llena de raspones y moretones en sus brazos, asi como aquel yeso en su pierna, allí estaba ella llorando mirándolo, tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez, allí estaba su amor…le dolia verla asi, pero esta vez se prometió algo:

''_**nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo''**_,

la vida le estaba regalando esta nueva oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Mientras ángel no sabia como reaccionar, nunca creyó llegaría un momento como este, él no estaba preparado realmente, aun asi quiso dejar que sus sentimientos se expresaran… pero debía detenerse… allí estaba él el culpable de aquella decisión de la rubia, pero también él causante de su misión…

-_él es…_ _ susurro este para si mismo…sabiendo que nada seria fácil ya al conocerlo.

Continuara…

otro capi mas, disculpen la demora chicas, pero eh comenzado mis clases en la universidad y pues,

se hace algo dificil subir los capitulos, aun asi no se preocupen que les subire lo mas pronto posible,

gracias por el apoyo con el fic *-*

me gusta mucho ver sus opiniones, ahora cm veran la pecosa esta recuperandose y terry a llegado a la batalla wiii :$

pero y ángel? xD

ya veremos que pasa ja.

ya saben chicas dejen reviewcitos con opiniones, si algo no les gusta o algo asi me avisan :*

que tengan un lindo dia...

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	7. Chapter 7

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 6**

La tensión en aquel cuarto era demasiada, donde tres personas tenían sentimientos encontrados, pero un castaño de ojos zafiros se acerco a aquel otro castaño tomandolo del cuello, donde ángel se sintió intimidado de pronto pero con agilidad con su otra mano tomo aquel brazo de Terry no dejando que este apretada su cuello, mientras Terry lo miraba con rabia…

-quien diablos eres tu?_ dijo cegado de la rabia, mientras candy no sabia como moverse, le dolia todo su cuerpo para levantarse, quiso hacerlo pero ángel empujo a Terry socorriéndola tomandola de sus manos.

-no te levantes princesa…_ le rogo él con mucha dedicación, cosa que para Terry no paso desapercibido_ sabes que no debes hacer eso_ candy entendió, sabia que estaba muy delicada aun como para estar con sus desastres.

-esta bien_ dijo muy tranquila recostándose nuevamente, mientras Terry se acercaba a ella evidentemente preocupado.

-estas bien mi pecosa?

-si Terry…solo no peleen…_ pidió ella conociendo como eran los chicos, donde estos se miraron con odio, se notaba que ambos no se llevaban bien.

-esta bien_ dijeron ambos entre dientes.

-pero quien es este?_ pregunto Terry con desden, ese chico no le caia nada bien.

-él a salvado mi vida…_ dijo candy tomando la mano de ángel, haciendo que Terry se calcomiera con todo su ser.

-pecosa yo…_ pero allí quedo aquellas palabras de Terry pues el doctor habia entrado a la habitación.

-mmm señores creo que deberían dejar descansar a la señorita…_ recomendó este tomando el pulso de ella.

-se encuentra bien?_ se apresuro ángel y Terry a preguntar al mismo tiempo.

-diria que muy bien…_ hablo él con una sonrisa, donde luego miro a candy_ señorita usted tiene mucha suerte de que este joven la haya encontrado…

-lo se doctor_ dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-muy bien…dejaremos que descanse un poco mas_ le hablo este sonriéndole.

-doctor_ hablo ella_ puedo ver a Albert?

-el señor William?_ pregunto el doctor, haciendo que ella reaccionara recordando todo aquello respecto a Albert, aquel era el tio abuelo y ella lo recordaba.´

-si a él_ pidió esta.

-ire por él, por lo pronto, relajece… y intente dormir…_ los chicos solo miraban como el doctor le indicaba a candy que hacer, en segundos ambos se miraban, descargando aquella rabia que sentía el uno por el otro_ muy bien, vámonos chicos_ dijo este a los muchachos invitándolos a salir, donde Terry salió pero antes de cruzar la puerta vio como aquel intruso miraba a su pecosa y besaba su mejilla, haciéndolo arder.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Albert habia sido enterado de que candy quería verlo, por ello al ver a Terry en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, él camino hacia la habitación de aquella rubia, encontrándola dentro de la misma, tan serena y inocente, se sintió mal con todo aquello y se aproximo rápidamente, rodeándola mientras posaba sus labios en su frentecita, haciendo que candy abriera sus ojos, reflejándose en aquel océano lleno de sentimientos, donde sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

-pequeña que pasa?_ pregunto él contrariado.

-hay Albert…_ susurraba ella mientras con sus brazos lo rodeaba por su cuello, abrazandolo tiernamente, mientras aquel rubio se confundía aun mas.

-pequeña hablame…

-casi te pierdo.._ susurro ella cerca de su oído_ prométeme que nunca cambiaras?

-pero pequeña…

-prometelo_ pidió ella con miles de lagrimas nublando su vista, mientras Albert no entendía.

-claro…claro que si_ dijo este abrazandola fuerte intentando reconfortarla_ yo no cambiare mi pequeña…siempre sere Albert…

-eso deseo_ dijo ella aun con sus ojos cerrados, mientras los abria y le sonreía a aquel rubio_ gracias…por darme todo durante este tiempo…_ aquello sorprendió realmente a Albert.

-porque lo dices?_ pregunto este confundido, acaso ya ella sabia…

-pues porque siempre me as cuidado…_ dijo ella evitando aquella pregunta.

-te quiero pequeña y mucho…

-yo también te quiero_ le sonrio ella tocando su rostro, quiso confesarle quien era, pero vio como ella en otro segundo bostezaba, estaba cansada.

-pequeña deberías dormir si?

-no te iras?_ dijo ella sonriéndole mientras sus palpados se cerraban.

-nunca me separare de ti_ contesto el rubio tocando aquel rostro lleno de pecas que estaba algo lleno de moretones, aun asi sonrio, en su corazón la alegría era inmensa, ella estaba bien y sana, eso era lo único que le importaba; tomo un rizo con su mano con mucho cuidado lo poso en su sitio, asi mismo tomo una de sus manos y la envolvió en las suyas, sintiendo como su alma volvia a su cuerpo, aquellas horas de angustia habían pasado a segundo plano, agradecia tanto al cielo todo aquello.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ángel estaba cansado, no creía que al pasar estos días sin dormir le afectarían tanto, por un lado se sentía cansado y por el otro tenia tanta rabia contra otro castaño que le habia dañado la vida a su princesa, ciertamente no podía odiar pero este chico no era lo que el imagino, además de que su corazón estaba contrariado, giro su vista hacia un extremo de aquel hospital solo para encontrarse con Terry quien lo miro con molestia, mientras lo mataba con la mirada, él solo bajo su cabeza intentando controlarse.

-_que haces angelito_…_ le reprocho una voz en su interior, haciendo que este se alertara.

-lo siento padre, pero él no es como pensé…

-_no juzgues hijo mio…sabes que nadie conoce los sentimientos de los demás si no lo as tratado… tu no eres asi__ dijo aquella voz en forma de susurro.

-perdoname…siento tanto temor a la vez…

-_ah que le temes?_

-ah que ella no sea feliz…

_-sera feliz, sabes que es asi… porque dudas de mi?_

-no dudo padre, pero son tantas cosas…

-_la perseverancia es una cualidad hijo, no la pierdas…_

-lo se padre, por ello me as enviado…

-_aprovecha tu tiempo y paciencia hijo…__ dijo por ultima vez aquella voz dejándolo confundido a la vez, a veces la paciencia no era lo mejor que poseía y ahora no sabia como hacer, aquel castaño en el otro extremo no le haría las cosas fáciles.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Aquellas horas pasaron largamente, donde una rubia no despertó hasta otro dia después, mientras era ajena a lo que las demás personas hacían, donde todos cuidaron de ella permitiéndole mejorarse rápidamente, por otro lado aquellas horas ángel las aprovecho para descansar durmiendo un poco en aquella sala de espera; mientras la mañana llego con su esplendor donde unos ojos verdes se reflejaban en otros de su mismo color, sonriéndole grandemente mientras bostezaba.

-buenos días dormilona_ dijo ángel con su rostro posado sobre sus brazos.

-tenia mucho sueñito_ dijo ella sinceramente_ oye como entraste?

-pues me pase sin que nadie me viera…por la ventana_ ella giro y en efectividad habia un árbol cerca de esta_ es difícil hacerlo cuando estas tan resguardada_ sonrio este con tranquilidad, recordando como la noche anterior intento entrar y Terry no se lo habia permitido.

-ángel que haremos?

-de que mi princesa?…

-si salgo del hospital, ah donde iras?

-pues contigo_ dijo este tocando su rostro.

-pero… no se me ocurre nada… quisiera que vivieras conmigo…

-ya pensaremos en algo, aun no te darán de alta.

-como lo sabes?_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-digamos que alguien estuvo escuchando cierta conversación_ respondió con una carcajada, mientras ella reia de la misma manera.

-angelito no debes hacer eso!

-lo se_ dijo este regañado_ pero ya lo hice.

-gracias mi angelito…_ le dijo esta besando su mejilla, haciendo que el se sonrojara a la vez que se le erizaba la piel_ as sido esa luz en medio de la oscuridad, me as dado la oportunidad de apreciar todo aquello que no valore en algún momento, me devolviste la vida…

-calla_ dijo el tomando su rostro_ todo esto a sido gracias a ti misma, tu decidiste, yo solo fui un guía…

-te quiero…_ susurro ella, sin saber a ciencia cierta porque lo hacia, pero aquello le habia salido del corazón, mientras ángel se alegro de todo aquello, pero su rostro cambio girando su mirada hacia la puerta_ que pasa?

-alguien viene…_ a pesar de estar en el mundo de los vivos algunos de sus dones estaban en él_ nos veremos mas tarde linda_ dijo él besando su frente rápidamente mientras se dirigía a aquella ventana saltando ágilmente hacia el árbol, mientras candy lo miraba sorprendida, era increíble lo que miraba, parecía que toda su vida la habia pasado en los arboles asi como ella_ oye princesa!

-mmm?_ le presto atención ella.

-yo también te quiero y mucho…_le hablo este guiñándole un ojo, mientras se lanzaba al suelo, al mismo momento alguien entraba por la puerta, donde candy aprovecho haciéndose la dormida… allí entraba un castaño de ojos zafiros, viendo como aquella rubia estaba dormida plácidamente en aquella cama, se acerco a ella con mucho cuidado, admirando aquel precioso rostro lleno de pecas, sonrio con aquello, mientras se sentaba en aquella silla a su lado, tomando a la misma vez su mano sonriendo con melarcolia pues esta se veía mas flaca y palida a lo que recordaba, aun se culpaba por todo lo que habia pasado, era su culpa de eso no tenia dudas, por ello comenzó a susurrar, sabia que esta dormía o eso creía.

…sentí tanto miedo pecosa…

…al leer aquellas líneas de Albert te aseguro que deje de respirar, creía morir con aquello…

…amor perdóname…

…se que fue mi culpa, fui un maldito cobarde por dejarte marchar de aquella manera…

…debi abrazarte y someterte asi fuese necesario, solo para que te quedaras conmigo…

…debi luchar!...

…yo…te amo tanto como para dejar de vivir sin ti, se que si algo malo te hubiera pasado yo hubiera muerto…

Terry hablaba sin saber que una rubia escuchaba con sus ojos cerrados y su corazón debocado, aquellas palabras sabia cuan sinceras eran pues ella misma presencio el como él perdia su vida luego de que ella eligiera morir, se sintió tan triste recordando aquello, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, ella tampoco podía dejar de vivir sin él por ello hizo aquella locura, ella también sufria por aquello, ella también sufrió verlo tirado en aquel pavimento cubierto de sangre, ella también lo amaba a pesar de la muerte…

…solo quiero que te quedes conmigo pecosa…

…eres mi existir, esa mañana llena de rayos claros y bellos que alumbra mi vivir…

..eres luz en tanta oscuridad…

…mi pecas te amo…

Allí aquella voz empezó a quebrarse, llenando de lagrimas aquella mano, mientras ella sentía como esas gotitas recorrían su dorso llenándola a ella de tristeza, quien no resistió soltar una lagrima que recorría su mejilla, mientras abria sus ojos solo para encontrarse a aquel romeo en su regazo llorando impotente, sufria tanto como ella, por ello poso una de sus manos temblorosas en su cabello tan sedoso como las olas fluviales del mar, mirando como este la miraba encontrándose aquel verdor y azul llenándose de amor;

Allí comprendieron cuanto se amaban, y entendieron el como tenían una nueva oportunidad de vivir…no separados, sino juntos como uno mismo; aquel castaño de un impulso lleno su vida, donde en un arrebato la tomo de su rostro mojado de lagrimas acercándolo al suyo y fundiéndose poco a poco en esos labios, formando un beso suave y sin prisa, ya que ella poseía su labio partido él no quería herirla, la besaba con devoción y con aquella ternura reprimida por muchos meses, recorrió con su lengua ese borde de su boca con mucho cuidado haciendo que ella se estremeciera y asi mismo intentara rodearlo con sus brazos pero un mueca de dolor interrumpió su calido beso pues ella habia lastimado uno de sus tantos hematomas en aquel débil cuerpo.

-cuidado pecosita…_ dijo Terry con amor, tomando sus brazos y llevándolos al borde de la cama, no sin antes besar con cuidado una ultima vez sus labios, sonriéndole con aquella mirada tan suya_ te amo!

-yo también te amo mi romeo_ dijo esta feliz, mientras aquel castaño volvía a tomar asiento, pero esta vez posando su cabeza en sus dos brazos, mirándola largamente con un brillo intenso.

-soñaba contigo... con volverte a ver... y no separarnos mas_ le dijo este con sinceridad, hacia mucho que deseaba decirle todo aquello pero no habia tenido el valor para hacerlo, maldita suerte que ahora lo hacia cuando esta prueba habia lastimado su corazón haciéndolo al fin reaccionar, la miro cerrar sus ojos pasivamente con esa tranquilidad que solo ella poseía y no pudo evitar preguntarle _ ¿en que estás soñando pequeña pecosa?

-en ti y en mi_ dijo ella en un susurro.

-pues ya no sueñes y abre tus ojitos…romeo esta aquí por su Julieta_ le replico él besando nuevamente sus labios llenándola de ese amor que hace unos días alguien mas habia obstruido, pero que ya nada importaba.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ángel caminaba con tranquilidad fuera del hospital, no estaba mal ir a comer algo afuera, desde que poseía un cuerpo vivo su necesidad de comer era aun mas grande y aunque no tenia dinero algo en su mente divagaba.

_''Dios proveerá''_

Caminaba sin prisas, seguro algo se atravesaría en su camino y seria maravilloso milagro, algo encismado en sus pensamientos no lo dejo captar que al pasar la gran puerta de entrada de aquel hospital alguien mas venia caminando muy rápidamente, con una gran maleta, que al chocar juntos ella reboto y su objetivo era caer al piso, mientras ángel quedo estatico, ni un paso hacia atrás habia dado pues su fuerza era grande, aun asi con agilidad la tomo de una mano a aquella castaña jalándola rápidamente a su cuerpo abrazandola, agradecia tanto al cielo que su velocidad aun seguía en él, pero…

Aquel olor a cítricos de perfumes caros, además de que la sentía temblar en sus brazos, hizo que dentro de él algo creciera haciendo acelerar sus corazón, mientras aquella chica estaba en el cielo, sentía aquel cuerpo cerca del suyo haciendo que miles de descargas la hicieran temblar; se separaron un poco él intentando calmar la situación, aquella era una señorita y aunque hubiese deseado estrecharla una vez mas, pues comprendía que la situación no era bien vista y él era un caballero.

Se separo de ella, pero era como si le faltara el aire, sin ni siquiera mirarla a su rostro se acerco a tomar aquella maleta tirada en el suelo, donde volviendo a ella intento sonreírle de una manera dulce, encontrándose con una piel de porcelana calida como la brisa fesca, asi con unos ojos oscuros y aquel cabello azabache, no sabia si correr y perderse de allí o seguir admirando a aquella señorita.

-gracias_ susurro esta escondiendo su rostro lleno de pena, tomando la maleta.

-no hay porque hermosa_ aquella frase no paso desapercibida para ambos, donde ángel se reprendió, mientras ella sonrio_ debo irme, un placer señorita_ dijo galantemente besando el dorso de su mano comprobando como ella temblaba cuando él poso allí sus labios, dejándola allí confundida, pues no entendía como su corazón habia dado un brinco de felicidad en aquellos momentos y por aquel joven que aunque no sabia quien era, pues algo en ella lo reconocia.

Mientras ángel caminaba por la calle, odiando su cruel destino, sabia quien era aquella chica y lo prohibida que estaba para él mismo, pero no sabia cuan hermosa era, además de que parecía una linda muñequita con grandes sentimientos guardados, sentimientos que otra persona no correspondía aun, con melarcolia miro el cielo, reclamándole a Dios con amargura.

-_porque ella padre…justamente ella…Anne Britter…_

Continuara…

Pues hola chicas! Si ya se es una locura? Pero ya saben aquí todo es locura inventada por mi preciosa cabecita jaja

Ángel y anne? Mmm se que las confundiré, pero ese es el plan buajaja xD

Bueno ni tanto, solo que demos un vuelco a la historia un poco, y ps :$ awww candy y Terry ya juntitos, por fin se dijeron algunas de las cosas que guardaban en su corazoncito *-*

Gracias por su apoyo lindas, espero les guste el capi y pues déjenme saber que les parece,

Se aceptan todo tipo de recomendaciones, regaños, gritos, tomates :D jaja

No en serio cualquier cosa dejen reviewcito, me gusta saber sus opiniones y apoyo.

Nos vemos prontito, tengan un bonito dia :)

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	8. Chapter 8

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 7**

Pasaron tres semanas donde una pecosa se recuperaba majestuosamente, llena de alegría, tres semanas donde un hermoso jarron de rosas blancas amanecían cerca de su cama, el causante un lindo chico de ojos zafiros que la adoraba, todas las mañanas despertaba con aquel dulce aroma, adoraba despertar tan bien con aquello, se sentía feliz a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, sus marcas y cicatrices habían desaparecido poco a poco asi como sus dolores, su único problema era aquel yeso que aun su pierna tenia, pero ya podía caminar libremente claro con ayuda de sus muletas, las odiaba pero aun asi debía usarlas si quería salir pronto de aquel hospital, aun asi ya lo habia logrado aquella mañana saldría de aquel sitio frio para encontrarse con aquel mundo que se le fue permitido ver por segunda vez, sonrio con alegría al ver a cierto rubio adentrarse a su habitación.

-buenos días mi pequeña, como estas?_ pregunto este vestido con un fino traje color negro, se veía tan apuesto y a la vez tan formal.

-bien mi príncipe, mmm debería preguntar porque el traje?_ dijo ella con cautela, mirando como este encontraba las palabras necesarias.

-me dejarías que te lo explique en casa…_ pregunto este con temor a ser rechazado.

-se que eres el abuelo William_ dijo ella mirando sus manos, mientras Albert se sorprendia, habia pedido que nadie le contara aun, pero como lo sabia…

-pero como…

-como lo se?_ dijo ella sonriéndolo_ pues no importa; solo quiero decir que gracias por todo, siempre estuviste allí apoyándome y brindándome ese cariño de hermanos que siempre necesite, cuando mas sufri estabas allí a mi lado, diciéndome que todo estaría bien y llenándome de mucho valor…yo…_ a estas alturas aquella voz se habia quebrado, mientras aquel rubio se aproximo a ella abrazandola con tanto fervor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-eres mi hermanita, esa luz que me envolvió y me lleno desde un principio, como poder evitar cuidarte mi bello angelito_ dijo este mirándola a los ojos haciéndola sonreir, donde después de aquel singular apodo hizo que candy recordase algo.

-albert…¿?

-mmm dime pequeña?

-puede un amigo quedarse en casa con nosotros…

-un amigo¿?_ Albert estaba confundido, aun no sabia que ángel estaba junto a ella.

-pues si… él me salvo cuando casi muero_ dijo recordando todo aquello_ yo quisiera que se quedara un tiempo con nosotros… y…

-se puede quedar si tu lo quieres_ dijo Albert besando su mano, realmente no le encantaba la idea de un extraño en su casa, pero se dio de cuenta como aquella mirada verde se habia iluminado al hablar de aquella persona.

-gracias Albert_ hablo feliz besando la mejilla de este con dulzura.

-pequeña mandare a Anne para que te cambies, por fin hoy saldrás.

-lo se, estoy tan feliz!

-vendre por ti pronto.

Solo fue casi una hora la que tardo aquella rubia en estar lista, donde una morena la intentaba de ayudar, pero aquella mañana como muchas otras esta se la pasaba algo distraída, donde la rubia lo habia notado, se preguntaba si realmente habia pasado algo malo con su primo, pero se sacaba aquella idea de su cabeza, esta mañana se sentía tan feliz; luego de estar lista enfundada en un vestido verde como sus pupilas, no era muy pomposo, era sencillo pues realmente no iría de fiesta, aun asi anne se habia encargado de poner un poco de color en sus mejillas asi como en sus labios, a la vez que su cabello iba amarrado en una sola coleta, haciendo que esta se mirara hermosamente increíble, sino fuera por su yeso nadie notaria que habia estado al borde de la muerte.

Salió caminando de aquella habitación con ayuda de sus muletas, caminaba poco a poco pero a un paso seguro, Albert venia a su lado pendiente de cada movimiento, asi como anne quien llevaba su maleta con su ropa, al llegar a la sala de espera, se encontró con Archie quien ya cancelaba la cuenta del hospital, y donde la recibió con un gran abrazo, seguido de aquel precioso castaño de ojos zafiros, en donde al verlo se sonrojo levemente, saludándolo con alegría.

Todos caminaron junto aquella rubia hasta la entrada del hospital donde ya los autos los esperaban, pero en aquel momento otro castaño entraba con un rostro un poco cansado, hacia días Dios habia permitido que el encontrara un sencillo trabajo de lavaplatos, con ello podía comer algo todos los días, realmente nunca habia trabajado, era difícil pero increíblemente le habia gustado; al ver a aquella rubia sus ojos se iluminaron.

-princesa_ para nadie paso desapercibido como este la llamo y mas aun cuando la abrazo con dulzura seguido de ella quien le abrió sus brazos.

-ángel?_ pregunto Albert al lado de aquella escena.

-hola Albert_ saludo este estrechando su mano.

-se conocen?_ pregunto la rubia.

-si digamos que me ayudo_ respondió Albert sonriendo_ pero de donde se conocen?

-el salvo mi vida_ dijo aquella pecosa, haciendo que todos se sorprendiesen, mas aun una morena que se escondia detrás del que era su prometido, por alguna extraña razón aquel chico hacia saltar ese corazón como solo una persona lo hacia, pero aquello era con mucho mas intensidad.

-ella era…

-si Albert, mi amiga en el hospital_ le dijo ángel.

-es mi hija…

-de verdad?_ intento decir sorprendido, aunque aquella rubia sabia que los conocía a todos.

-si claro…candy a él es que quieres llevar a casa?_ pregunto Albert a la rubia, mientras todos se levantaban en guardia.

-como diablos quieres eso pecosa!_ salto Terry anteponiéndose a ángel.

-tu no puedes permitir esto tio!_ grito mas atrás Archie, por alguna razón este desconocido no le inspiraba confianza algo en él le decía que no confiara, alli donde ángel lo miro solo para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros y aquellas mejillas encendidas, llenándose de magnetismo uno del otro.

-un momento chicos!_ dijo Albert_ si candy quiere a este chico cerca de ella pues asi será_ dijo como ultima voz, haciendo que aquellos dos se llenaran de rabia hacia aquel castaño.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Todos llegaron a aquella mansión de chicago llena de rosas, donde una rubia caminaba con ayuda del brazo de Terry quien cuidaba que otro castaño no se acercase a ella, todos se sentían felices al verla allí tan sonriente caminando aun con su yeso y algunas marcas de aquel espantoso desastre; mientras ángel observaba aquella mansión lleno de ensoñación, realmente nunca creyó posible verla tan de cerca y parparla con sus manos, caminaba a la vanguardia de la rubia, aunque no se acercaba a ella, sabia que Terry lo miraba con desconfianza al igual que Archie quien venia detrás de él.

-asi que la huérfana volvió_ dijo alguien desde la puerta, era neil, quien habia quedado sin respiración al verla allí al fin, desde que se entero de aquel accidente intento verla pero nadie lo dejo pasar, se sintió con tanta rabia, pero allí estaba ella tan frágil y linda, realmente era una maravillosa mujer, quiso decir algo cortes cuando la vio cerca de él pero simplemente no pudo, vio las caras recriminatorias de todos, pero menos la de ella.

-terry suéltame_ pidió candy.

-pero pecosa…

-por favor_ pidió nuevamente ella, mirando como Terry la soltaba con cuidado, mientras ella se encaminaba con mucho cuidado y con apoyo de una de sus muletas, pero trastabillo y casi cayo al suelo, pero alguien la sostuvo de su cintura, al girar su vista allí estaba su ángel.

-ten cuidado_ le dijo sonriendo.

-gracias angelito_ respondió ella con una sonrisa, tomandolo de la mano, pidiéndole con la mirada que la acompañara, caminó hacia neil dejándolo mudo, mirándolo largamente, todos estaban confundidos no entendían porque ella hacia esto; ángel la soltó sonriendo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-que me ves huerf…_ pero antes de terminar aquel insulto, él se sintió rodeado por los brazos de ella… ella estaba abrazandolo… y a él… sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, no sabia que decir ni como actuar, mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos por aquella escena, mas un angelito sonreía lleno de felicidad.

-te perdono por todo lo que me as hecho neil_ le susurro ella al oído, haciendo que este se confundiera aun mas, pero su corazón comprendió aquello, llenándose de una calidez que hacia mucho no sentía, sintiendo tanto temor y alegría a la vez, a lo que solo pudo rodearla con sus brazos con mucho esmero, sonriendo pues al fin habia encontrado ese perdón que necesitaba.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Se encontraba en su cama, acostada mirando lejanamente como Anne arreglaba su closet, recordaba lo que habia pasado con neil y sonreía, realmente ella nunca pensó en hacer aquello pero se sentía mucho mejor.

-listo_ habia dicho anne desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-gracias anne.

-candy…_ dijo esta con algo de ¿vergüenza?

-que pasa anne, ven_ dijo la rubia dándole lugar en aquella gran cama.

-candy… pues es sobre…_ anne pensaba contarle a su amiga y hermana aquello que sentía, realmente algo pasaba con ella, algo que no era normal, ella estaba confundida y quería ayuda, pero aquella puerta sono y un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entro a aquella alcoba, haciendo que la morena dejara de respirar asi como ángel quien la miro largamente, apreciándola como un maravilloso ser.

Para candy esto no paso desapercibido, ambos chicos se miraban largamente y con una chispa mmm un tanto…especial; aquello era demasiado raro, ambos estaban sonrojados y mirándose parcialmente bobos, por eso quiso eliminar aquello tosiendo levemente llamando la atención de ambos.

-princesa estas bien?_ pregunto aquel angelito caminando hacia aquella cama, pero aquello de ''princesa'' hizo molestar levemente a alguien de aquella sala.

-si ángel, estoy bien, gracias_ le dijo sonriendo.

-bueno yo me retiro candy, tendrán mucho de que hablar_ susurro Anne con su mirada en aquel suelo.

-no Anne no te vallas… mira te presento a mi salvador Ángel…ángel ella es mi hermana Anne_ dijo la rubia presentándolo, viendo como ambos se daban la mano, pero curiosamente ángel hizo una reverencia como todo un ingles besando aquella mano, dejando a ambas chicas impresionadas.

-un placer señorita_ dijo este con gallardía, mientras Anne lo miraba sorprendida.

-yo…ps…igual_ dijo esta tartamudeando, quitando su mano rápidamente, en su corazón sentía tanta confusión que debía marcharse_ debo irme, Archie me debe estar esperando_ para ángel aquel nombre le fastidio un poco, pero aun asi le sonrio, mientras la veía marchar.

-me podrías explicar que fue eso?_ pregunto la rubia desde su cama.

-que fue que?_ dijo este haciéndose el loco.

-eso que presencie…era algo raro…

-tonterias candice, no hay nada raro!

-candice?_ dijo ella arqueando su ceja.

-bueno princesa es que…_ intento inventar algo, pero no sabia que, se acerco mucho mas a su lado sentándose en aquella cama_ tu sabes que todo es tan cambiado para mi.

-lo se angelito_ dijo ella comprendiéndolo, aunque aun le quedaba esa inquietud, tomo una de sus manos para unirla con la de ella, pero algo llamo su atención y eran las multiples cortaditas en sus manos_ pero que te a pasado?

-ah eso_ dijo con simplicidad él_ pues consegui un trabajo.

-de carnicero?_ pregunto ella sorprendida.

-no, no…de lavaplatos jajajaja_ dijo riendo_ pero supongo que no seme da bien lo de lavar las cuchillas sin cortarme…

-ángel_ susurro esta conmovida, mientras ella estaba en el hospital, habia olvidado que él pobre debía mantenerse de alguna manera, ya su vida terrenal no seria igual a aquella vida tan especial en aquel plano celestial_ lo lamento…

-pero porque princesa?

-por mi haz pasado tantas cosas_ dijo esta bajando su mirada, pero el la tomo con sus manos haciendo que aquellos pares de esmeraldas se miraran.

-pasaria miles de cosas si debo de estar a tu lado…todo vale la pena…

-ángel…_ dijo esta con una inquietud aun muy grande.

-que pasa princesa?

-aun siento_ dijo tocándose su corazón como queriendo arrancarlo_ pareciera que algo aun no esta bien…

-porque lo dices candy?_ dijo él algo preocupado_ te sientes mal?

-no es eso, solo que presiento que algo pasara…

-vamos candy estas bien, no te preocupes_ dijo tomandola en sus brazos haciendo que esta posara su cabeza en su pecho_ yo estoy aquí para protegerte…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-asi que la maldita huérfana esta viva!_ dijo una chica de cabello cobrizo llena de rabia.

-asi es hermanita_ le hablo neil desde el balcón recordando aquel recibimiento y sonriendo_ esta mas hermosa…_ susurro para si mismo no siendo escuchado por su hermana.

-todo estaba tan bien y apareció de nuevo!_ dijo con rabia_ odio esto…

-que mas da eliza…

-como diablos dices eso… esa estúpida huérfana será un obstáculo en nuestro planes!

-hay eliza cállate!_ dijo con fastidio mirándola.

-que?!_ ella no creía como neil la trataba_ no me digas que sientes algo por ella…

-eso no te interesa!

-que te pasa tonto! Porque diablos estas asi!_ le grito tomandolo de su fina chaqueta.

-sueltame ya maldita sea…

-neil_ dijo sorprendida sintiendo como este la lanzaba lejos de su alcanze.

-ella nunca te ara ningun caso_ dijo esta soltando su veneno.

-no me importa_ dijo este sonriéndole_ ya tengo algo mas importante.

-que?_ dijo esta confundida por sus palabras.

-su perdón…

-pero que estupidez…estas loco hermanito, pero tranquilo yo la eliminare de nuestro camino y…_ pero allí aquel dialogo llego a su fin pues neil habia llegado hasta ella tomandola fuertemente de su brazo.

-si le haces lo mas minimo a candy te juro que olvidare que eres mi hermana_ le hablo este cerca de su rostro con infinita rabia, su misión ya no era molestar a aquella pecosa, ahora entendía que era protegerla de su hermana.

-porque neil?_ susurro esta con algo de temor.

-porque ella es importante para mi…_ le dijo con sinceridad soltándola de su brazo, encaminándose a la puerta, dejándola sumida en aquellas palabras, consumiéndose de rabia y odiando aun mas a candy prometiéndose que acabaría con ella.

Continuara…

Hola chicas! Lamento la demora, pero eh estado muy atareada con mis clases :)

Igual eh aquí el nuevo capi, gracias por su apoyo, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones…´

Y ta tan…anne y ángel! Jaja, seh una locura lo se, pero tranquilas todo bajo control, recuerden que ángel es un angelito pero esta en plano terrenal osea que siente sensaciones mas humanas cada dia, eso no le impide sentir nada por esta morena *-*

Y quien es ángel?

Ps un angelito jajaja… solo no duden eso :$

Ya apareció eliza :S quiere arruinar toh pero la mantendré bajo control xD

Denme opiniones chicas, si quieren algo especial en el fic ps avísenme, por mi no hay ningun problema adaptar cualquier idea, un gran saludo y nos vemos prontito.

Me apurare con el otro capi!

Gracias por todo lindas, que tengan un lindo dia!

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	9. Chapter 9

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 8**

Se sentía hastiada de tanto estar en su cama acostada mirando por ese gran ventanal, quería correr libremente hasta mas no poder, pero apretó sus labios a ver aquel yeso en su pierna, con algo de molestia aparto todas las cobijas que la arropaban, intentando ponerse de pie con sumo cuidado para no perder su equilibrio, simplemente se escaparía un rato, quería ver aquel jardín lleno de Candy's, sonrio al recordar a Antony asi como a Stear.

-muy bien candy_ se dijo asi misma, al verse de pie con sus muletas, llevaba una gran sonrisa por aquello, camino hasta la puerta y con cautela reviso aquel pasillo encontrándoselo vacio, paseo con cuidado por allí, percatándose que increíblemente aquella gran mansión estaba vacia, era extraño aun asi agradeció aquello, camino con mucho cuidado bajando las escaleras encontrándose todo en sumo silencio y completamente solitario_ donde están todos¿?_ se pregunto asi misma confundida.

Camino con calma hacia los jardines no sin antes ver aquel plano de galletas en una de las mesas del recibidor, sonriendo con picardia por aquella travesura caminando hacia aquel plato devorando una tras otra galleta sin ni siquiera pensarlo, hacia días que no provaba algo como aquello, pero en uno de sus mordiscos un periódico atrajo su atención, estaba doblado donde sin sabes porque con una de sus manos lo abrió de par en par encontrándose con aquel titular de primera plana, que la hizo estremecerse mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

''**Afamado actor Terrence Grandchester contrae matrimonio con la ex-actriz Susana Marlow''**

Aquellas letras hacia que su alma se llenaba de lagrimas asi como su rostro, miro la fecha y sonrio con melarcolia, eran tres días después de que ellos terminaran, no podía creer aquello, habia dejado a terry libre pero no creía que se casaría tan pronto… allí dejo de sostener aquel papel dejándolo caer a sus pies, mientras sus pulmones no enviaban aire a su cuerpo sintiéndose asfixiada, mientras su rostro palidecía de una manera rápida, sintiendo como su cuerpo se desvanecía envolviéndose en una oscuridad, susurrando simplemente.

-terry se ah casado…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-me siento feliz que candy este con nosotros, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ella…_ eran las palabras de Archie desde hace mas de dos horas habia estado hablando solo de ella, anne no quería sentir celos pero como podía evitar aquello, si no se mostraba tan interesado en ella como en candy, ella solo pedia unos minutos de su tiempo en donde hablaran de ellos pero este no hacia mas que hablar de su prima, ella solo apretaba sus manos en forma de soportar pero su corazón quería gritarle, ya no soportaba ser la segunda en la vida de Archie, ella merecía algo mas, no solo migajas de él, ella necesitaba sentirse amada, ella quería ser amada…_ orita ire a ver como se siente, espero este comoda en su casa…

-BASTA!_ fue el grito que habia escuchado Archie desde el extremo de su habitación, fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos oscuros que chispeaban de rabia, mientras este estaba sumamente anonado por aquello, que le pasaba a anne¿? Se preguntaba en su interior.

-anne…_ intento decir algo.

-solo cállate!_ dijo esta con rabia, levantándose de aquella silla caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola y dejándolo allí pasmado, no entendiendo lo que ocurria, llenándose de cierta alegría aquel corazón por a ver visto aquella mujer fuerte ante él.

Mientras anne caminaba a paso seguro pero este se debilitaba junto con su corazón, recargándose en una de las grandes paredes de la habitación, sintiéndose sola, llorando pues se sentía la segunda en todo, ella quería ser lo principal de alguien, pero nunca lo era; solto un gemido acompañado de muchas lagrimas que cubrieron su blanco rostro, llevando sus manos a el cubriéndolo; allí estaba sola en aquel pasillo tan largo recargada a aquella pared deseando un abrazo, sintiendo soledad en su corazón.

-no estas sola…_ susurro alguien a su lado, llamando su atención encontrándose con aquellas esmeraldas que la ignotizaban, allí estaba aquel chico extraño que habia salvado a candy; intento limpiar su rostro y levantarlo con su dignidad pero aquella mano tan calida de aquel chico atrapo su mano_ no te averguenzes de llorar…

-yo…

-eres hermosa_ habia pensado ángel para si mismo, pero lo habia dicho en voz alta sin percatarse de aquello, mientras anne lo miraba largamente, sintiéndose extraña, no aguantando un segundo mas y lanzándose a aquellos brazos abiertos derramando miles de lagrimas, cobijándose en aquel extraño que le inspiraba tanta paz_ no estas sola anne, a mi me importas_ susurro este fuera de si, solo disfrutando aquel momento con la morena.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Donde estoy¿?

Muerta nuevamente…

Mire mis manos y sentí un hormigueo que me invadía, mire a los lados y curiosamente conocía aquel sitio, sentí nuevamente esa opresión en mi pecho que ya una vez habia sentido, camine sintiendo ese frio calar mis huesos, mire aquel volante de ''Romeo y Julieta'' y empeze a recordar aquel sitio, ese farol era conocido, aquella calle estrecha… esos disparos¿?

Aquel sonido de almas detonándose la hizo correr hacia aquel callejón de donde provenían los sonidos, encontrándose aquellos dos hombres que con una sonrisa pasaban a su lado, mientras yo mire hacia aquel fondo donde ya un cuerpo estaba en el suelo, me acerque con muchas lagrimas en mi rostro, sabia quien era aquel chico…Terry.

Nuevamente lo veía allí tirado, sangrando, mirando la lejanía, pero lo miro girarse donde este le sonrio con pesar, mientras en su rostro habían miles de lagrimas.

-_pecosa…_

Sentí aquella voz vagamente en mi cabeza, y perdi nuevamente mi realidad, escuchando como alguien me llamaba insistentemente.

-pecosa, por Dios reacciona!_ pedia Terry asustando sosteniéndola en sus brazos,la habia encontrado tirada en aquella entrada, estaba palida y no volvia a la realidad, se estaba preocupando y no sabia que hacer_ amor por Dios, no me hagas esto…

No entendida que le habia pasado, miro a su alrededor encontrándose aquello que temia, era el periódico de hace unos días, donde su primera plana era esa dichosa boda con Susana, se sintió fatal con aquello encontrando la razón de aquello tan malo.

Ángel miraba como anne sonreía con todo su esplendor, hacia unos cuantos minutos donde ambos habían hablado de lo hermoso de la vida y donde él se encargo de hacerla reir de la minima cosa que pasara por su mente, se alegraba de verla mas tranquila y relajada, se notaba que ambos tenían algo especial que los unia de alguna manera; caminaban hablando de cosas superficiales pero se encontraron con un Terry quien tenia en sus brazos a una palida candy quien no reaccionaba.

-princesa_ dijo ángel corriendo hacia ella, mientras anne se acercaba a ellos asustada por aquello que veía_ que le as hecho?_ le grito a Terry con amargura.

-yo nada…la eh encontrado asi_ dijo este tocando el rostro de aquella rubia.

-candy…_ susurro ángel tomando su mano, encontrándola fría cosa que lo preocupo_ necesito agua…mucha agua y un jugo de cereza…

-pero que…_ intento replicar Terry sin entender.

-haganlo_ dijo este muy serio, haciendo que tanto Terry como anne corrieran a la cocina, logrando su cometido, lo habían dejado solo con aquella inconsiente rubia, la habia tomado en sus brazos dándole un beso en su frente, mientras acercaba su boca a su oído, susurrándole algo que la hizo reaccionar rápidamente, de manera azorada y respirando grandes bocanas de aire, mientras con sus manos se aferraba a los brazos de aquel fuerte chico.

-áng…_intento esta hablar en un grito ahogado, pero no podía hablar, sentía que le faltaba aire.

-que paso princesa?_ decía este algo preocupado mientras tocaba su rostro con amor, mirando como esta sonreía levemente, respirando aun con dificultad.

-pecosa…_ dijo alguien mas quien ya traia un vaso lleno de agua, seguido de una morena quien traia aquel jugo que habia pedido, mientras aquel castaño al mirarla despierta al fin se le ilumino su rostro, llegando hasta ella tomando su mano; ella lo miro largamente sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas recordando que aquel estaba casado sintiendo que su mundo caia en contra de ella.

-no llores princesa_ dijo ángel abrazandola para si mismo intentando protegerla, viendo a Terry de manera discriminativa, mientras este lo miraba con mucho odio, ambos se odiaban y una sola persona era la causante, era esa rubia en medio de ambos_ te llevare a tu cuarto…_ dijo este tomandola en sus brazos, pero ella lo apretó con su mano haciendo que este la mirara.

-no.._ susurro ella_ yo…quiero...rosas…

-el jardín? Pero si no te encuentras bien candy?_ le replico él, pero aquella mirada tan verde como la de él mismo suplicaba, por ello decidió llevarla_ anne ven con nosotros_ hablo este nuevamente caminando hacia la puerta donde anne los siguió, mientras Terry miraba lejanamente como estos se alejaba, ocultando sus sentimientos destructivos queriendo acabar con aquel chico que se interponía en todo lo que deseaba, pero de una sola cosa estaba seguro y era que debía apartarlo de su pecosa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-estas mejor?_ pregunto anne abrazando a su hermana, donde ambas estabas en una pequeña banca cerca de aquel gran jardín lleno de rosas.

-gracias anne…_ respondio la rubia sonriéndole.

-vamos toma mas!

-esta delicioso_ respondió candy tomando aquel jugo que su hermana le habia dado.

-esta tan lleno…de paz_ dijo anne mirando lejanamente, mientras aquella rubia miraba la misma dirección encontrándose con su angelito quien sonreía tomando una de las rosas de Antony en sus manos, se veía tan pasivo y calmado.

-es paz en tiempo de angustia_ respondió esta a su hermana, mientras ella estaba embobada mirándolo.

-y salvador en tiempo de miedo_ replico ella en un susurro haciendo que aquella rubia la mirase extrañada, donde no comprendió porque ella se sonrojo levemente cuando aquel castaño las miro largamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-anne hay algo que deberías decirme?

-yo?_ dijo esta algo asustada_ no candy que debería decirte…

-no lo se, solo presiento que hay algo que aun no se.

-son ideas tuyas_ dijo la morena muy tensa.

-las cosas no marchan bien con Archie?

-no quisiera hablar de ello…_ dijo esta evitando aquella pregunta.

-es eso…

-de verdad luego te contare si?

-claro que si hermana_ dijo candy con una sonrisa.

-te molestaría si voy con ángel candy?_ aquello parecía como si le pidiera permiso, a lo que candy solo pudo reir.

-vamos anda ve…los esperare aquí…_ allí la vio caminar hacia su angelito, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se incomodaba de gran manera no entendiendo porque aquellos chicos actuaban de manera rara juntos.

-hola!_ escucho una diminuta voz a sus espaldas, girándose un poco encontrándose con aquellos ojos oscuros.

-hola_ dijo este sonriendo tontamente invitándola a acercarse a su lado, donde este acariciaba levemente a una rosa.

-que haces?_ pregunto ella mirando como este se preocupaba por aquellas rosas.

-mmm mira esta rosa_ le enseño este como aquella rosa estaba algo marchita en su interior_ están enfermando…

-pero porque?

-creo que necesitan mas agua, los días an sido calurosos y eso les afecta grandemente, necesitan mucho mas cuidado_ respondió él.

-pobresitas_ dijo anne tomando una de las rosas, pero llevándose la mala suerte de toparse con una de sus espinas_ auch!

-linda te as dañado_ dijo este tomando su dedo con mucho cuidado llevándolo a su boca, haciendo que anne se alarmara pero esta no apartaba su mano, sintiendo aquel calor de su boca en su dedo donde este limpiaba su sangre que manaba de ese pequeño agujero, mientras ángel solo le sonreía, soltando asi su dedo limpiándolo con un pañuelo comprobando como ya la herida no manaba sangre_ listo!

-pero como? Como lo sabias?

-ella lo hacia cada vez que yo me…_ pero allí callo, dándose de cuenta que no debía hablar mas.

-lo lamento…_ dijo esta creyendo que era algo doloroso para él.

-no te preocupes, solo que…

-la extrañas?_ pregunto ella buscando su mirada verde.

-lo hacia…pero desde que estoy aquí, siento que esta junto a mi… yo…

-no debes contarme mas, no quiero ser imprudente_ dijo la morena con una sonrisa, intentando cambiar aquel tema_ te gustan mucho las rosas?

-claro, son mi vida…

-porque?

-siempre eh estado rodeado por ellas, son importantes para mi_ le respondió este tomando una en sus manos donde con agilidad la corto sin recibir ni siquiera un roce con alguna espina, acabando una por una con ellas, dejando una rosa indefensa libre de algún dolor_ toma…

-gracias, es hermosa…

-no tanto como tu_ le respondió este con gallardía, haciendo que ella se sonrojara dejándola muda.

-vamos con candy…_ dijo esta evitando aquella mirada que la envolvía.

-vamos_ dijo este tendiendo su mano, donde ella la tomo, dejando que sus miradas se cruzaran, entendiendo que aquello era mas fuerte que ambos, donde ángel olvido por completo quien era.

**+.+.+.+.+.+ **

-vamos susi debes comer algo...

-no quiero!_ grito esta tirando la comida a aquel piso, donde la vajilla se partia en miles de pedacitos.

-susi…_ dijo la señora Marlow viendo como su hija decaía con cada dia mas, hacia casi un mes en que Terry se habia ido dejando su hija en el altar, un mes en que no podían salir de aquella casa por la simple razón de que eran la comidilla de todos en la calle, eran la burla de la prensa y mas aun cuando Terry no habia dado la cara por ellas, todo era un fiasco en sus vidas.

-porque mamá?

-nena no te preocupes él volverá…

-cuantas veces me as dicho eso!_ le grito esta frustrada_ estoy harta de escuchar lo mismo!

-pues querida sino vuelve iremos!

-de verdad mamá?_ dijo ella con esperanza.

-claro que si mi bebé, todo por ti…

-eres la mejor mamá del mundo_ dijo esta abrazando a aquella mujer que cumplia todos sus caprichos, separándose un poco de ella_ mamá y si esta con esa mujer?

-eso es lo que averiguaremos mi nena, si esta con ella pues debe dejarla…

-pero…

-mi susi_ dijo esta levantando aquel rostro_ Terry es solo tuyo, nadie puede separarte de el amor de tu vida…

-tu crees que Terry me ame mami?

-eso no lo dudes hija, asi que sonríe, mañana mismo comprare nuestros boletos y buscaremos a tu futuro esposo.

-me haces tan feliz mami!

-todo para mi hija_ respondió aquella mujer tomando a su niña consentida en sus brazos, prometiéndose que Terry pagaría todo esto que les habia hecho.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

La noche habia caido y su mente aun estaba confundida, era hora de dormir pero no podía hacerlo, decidió levantarse con cuidado de su cama solo para beber un poco de agua de aquella mesita cerca de su cama, aun imágenes de aquello que habia visto en su mente vagaban haciéndola preocupar, no entendía si ya aquellas cosas no iba a ocurrir porque aun las podía ver.

Sintió un sudor frio que recorrió su cuerpo y supo que aquello era miedo, no sabia que mas pensar; sin saber porque aquella imagen de Terry la perturbo, haciendo que se afligiera, pero en aquel instante un sonido en su balcón llamo su atención, mirando como una sombra se colaba por su ventana, solo la luz tenue de aquella luna la hacia coincidir que era alguien, se preocupo un poco por lo que intento caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero sintió como alguien la aprisiono contra la pared tapando su boca, donde solo pudo soltar un quejido.

-shhh… no grites pecosa…soy yo_ le susurro alguien en su oído haciendo que ella temblara pero era algo emocionante, este destapo su boca con cuidado, pero sin separarse de ella.

-terry…_ solo pudo decir encontrándose con aquella sonrisa hermosa que poseía.

-debemos hablar pecosa…

-pero…

-pero antes…_ le callo sus palabras con un beso, algo apasionado, pero lleno de ternura, dejándose llevar ambos, sintiendo como este se apoderaba de su boca llenándola de amor, pero allí recordó que aquel chico ya tenia dueña y para su pesar lo aparto de ella_ porque?_ dijo este confundido.

-no quiero…_ dijo ella con frustración_ esto no debe ser…no puede ser…

-que parte de que te amo aun no entiendes mi tarzan pecoso_ dijo apoderándose de su boca nuevamente, impidiendo que ella se apartara de él, aunque a quien quería engañar ella, realmente ya no se quería apartar de aquel castaño que la hacia sonreir sin ningun motivo.

Continuara…

Hola! xD

Ps si aquí vuelvo con mas *-* lamento la demora pero nuevamente me adsorben las clases,

Gracias a Dios prontito tendre unos días de vacaciones donde podre adelantarles mas capis,

Bueno ya veremos pronto chicas :)

Ah ver que opinan del capi? :D

Si ps anne esta algo cansadita de Archie :( pero ps ya se llevaran su sorpresita…

Y ángel esta mas con ella, eso que quiere decir?

Les recuerdo angelito esta en el mundo de los vivos, el puede amar, odiar, sentir y sufrir, asi que no se sorprendan *-* aunque este en una misión ps tiene derecho a vivir :*

Y susi aparece D: ya veremos que trama e.e ah ver si entiende ya que Terry es solo nuestro y un poco de la pecosa jajajaja

Bueno niñas ya saben cualquier cosa dejen reviewcito, yo con mucho gusto los leo todos cosa que me anima mucho ps apoyan de una manera increíblemente linda y alentadora *-*

Linda tarde para todas y nos vemos prontito ^.^

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	10. Chapter 10

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 9**

-terry suéltame_ dijo esta un poco molesta, aquel castaño no la soltaba, realmente ella no quería ser soltada, aun asi le dolia pensar en aquello.

-pecosa_ dijo este llevando su rostro a aquel pecho de ella, escuchando como aquel corazón desbocado gritaba esos te amo que el tanto deseaba_ tu corazón no miente al decirme que se alegra de mi cercanía_ hablo una vez mas en un tono seductor, haciendo que esta temblara mientras un frio calaba sus huesos.

-yo…_ aquellas palabras no salian de su boca, y como replicar ante aquella gran verdad.

-esta bien_ dijo este alejandose de ella, dándole aquel espacio deseado_ solo quiero hablar...

-tu diras?_ hablo la rubia caminando con cuidado hacia su cama, pero aquella situación la habia dejado débil ya que no podía dar los pasos deseados, pero sintió aquel brazo que la ayudaba a caminar llegando a salvo a su destino, sentándose en aquella cama, viendo como Terry tomaba asiento a su lado, mientras este no sabia como comenzar.

-cuando te fuiste yo…

-terry no hablemos de eso…_ dijo ella queriendo evitar aquel dolor de recordar, pero aquel castaño no permitiría aquello, en sus manos estaba aliviar aquel dolor.

-pues igual lo hablaremos pecosa…_ hizo una pausa mientras tomaba la mano de ella_ ese dia que te fuiste me condene a una vida que no deseaba, me sentí perdido en un pozo sin fondo…sin ti, esa luz que me mantenía de pie… te mire por la ventana quise correr detrás de ti pero en aquel momento Susana se sintió mal y la culpa me corrompió todo mi interior, sintiéndome aun mas culpable… la señora Marlow aquella noche me vio aun al lado de su hija y por su sonrisa se que en ella fue señal de triunfo, aquella noche me propuso casarme con su hija, supuestamente para que esta se sintiera feliz y asi progresara de manera positiva con el hecho de faltarle una pierna…_ allí candy sintió como la voz de Terry sonaba afligida y una sombra cruzo su rostro, mientras ella apretó su mano en forma de darle fuerza_ acepte casarme con ella solo porque por una vez en mi vida quería hacer algo bien, algo que tu me encargaste, no quería fallarte, me sentí acorralado, en un callejón sin salida, pero allí ocurrió aquello… recibi la noticia de que te iba a perder y corri lo mas que pude hacia ti, yo…

-abandonaste a Susana?_ pregunto ella sorprendida.

-pues claro_ dijo este sonriendo_ abandonaría al mundo entero solo por saber que tu estas bien mi pecosa.

-pero…pero como?_ aun estaba confundida.

-pecosa si aquel telegrama que me envio Albert hubiera llegado una hora mas tarde, te aseguro que me hubiera arrepentido de aquella boda…pero llego justamente cuando iba a decir aquel falso si…

-oh Terry…_ esta puso cara de terror_ la abandonaste en el altar?

-si pues no tenia mas opciones y tampoco pensaba en ninguna…

-pero Terry Susana sufriría muchísimo…as hablado con ella?

-por supuesto que no!_ dijo este apretando su mano_ no quiero verla a ella o a su madre nunca mas…

-pero Terry…

-candy_ la interrumpió este_ entiende de una vez por todas que yo solo te amo a ti… no quiero seguir con aquella falsa, tu eres lo mas importante que tengo!_ allí ella sintió como aquel castaño ya estaba cerca de su rostro donde en un segundo devoro sus labios llenándola de ese néctar que le encantaba donde esta lo rodeo dejándose llevar por aquellas manos exploradoras que la dejaban queriendo aun mas.

-te amo…_ susurro ella en aquel segundo que tomaron aire, donde Terry sonrio de medio lado con aquella arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-pecosa debes descansar_ sugirió el dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-tu también…_ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-mañana nos veremos temprano…claro eso si el señor ángel te deja…_ dijo él con ironia.

-celos señor Grandchester?

-no, para nada_ dijo este con molestia.

-terry no estes asi…

-no importa pecosa…te amo, debo marcharme_ dijo él sonriéndole, caminando hacia el balcón, haciendo un ademan de despedida con su mano_ que sueñes conmigo mi vida_ hablo nuevamente con una linda sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la vista de aquella pecosa, mientras ella solo sonreía por la locuras de su amor, recostándose en su cama, recordando aquellos besos tan dulces que habían inundado su boca, sonriendo a la vez como una niña pequeña dejando que los brazos de morfeo la envolvieran en un maravilloso sueño.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

La mañana llego y un pesado dia los envolvió a todos, sintiendo como aquella mañana estaba mas fría de lo normal, todos se sentían pesado y sin mucho animo, como siempre una pecosa se habia quedado dormida, soñando con algo hermoso donde un castaño de ojos color zafiro era el producto de aquello.

Mientras tanto Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca mirando lejanamente extrañando grandemente a una persona en especial, pensando en como estaría y lo mas importante donde estaría.

-piensas en él no?_ habia preguntado Archie con su rostro palido y unas ojeras hasta mas no poder.

-si, no debi dejarlo ir, pero como detener al terco de tu hermano_ dijo él con una débil sonrisa.

-anoche eh soñado con él…_ dijo aquel chico al lado de su tio mirando esa misma lejanía_ en mi sueño me abrazaba haciéndome prometer que protegería a Candy y a alguien mas…_ hablaba el con algo de confusión_ creo recordar ese nombre…pero ash! Lo eh olvidado…

-tranquilo Archie_ dijo Albert tratando de calmarlo pues lo veía frustrado.

-tio crees que esta bien?

-no lo se_ respondió este con melarcolia.

-presiento algo malo tio, y no quiero ser pesimista pero…

-Archie calmate…no pensemos negativamente, se que Stear volverá con nosotros_ dijo este intentando convencerse a si mismo de aquello.

En aquel momento una sombra cruzo por el gran ventanal, mientras un auto negro entraba por aquel portal llenando de un vacio a los presentes que miraban aquello.

-un auto_ pregunto confundido Archie.

-no esperaba visitas, será mejor que vallamos a ver…

Dijo Albert caminando con su sobrino hacia la entrada, encontrándose sorpresivamente a ángel quien miraba la lejanía de aquel auto quien se aproximaba a la mansión, llenando a los recién llegado de dudas, mirando como aquel castaño sonreía melarcolicamente, mientras que con su cabeza hacia un ademan en forma de saludo hacia ellos donde solo Albert lo contesto con un asentimiento, solo unos segundos bastaron donde ya aquel vehículo se parqueaba frente a aquellas escaleras de entrada, reconociendo quien era aquella recién llegada vestida de negro.

-tio esa es…

-patty…

Allí estaba aquella chica delante de ellos, vestia completamente de negro y en su rostro una profunda tristeza era transmitida, además de las notables ojeras y sus ojos brillosos que no pasaban desapercibido…la vieron subir las escaleras con el pesar de su alma, donde ninguno de los dos entendía aquella visita inesperada…solo hasta que vieron aquello que llevaba en sus manos…

La bandera de Estados Unidos junto con una medalla de honor…

Símbolo de muerte para ellos…

-no…no…no_ empezó a decir Archie tomando su cabeza con sus manos, llenándose de desesperación, mirando como patty se paraba frente a ellos mientras miles de lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

-Stear…_ aquellas palabras no salian de su boca, solo sus labios titiritaban llenos de dolor.

-mi hermano…_ intento decir Archie mientras Albert lo abrazo intentándolo consolar.

-murio en combate…_ dijo ella al fin, sintiendo aquel infinito dolor, envolviéndose también en aquellos brazos fuertes de Albert, donde este intentaba mantener la cordura de la situación, pero como evitar aquel dolor…allí aquellos tres chicos lloraron abrazados, pidiendo por el alma de su querido Stear, queriendo que aquello fuera un sueño.

Ángel solo miraba aquella escena, no evitando que aquel dolor fuera suyo, entendía que la muerte era inevitable, pero ahora entendía mas aun el dolor que le causaba a un ser querido por una partida sin despedida y sin esperarlo, entendía que vivir era morir, pero también que morir era un renacer; camino feliz hacia aquellos rosales de Antony sin hacer ruido sonriendo al saber que a pesar de sentir aquel dolor de los chicos, él sabia cuan bien y feliz se encontraba aquel inventor en la casa de su padre, donde compartía con aquel rubio creador de rosas.

**+.+.+.+.+.+ **

El funeral de Stear Cornwell se celebro en los terrenos de Lakewood donde todos sabían que el hubiera deseado ser enterrados, el negro oscuro marco la llegada a aquella mansión llena de rosas, donde todos los presentes se despidieron de aquel joven inventor de una manera llena de sentimiento, no reprimiendo aquellos gritos por parte de patty pidiendo que este regresase a su lado, mientras todos lloraban, fue increíble ver a Neil llorando frente a la tumba de su primo, a pesar de todo una vez mas consto que aquel cobarde chico era nada mas un ser humano con sentimientos reprimidos, donde este estimo siempre a su primo…

La tia abuela con su caparazón de hielo no pudo evitar sentir miles de lagrimas en su añejo rostro, donde se abrazo a su querido sobrino mayor… mientras Archie solo abrazaba a su novia y a aquella novia de su hermano, intentando darles animos pero como iba a hacer aquello si el mismo estaba hundiéndose en aquel abismo…

Ah lo lejos una rubia miraba aquel entierro de su primo, sonriendo mientras depositaba una rosa en la tumba de su rubio que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la otra.

-como haces para sonreir en este momento pecosa?_ pregunto Terry a su espalda, no obviando que esta no habia llorado con la noticia tan inesperada.

-porque se que ambos están en un lugar mejor…

-como lo sabes?

-simplemente lo se_ dijo esta con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Terry y lo abrazaba, llenándolo de esa dulzura que solo ella podía crear_ la muerte hay veces no es mala, simplemente es el paso a una mejor vida, donde no hay mas sufrimientos ni desdichas, la muerte es paz en tiempos de tribulación, por ello me alegro…

-pero tu estuviste a borde de la muerte pecosa y no creo que era paz para ti_ dijo este tocando aquellos risos con delicadeza.

-porque la diferencia fue…que yo elegí morir cuando no debia_ dijo esta sorprendiendo a Terry quien quiso decir algo mas y sabia que era un reproche_ en cambio a Stear le habia llegado su hora…

-porque tu…

-shhh…_ lo acallo esta con su dedo_ no hablemos de eso mi romeo, solo dejame abrazarme a ti un momento mas, disfrutando la vida contigo…

-are que cada momento de tu vida la disfrutes con alegría junto a la mia pecosa_ hablo Terry mientras besaba su frente, abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Eliza caminaba llena de frialdad, hacían dos días habia vuelto de su viaje en Londres, no quería volver pero la inesperada muerte de su primo fue un impedimento a sus merecidas vacaciones, odiaba volver a aquella casa donde debía compartir el mismo techo con la insulta huérfana, no sabia que hacer para sacarla de su camino, pero ya su mente pensaría en algo para eliminarla; como todas las mañana caminaba por los alrededores encontrando que mirar, pero en el jardín lo único que encontró fue un fuerte cuerpo lleno de sudor, donde el portador era un chico castaño de ojos verdes quien cultivaba mas rosas y quien estaba sin camisa mostrando su admirable cuerpo llenando de deseo la mirada de aquella peli roja.

Ángel estaba mas tranquilo ahora que habia conseguido el permiso de Albert para cuidar aquellas rosas de Antony, ciertamente este jardín estaba menos cuidado que el de Chicago pero aun asi creía que podía arreglarlo, por ello cultivaba mas rosas nuevas intentando darle otro toque mas hermoso a aquel rosal, pero no dejaría pasar para salvar aquellas rosas que ya se encontraban allí, intentaba retirar aquella maleza que se habia creado a su alrededor, pero allí sintió uno carraspeo y dirigió su vista a la recién llegada no encontrando nada grato en ella.

-buenos días_ dijo eliza con coquetería.

-mmm buenos días señorita…_ dijo ángel continuando con su labor.

-tu quien eres?

-no creo que a una señorita de su posición eso le importe_ hablo este con simplicidad continuando con su trabajo, mientras eliza se llenaba de molestia por aquella respuesta, sintiéndose rechazada por él.

-no sabes que es mala educación contestar de esa manera…

-tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños…

-por eso mismo pregunte quien eras estúpido_ dijo ella fuera de sus cabales, aquel chico era desesperante, donde este solo solto una carcajada cínica.

-que modales esos_ hablo ángel burlándose de eliza.

-ash!_ protesto ella_ dime tu nombre sirvientucho o seras despedido inmediatamente, seguro no sabes que el dueño de estas tierras es mi tio y si yo quiero…

-si tu quieres que?..._ le interrumpió este_ no creo que Albert haga algo malo en mi contra, además no soy un sirviente de esta casa.

-entonces que diablos haces aqui?_ no entendía, sino era un sirviente era un invitado, pero que hacia allí en aquel estado.

-acaso no lo ves…simplemente cultivo unas rosas para candy…

-acaso eres amigo de la huérfana?_ pregunto esta sorprendida.

-no conozco a ninguna huérfana…_ dijo ángel empezando a altarse, sabia que esa era la manera de tratar a candy de aquella chica.

-candy es una huérfana…_ ante aquella acusación ángel miro a eliza con profunda rabia, pensando que si tan solo fuera hombre ya le habría partido la cara, pero él era un caballero no podía hacer aquello.

-no deberías expresarte asi de las personas, no es bien visto…

-por favor, no me hagas reir_ dijo aquella con desfachatez_ Sabes… Servía de mucama en mi casa, sabe ganarse la simpatía de otros_ hablo eliza con malicia.

-ah si_ dijo ángel con simplicidad_ sabes que yo soy lavaplatos, es bueno sentirse útil_ menciono este mirando como eliza se molestaba aun mas.

-es una ladrona_ Arremetió con rabia_ robó mis alhajas y además un collar de mamá, nunca se sabe qué estará haciendo, sino consigue lo que quiere usa la violencia… una vez lastimo a mi hermano neil_ ángel solo se carcajeo con aquello_ si sigues con ella mancharas tu prestigio…

-y acaso tu hermano no pudo defenderse, jajaja_ dijo aquel riendo aun mas, mientras ella se llenaba aun mas de rabia_ oye dime a ti también te golpeo, aunque claro una chica como tu que mas puede hacer que gritar…

-me as dicho debilucha!_ grito esta.

-algo asi_ respondió ángel acercando su rostro al de aquella chica_ Gracias por el consejo… Ahhh por cierto, serías tan amable de hablarle sobre mi también?_ Eliza solo miró confundida_ el jardinero cultiva solo rosas, es un lavaplatos que no gana nada, pelea a menudo con quien lo mire mal, rompe las reglas siempre, y tal vez es un delincuente que esta detrás de la fortuna Andley… "Sí sigues siendo su amiga, manchará su prestigio", anda díselo por favor…

-pero que…_ dijo ella confundida mirando como este la dejaba allí caminando hacia la mansión donde solo tomo su camisa tirada en la hierva.

-oye debieras verte la cara en un espejo Eliza, es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás_ Concluyó ángel mirándola por encima de su hombro, dejándola allí parada consumiéndose de odio por aquel chico, que increíblemente la habia tratado mal a ella… Eliza Leagan…pero increíblemente ella se confundió aun mas, aquel chico la hacia llamado por su nombre, como lo sabia? Aun asi no presto atención a aquello y solo se marcho a su habitación donde pensaría algo para quitar a la huérfana de su camino.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Aquel dia habia pasado rápidamente, donde habia pasado el dia completo con Terry cabalgando, llenándose de amor mutuamente y compartiendo como nunca lo habían hecho, esta vez ambos disfrutaba aun mas su grata compañía; a pesar de las circunstancias se alegraba tener a patty cerca de ella, sabia que esta lloraba aun por Stear pero ella intentaría a partir de mañana en que aceptara aquel cruel destino.

Cerro la puerta del balcón y se encamino a su cama, sonriendo aun mas al ver su pierna ya libre, esta mañana le habían quitado aquel molesto yeso de su pierna, sintiéndose ya mas libre para correr, pero sus pensamientos fueron truncados al escuchar como alguien caia por su balcón, sintiéndose el estrepitaje de una caída, temiendo porque fuera Terry.

-terry_ llamo ella abriendo la puerta de su balcón encontrándose a un castaño en el suelo, pero aquel no era Terry.

-terry…Terry…últimamente es lo único que sabes decir y ángel que?_ dijo este levantándose de aquel suelo frio, mientras se limpiaba.

-hay angelito_ chillo ella abrazandolo.

-claro como ahora es Terry ya ni ven a uno…_ hablo este haciendo pucheros.

-perdoname mi ángel…ven pasa_ dijo esta arrastrándolo hacia su cuarto, llegando a la cama donde ambos tomaron asiento._ cuéntame que as hecho?

-pues bien eh cultivado rosas nuevas_ dijo él con orgullo.

-no sabia que cultivabas rosas_ hablo ella sorprendida.

-acaso no recuerdas quien soy princesa…

-claro que si, debe ser Antony que te a enseñado verdad?

-oh si se podría decir que si_ dijo él mintiéndole un poco al respecto de eso, pero allí la vio bostezar_ ah no se vale candy, ya te eh dado sueño…

-no es eso solo que estoy cansada…

-claro con Terry paseando todo el dia, quien no_ dijo con cierta molesta_ ven aca_ dijo jalándola a su pecho, haciendo que ella se acurrucase.

-aun no entiendo porque lo tratas asi…_ hablaba candy ya con sus ojos cerrados, escuchando el palpitar de aquel corazón.

-no me cae bien princesa solo eso…

-deberias darte la oportunidad de conocerlo, no es una mala persona…

-no lo se…

-hazlo por mi_ hablo ella en un susurro, mientras sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ella, dejándose envolver por aquellos brazos calidos y llenos de paz.

-por ti haría cualquier cosa mi princesa_ dijo el angelito, admirándola mientras dormía, llenándose de alegría al tenerla asi en sus brazos, dándole un dulce beso en su mejilla, queriendo que aquel momento nunca acabara y que siempre tener ese poder de estar asi con aquella rubia.

No se dio cuenta en que momento fue que el mismo admirando aquel rostro lleno de pecas, dejo de estar despierto, cerrando sus ojitos, llenándose de esa armonía que deseaba siempre, cubriéndose ambos con aquel manto de sueño tan hermoso y lleno de alegría.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

La mañana llego y alguien estaba frente a la puerta de candy debatiendo en entrar, sabia que aquella pequeña pecosa dormía aun, pero necesitaba hablar con ella de algo importante, se prometió solo entrar y despertarla, asi por lo menos hablaría con ella antes de que todos se levantaran, tomo la manilla en sus manos y la giro abriendo lentamente aquella puerta, se adentró a aquella habitación sonriendo pues aquella princesa habia dejado la puerta de su balcón abierta.

Camino con paso calmado a aquella cama, pero lo que encontró lo lleno de sorpresa y shock al principio, pasando a un segundo plano de cólera y luego a uno de infinita rabia; allí estaba ángel abrazado con candy ambos envueltos en un placentero sueño, sus respiraciones acompasadas, mientras aquella pecosa se encontraba muy comoda en aquel fuerte pecho.

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!

Grito con rabia a esos dos chicos, viendo como ambos azorados se levantaba por aquel grito de rabia, donde un angelito miro quien era el presente y con algo de temor le aclaraba.

-no es lo que tu crees…

Continuara…

Holi chicas!

Como ven aquí vuelvo con mucho mas de mi desastre *-*

Les regalo un capi mas larguito, espero lo disfruten mucho y me dejen sus opiniones si :$

Como ven eliza volvió e.e ash! Nos toca calárnosla xD

Y ps encontraron a angelito y a Candy in fraganti O.o

Que pasara ahora?

Ps lo veremos prontito jaja

Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad son muy lindas por sus palabras :$

Cualquier queja ps avisen xD se acepta toda clase de tomates, menos los verdes *-* jajaja

Que tengan un lindo dia :)

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	11. Chapter 11

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 10**

Aquellos dos chicos en la cama estaban medio dormitados pero al ver la gran figura delante de ellos su sueño se esfumo, llenándose de sorpresa en ambos y a la vez algo de miedo por aquella reacción tan repentina; ninguno de los dos imagino que la mañana los envolvería y que su sueño lleno de paz acabaría.

-ven aca_ dijo el recién llegado tomando a ángel de su camisa, arrastrándolo con él.

-no por favor no le hagas nada_ dijo la rubia tomando a aquel chico de su brazo.

-pequeña lo matare!_ hablo Albert frustrado al ver como esta lo defendia, mientras ambos chicos abrían sus ojos en grande ante aquella declaración.

-Albert no digas eso!_ le reprocho la rubia.

-escucha esto ángel_ le amenazaba el rubio_ te metiste con la chica equivocada_ le hablaba apretando su cuello, donde este se solto con agilidad.

-debemos hablar Albert…_ le dijo ángel ya serio.

-ah ahora deseas hablar!

-vamos calmate, hablemos y te explicare_ ante aquello este tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer.

-bien, sígueme!

Le dijo con rabia pasando al lado de candy sin ni siquiera mirarla, estaba muy molesto con ella para hacerlo, como podía permitir aquello, minimo tendrían que casarla con aquel chico por aquella desfachatez , pero como hacer aquello que el menos deseaba… miro de reojo como ángel besaba la mejilla de su pequeña y ardió de aun mas rabia, pero no dijo nada solo siguió caminando mirando al fin como este lo alcanzaba y caminaba junto a él.

Caminaron hasta llegar a aquella biblioteca, donde Albert cerro aquella puerta detrás de el castaño, pasando aquel seguro para que nadie los molestara, invitando al chico a sentarse mientras él se dirigía a aquella pequeña botella de coñac, no bebía tan temprano pero esta vez la situación lo ameritaba.

-y bien?_ pregunto al fin este, después de ese silencio ensordecedor.

-pues…yo…_ realmente no pensó que aquello iba a ser tan complicado.

-que diablos pretendes con mi pequeña?_ le recrimino Albert de pronto.

-yo nada Albert…

-no casi nada… te parece poco encontrarlos durmiendo juntos!

-ah eso_ dijo este sonriendo nervioso_ ps veras…

-de paso te burlas de mi!

-no, no claro que no, es solo que…

-la quieres?

-si eso si, pero…

-te enamoraste de ella?_ pregunto este con sorpresa.

-no eso no, es que…

-la amas?

-pues si, pero…

-que tu que!_ le grito este alterado_ como puedes…

-albert cállate!_ le grito ángel parándose de su silla, mientras Albert se levantaba de la suya con la misma rabia.

-ah mi no me calles imbesil!

-pues deberías callarte y escucharme…

-quiero que te largues de mi casa ya mismo!_ le dijo Albert fuera de sus cabales.

-no yo no puedo hacer eso…

-pues lo aras porque yo mismo te sacare!_ le amenazo una vez mas el rubio caminando hacia él con intenciones de tomarlo de su hombro, pero cuando lo hizo vio aquella sonrisa de ángel, mientras este con su mano la poso encima de su brazo.

-no pensé que debería recurrir a esto…_ dijo ángel mientras Albert perdia el sentido de su vista, mirando como todo a su alrededor cambiaba iluminando todo su entorno, mientras el mismo sentía un gran mareo que lo hacia confundirse, allí se sumió en aquello desconocido que lo sorprendería.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-patty por favor come algo…_ decía anne con tristeza, mirando como su amiga lloraba abrazada a una almohada, hacían casi dos días en donde ella habia mantenido aquel plan… llorar desconsoladamente por aquel amor que ya no estaban.

-no quiero nada!_ le grito patty frustrada, tirando aquel plato de frutas al suelo, haciendo con esto sentir mal a anne.

-Patricia!_ le grito candy quien venia entrando a su habitación, realmente esta iba con Albert pues tenia miedo a lo que le estuviera pasando a su angelito, aun asi no pudo evitar pasar por la habitación de su amiga al oir aquel estruendo.

-candy_ susurro esta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no te hagas este daño_ se aproximo esta a su amiga_ anne solo quiere ayudarte, hace horas que no comes, te la as pasado llorando y no sales de estas paredes…no hagas esto patty…

-yo…_ susurro esta arrepentida, mirando como anne ya recogía el plato echo añicos en aquel piso_ lo siento anne, de verdad lo siento_ hablo ella con sus lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-no importa patty_ dijo anne tranquila_ yo comprendo por lo que estas pasando…

-me siento mal, no quisiera vivir…

-patty no digas eso_ dijo candy abrazandola, intentando alentarla para que dejara de sufrir.

-candy ya no soporto esta opresión en mi pecho_ gimio ella.

-patty hazle caso a candy, no puedes hacerte esto…no estas sola amiga_ le dijo anne abrazandola también, las tres se daban aquel apoyo necesario para continuar viviendo.

-creen que el este bien?_ pregunto esta limpiando un poco su rostro.

-se que esta mas que bien_ hablo candy a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-lo extraño, esta opresión en el corazón no me deja…

-pero patty debes aprender a sobrellevarla_ hablo anne.

-haria cualquier cosa por estar con él una vez mas…_ susurro fuera de si.

-patty no puedes decir eso_ hablo la rubia comprendiendo a su amiga_ todos vivimos para morir, y aunque Stear se haya despedido muy joven, era su tiempo, debemos comprender que Dios asi lo quiso…era tiempo de marcharse…

-porque cada quien tiene su tiempo? Porque no morirme y ya…_ dijo frustrada.

-porque todos tenemos una meta en nuestra vida, si mueres no la alcanzaras…

-pero aun asi es mi vida…puedo elegir…

-puedes elegir…pero no seras feliz con eso patty_ hablo la rubia por ultima vez, comprendiendo aquel dolor de su amiga, mirando a anne quien permanecia en silencio mirando por la ventana.

-chicas_ susurro patty fuera de si_ quisiera descansar…

-claro patty, descansa…_ dijo rápidamente anne, jalando a candy hacia la puerta, quien no estaba convencida de dejarla sola.

-patty…

-ve candy, solo quiero dormir algo…_ dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.

-llamanos cualquier cosa patty_ le dijo anne a su amiga, seguida de candy quien miro a su amiga largamente, estaba en esa cama mirando el suelo, con esa mirada vacia…

-gracias por todo chicas_ fue el susurro de patty antes de ellas salir por aquella puerta dejándola divagar en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos vacios llenos de nostalgia.

Y de que valia su vida ahora sin su inventor,

nada era suficiente,

nada era importante,

nada era vida sin él…

pensó en sus días junto a él, y se convenció aun mas de lo que haría…

camino hacia su baño, mirándose al espejo, su rostro palido y con enormes ojeras, de la patty anterior ya nada quedaba, donde estaba aquella chica optimista pues no lo sabia; abrió aquel espejo mirando sus cosas de aseo personal, pero solo aquella hojilla llamo su atención, estaba en el baño de huéspedes no le sorprendia que aquello estuviese allí, la tomo en sus manos mientras caminaba unos pasos a el interior de su cuarto tirándose a aquel suelo frio, mientras con sus manos empuñaba aquel objeto, sonreía llena de melarcolia, una sonrisa vacia y sin chiste.

Su vida no importaba, solo anhelaba una cosa y era estar con ese amor de su vida, de que valia ahora todo, ya no lo sabia…se sentía sin vida, anhelando aquello que no podía, pero que obtendría, aquellos ojos se oscurecieron pensando en que allí acabaría su dolor; con su mano derecha empuño aquel filo, donde sin pensarlo lo paso profundamente por la muñeca de su mano izquierda, sintiendo asi como una de sus venas era cortada, mientras toda esa sangre era esparcida por su brazo; aquello no le dolia, el dolor hacia su inventor era aun mayor, solo sentía como la vida dependía de un solo hilo que ella cortaría a raíz.

Con su otra mano ya cortada hizo la misma operación en su muñeca derecha, cortando asi sus otras venas y esperando que aquella sangre corriera aun mas, quería desangrarse en aquel momento; miro lejanamente a aquel techo llorando, susurrando solo una cosa mientras se hundía en la oscuridad…

-llevame contigo amor…

Anne y Candy caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo, estaban afligidas por lo que le sucedía a su amiga; candy entendía aun mas lo que ella pensaba, ella también habia sufrido tanto como patty, ella también habia llorado por su amor, la diferencia era que su amor no habia muerto, pero si esa hubiese sido la situación estaba convencida de que hubiera muerto sin luchar…

-hubiera muerto?_ se pregunto Candy fuera de si deteniéndose en aquel pasillo, dejando que su mirada perdida aterrara a anne.

-que pasa candy?_ pregunto esta llenándose de miedo.

-patty…_ susurro una vez mas_ yo también hubiera deseado morir…pero yo…

-Candy no entiendo…

-corre anne!_ le dijo esta corriendo hacia la habitación de patty, mientras anne corria detrás de ella.

-pero que pasa?!_ grito esta confundida, donde en un segundo llegaron a la habitación de su amiga, donde candy la abrió sin tocar, encontrándose con aquello que una rubia temia… allí estaba el cuerpo de patty palido y inerte sentado en el suelo, ella se estaba desangrando, ante aquello anne solto un grito despavorido mirando aquella fuerte escena, su amiga estaba bañada en sangre llenando aquella fina alfombra de sus gotas de vida; corrieron hacia ella donde Candy la tomo en sus brazos sin importar que se manchaba de su sangre, tratando de tapar sus muñecas para evitar que se desangrara aun mas…

-anne llama a Albert!_ grito esta fuera de si, entendiendo en carne propia el porque aquel actuar de patty.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

_que es esto? Siento como si yo no estuviera presente en ningun lado, me siento liviano, sin ningun peso en mi vida, donde estoy?_

_No veo nada visible, todo es tan claro y sin sentido…que me pasa?_

_Mmm la mansión de Lakewood…_

_las rosas, tan palpable en mis manos, que olor mas exquisito este… parecieran mas alegres que la ultima vez que las vi…_

_Mmm risas…_

_y esos niños que hacen correteando en las rosas, serán de los niños del hogar? No entiendo esto…_

_El estudio, esta igual que siempre, pero lleno de colores…es aun mas alegre y limpio, no hay nada de papeles en mi escritorio que felicidad tan grande…pero esta no debe ser mi vida, yo tengo miles de cosas sin resolver aun… me duele mi cabeza… agggrrr!_

_-hola!_ escuche un susurro, me gire y era un niño castaño muy pequeño de unos 5 años quien me sonreía, tenia unas esmeraldas muy llamativas y lleno de un brillo especial._

_-hola…_ le hable, poniéndome a su altura viendo como este me sonreía de manera angelical._

_-que haces aquí?_ pregunto el pequeño con curiosidad._

_-mmm no lo se, estoy perdido…_

_-ven busquemos a mamá…ella sabe que hacer_ dijo este con alegría tomando mi mano y jalándome a la salida._

_-como tu mamá lo sabra?_

_-pues…acercate_ dijo el pequeño haciéndome arrodillar ya que me quería susurrar algo a mi oido_ aquí entre nos, creo que mami es una princesa y ella sabe todo_ dijo el niño haciendo un ademan con sus manos señal de que era algo grande, mientras yo sonreía con aquella ocurrencia._

_-tu crees?_ pregunte siguiendo aquel juego…_

_-si…el otro dia se perdió mi osito teddy y mami sabia donde estaba_ dijo este como si su mamá fuera todo para él y asi lo era, donde yo solo reia con aquel pequeño._

_-bueno busquemos a esa princesa…_

_-siii!_ grito el chiquillo con alegría, tomando una vez mas aquella calida mano mia jalándome hacia la cocina._

_-vamos a la cocina?_

_-sip…_

_-pero porque?_

_-es que…pues…_ el niño estaba algo sonrojado_ me prometes no reírte?_ dijo con ternura, donde me sentí lleno de paz._

_-lo prometo…_

_-tengo hambre!_ hablo el niño jalandome aun._

_-pero que…_ iba a decir algo mas, pero las ganas de reírme por aquella ocurrencia era aun mas grande._

_-prometiste no reírte_ chillo el pequeño con un puchero._

_-vamos no llores…ven aca_ le dije tomandolo con todo el amor que tenia sobre mis brazos, abrazandolo donde el pequeño se abrazo a mi con mucha familiaridad._

_-quiero chocolate!_ chillo aun mas abrazado a mi, donde simplemente sonreí, viendo que ya estábamos en la cocina, esta se encontraba totalmente vacia, nadie estaba allí, aquello era raro…la cocina estaba igual, por ello camine hacia uno de los estantes encontrándome una rica torta de chocolate._

_-esta te gusta?_ pregunte a ese terremotico que aun estaba comodo en mis brazos._

_-siiii esa!_ grito este, mientras yo lo sentaba en la barra, asi caminando hacia la torta tomando un trozo, viendo como aquella mirada se iluminaba grandemente, definitivamente aquel pequeño era un amante a aquel dulce; le pase un poco y este lo miro detenidamente en sus manos._

_-que pasa pequeño?_ pregunte con duda, ante aquella mirada._

_-es muy poco…_ dijo este quejándose, mientras yo reí._

_-vamos…_ lo tome en mis brazos nuevamente, mientras este empezaba a comer llenándose de chocolate sus mejillas rosadas._

_-mira como estas comelon…_

_-oye…_ se quejo este, pero ignorándome siguió comiendo._

_-y digame señorito, ah donde vamos?_ le pregunte limpiando un poco una de sus mejillas._

_-mmm mami esta en el lago…_

_-vamos para alla entonces!_ le dije caminando con el en mis brazos, aquel niño me inspiraba mucha confianza, realmente no sabia que hacia allí y muchas cosas no entendía, como donde estaban todos? Pero con aquel pequeño mis preguntas se disiparon rápidamente, sentí tanta paz desde que lo mire por primera vez; nunca habia pensado en tener hijos, pero con aquel pequeño mi espíritu de padre salió a la luz mostrándome lo mucho que deseaba un bebé asi de parecido._

_-mira allí esta mami!_ dijo él pequeño sacándome de mis pensamientos, donde mire aquella mujer hermosa a orillas del lago con un gran sombrero que cubria su rostro del sol…_

_-ella es la princesa?_ pregunte acercándome a ella._

_-si…_ dijo él pequeño moviéndose entre mis brazos señal de que lo bajara, donde lo deje en el suelo, estábamos a unos metros de aquella mujer, donde el pequeño comenzó a correr hacia su mamá_ Mami! Mami!_

_-pequeño tus mejillas…_ intente decir, pero este habia comenzado a correr, sin darme tiempo de limpiarle aquellos restos de chocolate._

_-mi amor!_ grito con alegría aquella bella mujer donde corrió hacia aquel niño, abrazandolo con amor, donde comprendi que aquellos dos seres poseían un vinculo mas alla de madre e hijo, un vinculo que en el fondo envidie..._ que hacias angelito?_

_-jugaba con tio Albert_ escuche aquello y quede estatico, _

_como me habia llamado aquel niño? _

_Acaso era lo que escuche…mire aquella linda mujer que levantaba su rostro hacia mi, quien ya estaba delante de ellos… _

_ese rostro hermoso, esos labios color carmín, esas esmeraldas, ese cabello rubio…_

_esas pecas…_

_-candy!_ exprese con asombro…_

_-mami… jugamos que el no sabe quien soy…aunque es algo tonto_ dijo él pequeño aun abrazado a su mami, donde yo estaba en shock._

_-angelo que te eh dicho de hablar asi de tu tio!_ le reprocho la rubia._

_-mami lo siento…_ dijo en un puchero aquel niñito…vi como la rubia me miro y sonreía…_

_-no se como lo aguantas mi príncipe…_ me dijo a mi, mientras completo con…_ una vez mas le diste chocolate…_

_-mami no te molestes con tio…yo lo obligue_ dijo el pequeñito salvándome, mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos_ te quiero tio al…_

_Aquellas palabras tan dulce como la miel retumbaron en mis oídos, llenando de dicha mi corazón, sintiendo como mi vista se nublaba, mientras esa imagen de candy sonriéndome no salía de mi cabeza, que era aquello? Intente ordenar mis pensamientos pero no sabia como hacerlo, ya nada habia a mi alrededor, todo era oscuro nuevamente y sin color, pero mi mente intentaba decirme algo al mismo tiempo que mi corazón lo gritaba._

_Sentí una fuerte presión en mi cabeza y al fin mi mirada se ilumino, encontrándome con dos esmeraldas frente a mi, donde mire mi alrededor, encontrándome con aquel chico delante de mi, yo lo tomaba con mi mano, mientras este me sonreía… mire esta vez detenidamente aquellas fracciones y ate cabos sueltos que no encajaban…_

_aquel chico era…_

-hola tio Albert…_ susurro ángel con alegría, mientras el rubio lo miraba sin poder despegar sus ojos de él…no era un simple angelito…era él hijo de su pequeña.

Continuara…

Hola niñas!

*-* que tal? xD

Omg! Se les cumplió lo del angelito :$ *-*

Ps este capi se enfrasco mas en él, para el prox vamos aclarando algunas cositas ._.

Espero les guste, déjenme opiniones si por fa, les agradecería que me dijeran que tal? :)

Para la prox dejo agradecimientos específicos jeje, ando orita cortita de tiempo *-* por eso les subo este rapidito…

Igualmente muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia, se los agradesco enormemente…

Que tengan un lindo dia chicas!

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	12. Chapter 12

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 11**

Aquellas esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta de sus labios, pero esta no salía, no sabia que hablar, que pensar o que expresar, estaba simplemente estatico… no sabia que pasaba, que hacia él allí, si realmente aquello que habia visto era una realidad, si todo era un sueño.

Oh Dios que alguien lo golpeara, porque no entendía nada de aquello, sentía solo una necesidad que aquel chico también esperaba y era un abrazo, no sabia ni aquel motivo, pero se unieron en un abrazo ambos chicos; ángel era un hombre, lo sabia, pero aun asi no pudo evitar que miles de lagrimas se amontonaran en sus ojos, no evitando un gemido de dolor por aquello que sentía, últimamente era una bomba de tiempo no sabia como sacarlo, pero allí estaba en brazos de aquella persona que sabia que siempre lo habia cuidado, allí estaba su modelo a seguir; se abrazo mas fuerte a Albert mientras aquel rubio también lloraba sin ningun sentido… estuvieron asi unos minutos hasta que ambos se separaron limpiando con sus manos sus ojos, mientras se miraban fijamente donde Albert sonrio de medio lado soltando una hermosa carcajada y donde ángel lo siguió en aquella ironia.

-esto es tan…

-loco_ completo angelito con una sonrisa.

-y una muy grande…

-se que tienes muchas preguntas y yo…

-por Dios eres mi sobrino!_ grito este.

-sshhhhhhhh!_ lo cayo ángel rápidamente_ no debes decir eso.

-pero si es asi_ dijo el rubio confundido.

-eres el primero que lo sabe y es porque no debía permitir que me sacaras de la vida de…

-tu mamá_ termino aquella oración Albert con ternura_ por ello estabas tanto cerca de ella.

-si y disfruto mucho de aquello, sus caricias, su manera de ser dulce conmigo, su calor…todo es hermoso junto a esa princesa…

-pero como esto es posible?_ pregunto Albert queriendo una respuesta, donde ángel iba a hablar de aquello, pero una Anne habia entrado corriendo a aquella biblioteca con sus manos llenas de sangre, haciendo que ambos la mirasen, mas aun Albert quien se preocupo por aquello.

-Albert! Patty…ella esta mal_ dijo anne con dificultad pues sus lagrimas no la dejaban hablar claramente.

-que a pasado?_ pregunto el magnate, temiendo lo peor_ clámate anne_ le dijo una vez mas al verla temblar.

-se a cortado sus venas… ella_ intentaba hablar pero el pánico no la dejaba_ esta con candy en su habitación…

-ángel_ lo llamo Albert con voz fuerte_ hazte cargo de anne, ire con candy a ver que sucede…

-Albert…_ lo detuvo ángel por el brazo.

-tranquilo, no dire nada_ hablo el rubio tranquilamente a su ahora sobrino, mientras le sonreía, corriendo hacia las habitaciones superiores.

-anne ven_ le hablo ángel tomandola de sus hombros, pero esta tenia una mirada perdida en el piso.

-ella sangraba mucho…ella_ decía esta temblando aun.

-calmate anne, patty estará bien…_ le susurraba ángel, mientras ella miraba sus manos llenas de sangre de su amiga, sintiendo que su mundo daba vueltas.

-todo esta lleno de sangre…_ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caerse pesadamente sobre los brazos de aquel chico, quien la sostuvo sin ningun problema, tomandola en sus brazos y levantándola llevándola consigo hacia su habitación, sonriendo pues ya su alma estaba mas calmada.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Albert habia llegado apresurado a la habitación de patty donde la mirada angustiada de una rubia lo habia alertado, allí estaba candy intentando tapar aquellas cortadas de su amiga mientras la sangre corria por su cuerpo, con agilidad Albert llamo su medico de confianza dejándole en claro que era una emergencia y que se necesitaba ayuda inmediata, después de aquella llamada ayudo a su pequeña tomando a patty en sus brazos y llevándola a la cama donde allí ambos se dieron la tarea de aplicar presión en la herida, afortunadamente patty solo se habia cortado por donde no habia peligro de morir, donde una brecha hizo presencia en su muñeca, esto a pesar de todo era una buena señal.

El medico llego y como era de esperarse nada malo habia ocurrido, ciertamente la chica habia perdido mucha sangre pero no habia muerto, temieron que la cortada fuera vertical pues se desangraría aun mas rápido y la muerte la tocaria, aun asi estaban equivocados, la chica no sabia nada de suicidios ni como atentar contra su vida, por ello hizo lo primero que le grito su cabeza.

Las heridas fueron cerradas para evitar aquel sangrado, dos rubios se abrazaban sonriendo pues su amiga estaba bien por fuera, aunque sabían que por dentro era un caos. La dejaron descansar un rato, donde candy se quedo con ella, mientras Albert salía en compañía del medico encontrándose a todos los habitantes de aquella mansión fuera de aquella estancia esperando alguna respuesta.

-ella esta bien…

Fue la respuesta de Albert seguida de una sonrisa franca, mientras todos se alegraban de aquello, paso a un lado de ángel y lo tomo de su hombro mandándole una señal de que deseaba que hablaran a solas, donde este lo siguió dejando a todos atrás.

-pensaste que moriría_ le dijo su nuevo sobrino delante de él, viendo como aquel rubio tomaba su cabeza con sus manos pesadamente.

-lo crei por un momento, era mucha sangre en aquel suelo…

-es increíble..._ hablo ángel con una sonrisa torcida.

-que lo es?

-el hecho de que para acercarte a un ser querido solo piensas en morir con él…

acaso no es mas valioso vivir la vida que él no llevo a cabo…

acaso no vale mas la pena dejar que él desde el otro plano mire el futuro a través de sus ojos…

porque morir?_ pregunto este sin entender aun aquello.

-porque es la única salida ante tal sufrimiento_ dijo este creyendo que esa era la respuesta, mientras el angelito solo sonrio.

-a pesar de la muerte nadie te garantiza que dejara de doler aquello que te atormenta… sino mira a mi princesa…

-candy no se intento suicidar…ella_ pero ante aquella sonrisa melarcolica del castaño él entendió, había creído lo que todos imaginaron, ella se habia resbalado de aquel tren a causa de la nieve cayendo así al vacio, pero ahora sabia cual era la realidad_ asi que fue asi…

-si _ dijo en un susurro el angelito.

-por eso estas aquí?_ pregunto el rubio nuevamente.

-me enviaron para mostrarle el valor de la vida a mi mamá, lo hermoso que es seguir adelante, que a pesar de las pruebas morir no siempre es la solución, mi meta era salvarla y guardar asi mi existencia…

-ibas a morir tu también_ susurro Albert en sus pensamientos.

-si ella dejaba de existir yo nunca nacería y nunca veria el mundo…por ello estoy aquí donde impedi aquello…

-pero que haces aun aquí?_ pregunto Albert curioso, pues sabia que candy no habia muerto y ya nada lo ataba en aquel mundo.

-vendran tiempos de tribulación donde debo estar como pilar de apoyo, tengo un permiso especial, además de que aun mi misión no se a cumplido por completo… muchas cosas aun faltan y necesitare de ti para que me ayudes tio_ dijo aquel pequeño angelito con una sonrisa.

-y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para ello, pero porque no contárselo a candy?

-mi existencia peligraría…y nunca se llevaría a cabo mi nacimiento!

-pero angelito y tu padre? Él es…_ intento decir aquel nombre Albert pero aquella mirada fría de ángel no paso desapercibida.

-mi único padre esta en el cielo…_ dijo este con amargura, mientras caminaba hacia el gran ventanal mirando aquellas lindas rosas ya cultivadas_ mi padre terrenal eres tu, y el biológico para mi no existe…

-ángel…_ murmuro su tio acercándose a él tomandolo de su hombro intentando entender porque pasaba aquello_ tu padre es Terry cierto?

-mi padre eres solo tu, ya lo he dicho… no me importa nada mas_ hablo con voz dura, recordar aquella tortura era grande para el mismo_ no hablemos sobre este tema…

-pero…

-por favor tio, aliviame este dolor que aun vaga por mi alma_ susurro este con tono lastimero, mientras Albert prefirió callar aquel tema.

-cuenta conmigo para lo que desees pequeño_ lo dijo con la dulzura mas hermosa que pudo existir para los oído de ángel, ciertamente contarle a Albert no habia sido un error, allí estaba su guía y su apoyo en todo momento.

-albert_ hablo ángel buscando algo en su bolsillo, mientras Albert lo miraba con dudas, allí vio como este sacaba una hoja doblada algo llena de tierra, donde este se la extendía_ es una carta de tio Stear para patty, quisiera que se la des con cualquier excusa…me la a entregado en el campo de batalla antes de morir y la e llevado conmigo hasta hoy… seria raro que yo se la entregase, pues no me conoce…

-pero como?_ pregunto este confundido tomando aquella hoja de papel.

-te sorprenderías al ver mis dones tio_ dijo el angelito de manera orgullosa.

-que presumido_ le dijo su tio riendo_ me encargare de entregársela… pero crees que ayudara?

-lo ara… confio en las letras de mi tio… no por nada las escribió con su corazón…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiéndose estúpida en su interior, miro detenidamente aquella habitación percatándose de que no habia muerto como ella esperaba, suspiro con dolor al ver como su cometido no fue llevado a cabo, se movio con molestia mirando como cerca de su balcón un hombre alto y rubio miraba la lejanía.

-albert…_ susurro esta con un quejido, pues sin querer una de sus muñecas habia chocado con su pierna.

-ya despertaste_ dijo este con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado_ candy estaba cuidándote pero decidi que fuera a descansar un poco…

-que paso?¨_ pregunto esta un poco confundida.

-te encontramos aquí desangrándote, pero afortunadamente aquello no llego a mayores.

-queria morir_ susurro esta, mientras Albert la miraba con melarcolia, sacando asi aquel papel donde se lo extendió a la chica de lentes.

-que es esto?_ pregunto ella tomandolo en sus manos.

-me la a enviado Stear_ mintió este_ pensé en dártela hace algunos días pero crei que no era el momento, hasta hoy que as hecho esto…

-yo…

-quiero que conoscas las palabras de ese loco inventor antes de que decidas una vez mas sobre tu vida…

-podrias…

-claro_ dijo este entendiendo que ella quería leerla sola_ patty…la vida es bella, estoy seguro que Stear estaría feliz al ver que tu la soportas a pesar de su ausencia…_ le hablo este por ultima vez saliendo asi de aquella habitación dejando a la chica sola con aquella carta en su mano sintiendo como el miedo la invadía, queriendo evitar leer aquellas palabras… pero se lleno de valor y abrió aquella simple hoja de papel, rectificando que aquella era la letra de su amado inventor, dejándose guiar por las palabras de su amor, no evitando que miles de lagrimas llenaran su rostro.

_''Querida Patty:_

_No sabes cuanto te extraño, se que desearas gritarme, hasta golpearme al ver esta carta, pero amor que hacer cuando quiero un lindo futuro para ti, para mi y para nuestros hijos, sonrió al ver que ya los dos últimos no creo que sean posibles…_

_hoy me eh dado cuenta que por seguir mis ideales eh renunciado a lo que mas habia deseado…_

_un futuro junto a ti mi amada niña…_

_pero que puedo hacer, ya estoy aquí en el campo de batalla aguantando mis ganas de llorar al saber que moriré, se que no tendre un mañana por ello te eh escrito mis ultimas palabras…_

_no llores mi patito, se que será inevitable que inundes este trozo de papel, pero piensa en mi y sonríe, no quiero ser un recuerdo lleno de lagrimas, se que para ti soy mucho mas que eso…_

_hace unos minutos reunidos en un frio cuarto uno de mis compañero pregunto:_

_¿Cuándo un soldado mata a alguien, creen que piense?_

_Me dio miedo aquella pregunta, eh de ser sincero en que me da pavor acabar con la vida de otro ser humano, soy un cobarde lo se, pero debo seguir las ordenes de mi superior que es:_

_''no pienses, solo hazlo''…_

_creo que fallare, pero aun asi luchare por mi nación, luchare por mi familia, por mis amigos y sobre todo por ti mi patty… eh visto a muchos morir y yo solo pienso…_

_Pienso en la familia de aquel soldado muerto…en su novia, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos, hijos y amigos?_

_Su gato, su perro?..._

_Si les gustaba inventar o si disfrutaba como yo de un buen café en una fría mañana con los amigos?_

_Si era amante de la música, si tocaba el violín, el piano, la armónica o la guitarra?_

_Si solo llegó a la guerra por mal azar del destino y añoraban con sus ojos su bendita casa, su hogar, su tierra o el beso de su amada tanto como lo hago yo..._

_Si contaba cada segundo contenido en los minutos de las horas de todos los días en que estuvo lejos de su gente, esperando acabara la guerra?_

_Tengo tanto que pensar y una sola cosa que añorar y eres tu mi amor…_

_perdóname…_

_mil veces perdóname…_

_por apartarme de ti y dejarte sola, pero entiéndeme amor solo un instante…_

_hubiera querido casarme contigo, tener una casita fuera de la bulliciosa ciudad, llenar ese espacio de todos mis inventos, no usaríamos sirvientes pero yo estaría dispuesto a hacerte el desayuno y todos los días, aunque se que seria un caos, pero me encantaría verte feliz…_

_Desearía tantas cosas que ya no son, pero que tu cumpliras…_

_quiero que seas feliz aunque yo no este, y por favor que mi recuerdo no te atormente, no quiero eso para ti, piensa en mi como un lindo recuerdo y aunque no esté, por medio de tus ojos tratare de ver ese futuro hermoso que tendras…_

_no te lo repetí lo suficiente, pero yo TE AMO y no sabes cuanto es eso._

_Te esperare aquí del otro lado con mucha paciencia hasta que llegue tu tiempo y te acompañare hasta que tu piel se aje y pierda el brillo que ahorita posees, te vere pronto mi patito y no dudes de que soy feliz con lo poco que eh vivido…_

_Tuyo siempre y para siempre, Tu inventor…''_

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Candy caminaba algo cansada por medio de aquellas rosas sonriendo tristemente por aquello que habia hecho patty recordando que ella habia echo lo mismo, camino con pesar pero sintió en aquel momento como su visión se nublaba nuevamente sintiendo un tambaleo.

_Una calle oscura…_

_Un farol…_

_Romeo y Julieta…_

_Un callejón desolado…_

_Disparos…_

_Terry cubierto de sangre…_

Eran palabras que pasaban por su mente, sintió que caería pero en aquel momento unos brazos la envolvieron haciendo que esta no cayera mientras aquel olor a canela y maderas llegaba a su olfato, reconociendo aquel fuerte chico, que la hizo girar mientras esta se perdia en sus ojos llamativos y llenos de chispa.

-estas bien?_ pregunto el castaño un poco preocupado, mientras miraba como esta se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

-si lo estoy…

-candy no me engañes!_ le reprocho este.

-lo estoy Terry.

-no te as sentido bien últimamente, eso me preocupa…_ susurro este a su oído algo alterado.

-solo fue un simple mareo…

-pecosa_ hablo este levantando su rostro_ por favor no me hagas esto, quiero que te hagas una revisión.

-pero estoy bien amor!_ chillo esta en sus brazos.

-vamos pecosa, solo será algo pasajero, solo para yo estar tranquilo…

-pero…_ ella quiso contarle aquello que sus ojos veian, pero como decirle que en sus pesadillas recurrentes lo veía a él muerto…

-nada de peros señorita mia_ le dijo este con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba una mejilla_ moriría si algo te pasara_ aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer a candy.

-no moriras!_ le dijo esta rápidamente.

-claro que no_ negó este con una sonrisa_ yo vivo para ti…

-te amo_ susurro ella sin pesarlo,

Tirándose a sus labios pidiendo en un desespero un beso, mientras el castaño estatico no sabia como actuar, malditos nervios que no esperaron aquella reacción tan voraz de su amor, aun asi la estrecho con sus brazos aun mas respondiendo al fin aquel beso donde ambas bocas se amaban intensamente dejando que miles de cosas de diluyeran en aquel beso tan lleno de amor puro para ambos, ella sintió como miles de mariposas hacían estrago en su estomago, haciendo asi flotar en una burbuja, pero odio como su aire empezó a faltar, separándose asi un poco para su pesar de aquel castaño, mientras este simplemente sonrio de medio lado de una manera seductora al ver como esta se sonrojaba recordando tal osadía cometida.

-yo también te amo mi atolondrada pecosa_ le dijo este besando su mejilla, mientras a completaba algo como_ no pensé que estuvieras tan desesperaba por un beso mio…

-terry!_ le grito esta intentando golpearlo, mientras este se carcajeaba, corriendo asi por las rosas intentando que como en el colegio esta lo atrapara, pero olvido que aquella pecosa aun tenia agilidad guardada, llegando hasta él mientras este la abrazaba.

-prometo darte otro beso, si me golpeas una vez mas…_ presumió este, donde candy lo golpeo, olvidando aquella advertencia de peligro, llenándose de sonrojo al ver como arruinaba aquello con su golpe, aunque para que mentir ella también deseaba sus labios.

-terry no seas tramposo_ se quejo ella mientras el castaño se echaba a reir.

-ven aquí pecosa_ le dijo con seducción mientras la tomaba fuertemente por su cintura, atrayéndola a su boca pero antes de hacer esto algo mas llamo su atención.

-Terrence!_ grito una rubia de pelo lacio al ver aquella situación, allí estaba junto a su madre, mirando con rechazo aquella visión; habían llegado hace unas pocas horas a Lakewood donde gracias a los periódicos se enteraron de la muerte de uno de los sobrino Andley, buscando asi mas fácil aun a candy pensando que esta les daría una idea del paradero de Terry, no creyendo que aquel chico estaba junto a ella en todo aquel tiempo, lograron entrar en aquellos lujosos jardines donde Susana se hizo pasar como amiga de candy, donde los sirvientes al ver la pobre situación de la muchacha creyeron que era cierto aquello, conduciéndola a ella y a su madre a aquel jardín lleno de rosas donde ya Terry y candy estaba a punto de entregarse en aquel beso.

-que diablos hacen aquí!_ grito Terry con algo de rabia, sintiendo como candy se intentaba liberar de su brazo, donde este la apretó aun mas jalándola a su cuerpo, reclamando asi lo que le pertenecía y lo que nunca dejaría.

-como me pudiste dejar por esta!_ grito Susana fuera de si, dejando atrás aquella niñita dulce y dócil convirtiéndose en una enferma que reclamaría lo de ella fuera como fuera.

Continuara…

Wenas! xD jajajaja, llegue con un saludo nuevo ps *-*

Ah ver díganme van aclarando dudas ya? Ja si se que es algo complicado pero a medida que avanzamos entenderemos :D

Ah ver agradecimientos ah:

_**Gris**__: con respecto a tu pregunta, ps no tengo días fijos de publicar, puedo tardar días, semanas, meses (jajaja, no meses no) solo publico cuando me alcanza el tiempo y últimamente menos mal que tengo alguito de eso… me alegra mucho que te gusta mi fic, una locura mas que compartimos xD ps ya sabes no todos pueden saber quien es angelito por lo de que su existencia que peligra :S debe tener cuidado y ya esta msj para patty *-* espero me continues leyendo, y gracias por tus palabras…_

_**ElizabethMKJP**__**: **__ah mi me encanta que me leas, jeje xD espero me sigas acompañando :)_

_**monybert**__**: **__hay amiga yo no me olvido de nada, solo que tengo orita poca imaginación con esa historia, pero tranquila que la concluiré, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo :) saludos…_

_**Rosi White:**__ y yo escondiendo un poco la identidad de mi angelito y tan fácil que la descubrieron jajaja, que desastre xD aun asi aun faltan muchas cositas que aclarar, gracias por leer linda :) un besito…_

_**Adry adry: **__me alegro que te encante la historia, gracias por eso, tu sabes cosas loquitas que se le ocurren a uno jaja, en fin espero te continue gustando *-* _

_**Mazy Vampire**__**: **__debería matarte a patty para que sepas que es sufrir por la muerte de uno de los personajes u.u no es justo me mataste a Stear T.T ( si te eh seguido, se lo que hiciste el capitulo pasado jajaja xD ), en fin :I no soy tan cruel ok ya xD jaja, te are sufrir en algún momento también *-*… me alegra que te guste fic asi como me gustan tus creaciones :)_

_**LUZ RICO: **__jaja me imagino que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido terry quien los encontrara, minimo mataba a mi angelito no podia correr ese riesgo :D en fin grax por acompañarme amiga, siempre lo haces y eso me alegra mucho, y ps angelito viene por una misión *-* cual es? Ps descúbrelo jaja, nah bueno ah Terry no le pasara nada :$ es mi Terry ok ya, Terry estará bien *-* eso creo buajaja xD abrazos amiga!_

_**Saraoli:**__ amiga me dejaste O.o pensando ''esta me vah a matar'' jajaja ;D ps te dejo una victima, se llama Susana *-* :$ la aceptas? Ja espero que si, grax por seguir aquí aun, eso me tranquiliza y me ayuda a continuar :) _

En fin, ya llego susanita a hacer de las suyas y con mamá incluida :( que ara terryto?

Ps pronto subo otro capi mas *-* espero les haya gustado este…

Y ya saben cualquier opinión déjenme reviewcito que me encanta leer sus comentarios ^-^

Gracias a todas esas niñas que leen en silencio, espero se animen de dejarme un saludito pronto *-*

Que tengan un precioso dia :$

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	13. Chapter 13

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 12**

Una mirada de odio era dirigida a aquellos dos chicos, donde el castaño sostenía fuertemente a su pecosa para que esta no huyera de su lado, la necesitaba hoy mas que nunca… miraba a aquellas dos mujeres delante de él una llevaba una silla de ruedas pero aun asi no dudaba que esta deseaba atacar a su rubia mientras que la otra estaba a la par de su hija queriendo matarlo a él por aquello que miraba, pero dentro de si mismo se lleno de aquella rabia acumulada, esta vez no pensaba ser el mismo cobarde que habia dejado ir a su amor, esta vez el iba a ser alguien mas grande que su sentimiento de culpa.

-eres una cualquiera…_ gritaba Susana como una loca a la pobre de candy, quien no sabia que hacer o como actuar, aquella pobre mujer amaba a Terry o era lo que ella imaginaba de aquella arpía.

-callate!_ le grito Terry con todas sus ganas, dejando estaticas a todas, pues su rabia estaba expuesta_ no se que diablos quieren pero lárguense de una buena vez sino yo mismo me encargare de sacarlas y créanme soy muy capaz!

-es un insolente_ solto la madre de aquella chica_ usted a dejado a mi hija en el altar, haciéndonos la peor ofensa y dejándonos mal delante de toda la sociedad, solo porque esta con esta estúpida regalada…

-señora se puede callar!_ dijo este defendiendo a su amor_ usted no sabe nada de mi para decir eso, además si yo estaba con su hija era por obligación.

-obligacion que aun no a cumplido!_ le gritaba la vieja, mientras Susana derramaba miles de lagrimas armando aquel teatro barato delante de los presentes.

-tu…tu me debes tu vida!_ grito ella llorando calcomiendose porque no podía obtener lo que deseaba.

-yo no te pedi que me salvaras!_ grito también Terry frustrado, nunca creyo que nadie le sacaría en cara el echo de dar su vida por él.

-terry…_ susurro la rubia a su lado_ dejalas tranquilas, solo vámonos…_ pidió ella con cautela, pero para la señora Marlow esto no paso desapercibido, destilando asi su veneno.

-que se siente arrebatarle el amor de su vida a mi hija!

-yo…yo…_ realmente no sabia que decir, sinceramente ella se habia apartado para que Susana se quedara con Terry pero ella también lo amaba, además de que comprendía que Terry no era feliz con aquella chica, ella no deseaba la infelicidad de Terry.

-prometiste que te apartarías, que Terry seria mio!_ le reclamo Susana a candy intentando hundirla, pero la rubia de ojos verdes no se inmuto, dándose animo porque ella sabia cuanto habia pasado para estar con él, ni la muerte los habia separado.

-yo amo a Terry y no lo dejare ir!_ dijo muy segura abrazandose mas aun a su castaño, haciendo que el corazón de este gritara de felicidad, donde la miro largamente besando su frente con una sonrisa.

-y yo no me separare de ella, entiende Susana de una vez que candy siempre fue primero que tu y a ella es la única que eh amado… nunca te llegue a amar a ti_ le dejo en claro, mientras aquellas mujeres estaban estaticas rabiando por lo bajo por aquello_ será mejor que se retiren, pues de mi no conseguirán nada mas!

-como te atreves!_ dijo la señora, pero Susana tomo la mano de su madre.

-vamonos…_ hablo esta mirando con rabia a aquellos dos chicos abrazados, mientras su madre como todo un títere tomaba su silla de ruedas y la encaminaba a la salida_ pagaran con sangre lo que me an hecho_ los amenazo esta con rencor, haciendo que candy sintiera temor por aquello.

Las vieron marcharse y sus corazones entraron en calma, donde estos sin darse cuenta que dos personas habían visto aquella escena, la primera de ojos verdes estaba detrás de un árbol y la otra con sus ojos marrones desde el balcón superior, donde la ultima esbozo una sonrisa algo diabólica y llena de malicia.

-tengo miedo amor…_ susurro la pecosa escondiendo su rostro en aquel fuerte pecho, donde el castaño la abrazo acariciando su cabello.

-no dejare que te pase nada mi pecosita…te lo prometo!

**+.+.+.+.+.+ **

Se levanto con pesar, le dolia algo su cabeza no supo cuanto llevaba dormida en aquella cama, miro a su lado y allí estaba a quien menos creyo, como siempre este vestia tan elegante y atractivo.

-me alegra que despertaras anne…

-que a pasado?_ hablaba un poco confundida.

-creo que te as desmayado, ángel te a traido a tu habitación_ no paso desapercibido el como pronunciar aquel nombre fastidió a Archie de gran manera.

-patty…_ susurro ella al recordar aquella situación, intento levantarse pero el galeno la detuvo.

-patty esta bien, no te preocupes, mejor descansa…_ hablo este intentando tranquilizarla, donde anne volvió a recostarse, mirando un poco el techo_ yo…este quería disculparme por aquello que sucedió…

-no te preocupes… ya esta olvidado_ dijo esta con una simplicidad que hirió a aquel chico.

-si pues yo no crei que lo tomarias asi… yo…

-aun la amas?_ pregunto anne mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo decifrar aquella mirada de sorpresa, entendiendo que era obvio lo que contestaría.

-sabes que yo a candy la quiero y…

-siempre supe que la amabas…_ empezó la morena con su monologo_ siempre mire como a ella le dabas tu atención, siempre ella era intocable para ti y siempre me repeti que algún dia seria yo asi para ti…_ hablaba con aquel dejo de melarcolia que la invadía, sabia que lo que llevaba con Archie era una falsa, por ello decidió acabar con su dolor allí mismo_ esto no puede continuar Archie… esto es una tontería…

-anne…_ dijo este sorprendido, allí estaba aquella chica frágil para él, pero era fuerte mirándolo serenamente y dándole esa libertad que deseaba, pero porque no decía que si y se marchaba_ no podemos terminar asi…_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-si es por mis padres, no te preocupes hablare con ellos…

-no es por ellos, es por nosotros_ dijo este con desesperación.

-nunca a habido un nosotros y lo sabes_ hablo esta serenamente, suspirando derrotada.

-pero…

-Archie te estoy diciendo que eres libre… que puedes ir con quien quieras para que seas feliz_ hablo ella fuertemente, no entendiendo porque no la dejaba a un lado y se marchaba, acaso creía que esto era fácil, ella sinceramente si lo amaba, pero no se ataría a aquello que no resultaba.

-lo se…aun asi no creo que debamos terminar, pero si es tu decisión la tomare_ dijo aquel chico con pesar, algo en el fondo le gritaba que era tonto por dejar a aquella maravillosa mujer, pero aun ese sentimiento por aquella chica pecosa estaba latente en su corazón y el quería descubrir que era aquello.

-es lo mejor… deseo ser feliz con alguien que me ame y se que a tu lado eso no ocurrirá_ dijo anne con fervor, dejando estatico a Archie, este no sabia que decir, quiso hablar pero alguien mas interrumpió en la habitación, era un castaño quien llevaba en su mano una rosa roja, avanzo sin permiso en la estancia cosa que le molesto a Archie pues se tomaba atribuciones que no les correspondían; mientras ángel ignoro a aquel chico que lo miraba con rabia, y camino directamente a aquella cama donde la morena lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-para la señorita mas hermosa del mundo_ hablo este de manera galante, donde anne sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago, pensando en porque Archie no fue asi con ella nunca; mientras Archie miraba aquella escena sintiendo una especie de celos que lo calcomían en todo su ser.

-gracias angelito_ respondió anne tomando aquella linda rosa, mientras aquel exquisito perfume la envolvía.

-asi que ahora eres un jardinero?_ dijo Archie con ironia, mientras ángel lo miraba de reojo.

-solo cultivo algunas rosas…

-mmm por lo menos tienes un trabajo en esta casa_ le hablo provocándolo, donde ángel lo miro directamente esbozando una sonrisa.

-ah claro, además tengo una hermosa chica que me mantiene aun mas aquí…

-quien? Candy?_ hablo Archie rápidamente sin pesarlo, donde anne se afligió pensando en que seria asi.

-no aparte de ella…es la señorita Britter por supuesto_ aquella declaración hizo que anne se sonrojara, mientras Archie se molestaba llenándose de celos, arremetiendo contra angelito tomandolo por su camisa fuertemente.

-sabia desde un principio que buscabas algo, pero te equivocaste, a anne no te le acercas!_ le amenazo este.

-esa es decisión de ella asi que puedes guardarte tus palabras elegante!_ le hablo angelito empujándolo, donde Archie se quedo confundido por aquel apodo pues solo una persona lo llamaba asi… en aquella confusión anne se levanto de su cama.

-Archie será mejor que te marches..._ hablo esta algo molesta, como iba a este decidir con quien podía hablar, ahora que no eran nada debía dejarle en claro que ella decidia de si misma.

-pero anne…

-marchate por favor!_ aquel chico se acomodo su camisa y lanzándole una mirada asesina a aquel rival, caminando hacia la salida, mirando a anne con algo de tristeza, donde ella lo habia mirado sintiéndose impotente… al cerrar la puerta aquella chica se lanzo a los brazos de el castaño derramando miles de lagrimas en su pecho, donde él la abrazo sin preámbulos.

-se acabo…_ susurro ella en un gemido.

-shhh…todo pasa por algo mi linda, aquí me tienes a mi, asi que no te preocupes…yo te cuidare_ le susurraba con cariño teniéndola en sus brazos, dejando que aquella morena soltara todo ese dolor que guardaba en aquel noble corazón.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Dos mujeres caminaban derrotadas por la acera de aquella calle, hacia horas que habían sabido que su futura esperanza de sacarlas del fango estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, Terry las habia rechazado a ambas, recalcándoles en sus rostros que amaba a aquella otra rubia, esta vez todo se habia salido de sus manos, no tenían a donde mas ir ni con quien ir, estaba como desde un principio, solas y sin apoyo, sus artimañas no funcionaron y ahora que hacer¿? Se preguntaban, mientras tanto la señora Marlow arrastraba la silla de su hija por las calles de Chicago, en Lakewood no habían obtenido nada por ello habían tomado el primer tren a chicago.

-mamá que haremos?_ pregunto su hija mirando a las personas pasar a su lado.

-no lo se susi… creo que…

-que?

-creo que es mejor que dejemos lo de Terrence asi…ese tipo no vale la pena para ti… hija…

-no mamá!_ grito esta llamando un poco la atención de todos los que pasaban a su lado, mientras su madre bajando la mirada la encaminaba a un parque cercano dejándola a su lado tomando ella asiento a su lado, mirando esa mirada perdida y fría de su niña.

-mi bebé piénsalo… el no es suficiente para ti…

-no mamá, Terry es todo para mi, yo lo quiero conmigo…

-pero nena él…_ la señora dudo en decir aquello pero se lleno de valor para encarrarla, tomando asi las manos de su hija_ Terry no te ama susi…

-si me ama!_ grito Susana soltando las manos de su madre_ él solo esta un poco confundido, pero me ama!

-no te pongas asi susi_ intento calmarla un poco su madre, mirando como las manos de su niña temblaban mientras su boca temblaba.

-yo lo amo… lo amo…y no se lo dejare a esa zorra!_ dijo con rabia recordando como su Terry abrazo a aquella pecosa.

-creo que tenemos algo en común querida!_ hablo una recién llegada a su lado, donde las dos mujeres miraron a aquella chica extraña con un abrigo negro, quien traia su rostro cubierto por una capucha que cubria su identidad asi como su cabello.

-y tu quien eres?_ pregunto Susana con interés por aquellas palabras de la chica.

-conciderame tu amiga_ dijo esta quitándose lo que le cubria dejando al aire su rostro y su cabello cobrizo.

-creo que te eh visto…

-soy Eliza Leagan…familia del clan Andley…

-entonces eres familia de la arribista esa_ se exalto la señora Marlow.

-ella solo es una simple huérfana que me a intentado robar todo_ dijo esta con sus ojos llenos de rabia, cosa que le encanto a Susana.

-porque haces esto?

-porque tal como tu, yo también eh sido victima de la maldita de Candy… yo también quiero vengarme!

-vengarnos?_ pregunto Susana con dudas.

-claro esa es la solución…

-no seria mala idea…

-pero susi_ intento hablar su madre.

-callate mamá.!_ le grito esta, mientras eliza sonreía de medio lado.

-aceptas mi trato ''amiga''?_ pregunto eliza estrechando su mano, donde Susana sin pensarlo la tomo, no sabiendo que con eso vendería su alma al diablo, sellando ese pacto lleno de odio.

-acepto…que debemos hacer?

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Candy se encontraba en la cocina contándole a Albert lo que habia pasado con Susana y su madre, ambos disfrutaban de un pastel de chocolate, donde albert no podía evitar recordar su visión.

-albert!_ le llamo la atención candy.

-que pasa?

-me estas escuchando, estas muy pensativo…

-es solo que pienso en las cosas que han pasado últimamente…

-todo a sido inesperado_ susurro ella con pesar mientras con una cuchara probaba aquel pastel saboreándolo entre sus labios.

-ciertamente asi a sido…

-buenas_ grito ángel con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina, donde en un arrebato paso su dedo por aquel dulce pastel saboreándolo_ mmm demasiado rico…

-oye!_ se quejo la rubia_ esto es mio…

-vamos comparte!_ le reto el angelito mientras ponía ojitos de cachorrito con sus pupilas verdes.

-no hagas eso porque no te dare!_ dijo esta haciendo pucheros.

-ah con que no…_ diciendo esto tomo con su mano un puño de aquella rica torta donde se la restregó a su mamá en su rostro pecoso, llenando a esta de aquel dulzor y donde Albert no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

-ÁNGEL!

-ups! Lo siento_ dijo este riendo hasta mas no poder con aquello.

-pequeña asi te ves mucho mejor…

-William!_ grito esta, mientras se disponía a lanzarles a los chicos, pero un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos, fijándose que un castaño con cara de muy pocos amigos, miraba aquella escena con recelo_ oh Terry…

-pecosa que te a pasado?_ pregunto este sacando un pañuelo de su pantalón oscuro, intentando limpiarla.

-fue…un accidente…voy a limpiarme en un momento vuelvo_ dijo esta saliendo de la cocina, dejando a los tres chicos dentro de ella, donde el ambiente era pesado y donde dos castaños no dejaban de mirarse.

-bueno yo debo ir con George…mmm nos vemos mas tarde_ hablo Albert rápidamente, caminando hacia la puerta no sin antes mirar aquellos dos chicos sin evitar sonreir pues su parecido era grande.

Ángel no entendía que hacia aun allí, miraba como Terry seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta el mas minimo de ellos, haciéndolo sentir intimidado, pero no aguantaría todo esto, asi que camino sin decir nada hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz.

-creo que nunca te agradeci lo que hiciste por candy…_ eran las palabras de Terry donde ángel no podía creer que aquel hombre le agradeciera, aun asi se giro lentamente.

-no tienes porque hacerlo_ dijo este con voz dura_ lo hice porque era mi deseo…

-aun asi gracias…_ hablo Terry entre dientes, odiaba la actitud de este chico.

-ahorrate todo eso_ hablo ángel con fastidio, sabia que este chico quería algo mas y el quería que se lo dijera de una vez_ que quieres?

-que te largues!_ le replico Terry mirándolo de reojo.

-mmm bien…

-ya es hora de que te vallas…ya candy esta bien y no tienes porque…

-lo siento…_ hablo ángel con una sonrisa de medio lado algo arrogante_ no me ire hasta que candy no me lo diga…

-que pretendes?_ lo encaro Terry con rabia.

-nada que te importe…_ diciendo esto ángel se disponía a marchar, pero Terry no se quedaría con la palabra en la boca.

-candy es mia, asi que alejate de ella!_ dijo este marcando su territorio.

-ja si es tuya, dime porque no le evitaste todo ese dolor que paso?_ pregunto el chico con rabia, tirándole a la cara ese sufrimiento de la pecosa.

-yo… ese no es asunto tuyo!_ lo menos que deseaba Terry era darle explicaciones a un extraño.

-pues tampoco es asunto tuyo el hecho de que yo me quede!

-eres un…

-no perderé mi tiempo contigo_ hablo finalmente ángel marchandose, dejando a Terry muriéndose por dentro, queriendo darle la paliza de su vida a aquel mocoso, pero algo en él se lo impedía, algo extraño que no lo dejaba respirar bien junto a aquel chico extraño.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Tres días habían pasado, donde la tensión de aquella mansión habia bajado; patty esa mañana estaba dispuesta a partir hacia su querida Florida, se le veía una sonrisa tan grande como ella misma, ciertamente aquella carta de Stear la habia mejorado, llenándole de esa vida que debía aprovechar y vivir por su amor; su deseo de marcharse nadie lo habia replicado, todos entendieron que eran lo mejor, por ello la vieron salir en uno de los autos de los Andley despidiéndola con sus sonrisa y sus buenos deseos, prometiéndose que pronto se volverían a ver y se contarían estas anécdotas vividas.

La mansión estaba llena de paz, hace unos días eliza se habia marchado sin decir nada mas, dejando a la tia abuela pensativa pues aun recordaba una pequeña pelea con su sobrina, ella deseaba parte de la fortuna de los Andley, pensó en dársela, pero comprendió que su sobrino no aceptaría, convencer a Albert de aquella locura era mas que imposible, además que aunque ella lo negara Candy era la heredera de todo aquello, después de Albert la rubia era la que cargaría con todo aquel poder, por ello no podía darle ese capricho a eliza.

Candy estaba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que su angelito y su romeo no se llevaban nada bien, para nada era un secreto que ambos se odiaban pero porque no llevarse en paz, ambos aprovechaban cada momento para molestarse mutuamente, eso la frustraba.

-pensativa eh_ hablo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que ella se giraba esbozando una sonrisa.

-oh neil, hola!

-hola huérfana_ dijo este seriamente, donde miro la cara de decepción de la rubia, soltando este una carcajada_ era broma candy…

-ufff pero que broma tan de mal gusto_ dijo esta mostrando su lengua, mientras ambos reian.

-como te sientes?

-mmm pues ya estoy mejor, gracias neil!

-eso me alegra, de verdad_ dijo este de manera sincera_ sabes creo que empezare a trabajar con Albert…

-wow! Que bien…

-crees que me acepte…tu sabes por lo que te eh hecho y…

-neil no te preocupes, se que Albert te aceptara_ hablo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-siempre me eh preguntado como es que me perdonas todo lo que te eh hecho?_ pregunto este sonriendo tímidamente.

-yo tampoco se como_ menciono esta mientras con su mano la posaba en el pecho del chico_ pero sabes creo que aquí dentro tienes un gran corazón, algo reprimido pero lo tienes.

-gracias, de verdad gracias…

-no agradezcas… siempre supe que no eras tan mala persona…

-intentare de ser mejor candy, lo prometo…

-mmm quien es esa?_ pregunto la rubia con interés mirando como a unos cuantos metros de ella una mujer llegaba a la puerta de la mansión siendo recibida por Terry, haciéndola sentir celos en su interior pues este le sonreía y la abrazaba.

-ella…mmm creo que es Karen Kleiss…

-karen?

-si, la actriz que trabaja con Terry_ menciono neil mirando a aquella chica de lejos.

Ambos miraron como Terry la recibia con una gran sonrisa, abrazandola, mientras ella llevaba una simple maleta pequeña, se veía como ambos chicos hablaban para luego ver como el seño de Terry se pronunciaba, se veía molesto y preocupado a la vez; allí candy sintió como la mirada de su romeo la penetraba llenándola de confusión, pues este se veía mas que angustiado.

Continuara…

Hola chicas!

Aquí volvi con nuevo capi…

Wow! O.o 103 reviewcitos D: me sorprende!

Realmente no creí que mi loca historia llamara la atención de esta manera y además que les gustara ^-^ eso me alegra mucho, la aceptación que me han dado es maravillosa, gracias por eso :$

Como ven en capi :( ya se aliaron eliza y Susana para hacerle daño a la pecosa u.u

Sigue aun el resentimiento de Terry y angelito :S

Y ps Archie perdió anne *-*

De todo un poco jajaja xD

Ya viene lo bueno chicas *-* intentare que el prox capi sea mas larguito para ustedes!

Gracias por sus palabras, es muy bonito ver que me siguen en la historia!

Ya saben cualquier queja o saludo, dejen reviewcito :*

Nos veremos prontito, y que tengan una linda tarde ^-^

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	14. Chapter 14

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 13**

Habían estado casi horas en aquel estudio buscando una solución una manera de protegerse contra lo que se avecinaba, nunca creyeron que algo asi fuera a pasar, si sabían que Susana era una rencorosa pero no pensaron que fuera a actuar ante aquello que habia ocurrido.

-albert piensa!_ dijo Terry frustrado_ algo debemos hacer.

-no lo se Terry_ respondió Albert pensando_ Karen…_ se dirigió a la hermosa chica que los acompañaba en esa estancia_ que fue exactamente lo que escuchaste…

-bien…escuchen atentamente…

_-__Flash Back__-_

_Como todas las mañanas caminaba entretenida en su libreto, la Obra de romeo y Julieta seguía en marcha, a pesar de la repentina desaparición de Terry ella se sentía feliz, hacia casi un mes en que este no habia vuelto y algo en ella le decía que este estaba bien; caminaba por la calle sin darse cuenta de nadie a su alrededor, sonreía libremente y suspiraba al leer sus líneas, adoraba el teatro, estaba en sus venas y aunque fue a costa de la desgracia de Susana pues aun asi creía que era una oportunidad para ella._

_-¿susana?_

_susurro esta al ver como una chica en silla de ruedas se internaba sola en un callejón, nunca habia visto a aquella rubia sola y menos sin la compañía de su asfixiante madre, con mucha curiosidad Karen se acerco a aquel sitio, camino con cautela pues en su interior diviso unas cuatro personas, decidió sentarse en una pequeña banca mientras con su libreto tapaba su rostro._

_Espero allí alrededor de unos veinte minutos donde al fin vio salir a Susana con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, al poco tiempo miro como tres robustos hombres salían de aquel sitio, uno llevaba en sus manos un sobre amarillo que llamo la atención de aquella chica, con cautela se levanto de aquella banca caminando hacia aquellos hombres pasando por detrás de sus espaldas, escuchando aquello que la dejaría fría._

_-nombre de la victima?_ pregunto uno con interés mientras sonreía._

_-mmm veamos…_ hablo el otro abriendo el contenido del sobre_ que hermosa es…_

_-quien es esa?_ pregunto el otro con interés, mirando aquella foto de la victima._

_-su nombre es Candice…_

_-me parece conocida…_ menciono el tercer chico sin mirar la fotografía._

_-no digas tonterías… vamos…_

_Fue lo único que pudo escuchar aquella chica, donde sin dudarlo partió inmediatamente a Lakewood a advertirle a Candy, sorprendiéndose pues encontró a Terry en aquel sitio._

_-fin Flash Back-_

-maldita Susana!_ estrello Terry su puño en la pared sintiéndose impotente.

-lo bueno es que ya sabemos lo que planea…

-que dices Albert… no sabemos nada, simplemente que algo malo le pasara a mi pecosa pero no sabemos nada mas, ni por donde atacaran!

-pero Terry mantente calmado, solo deben cuidar de candy…

-y creeme eso es lo que are Karen!

-ya basta Terry deja de gritar como loco_ lo reprendió Albert muy serio_ debemos pensar con cabeza fría lo que haremos…

-bien_ susurro Terry entre dientes_ que hacemos?

-cuidarla mas nada_ dijo Karen mirando fijamente por la ventana_ desde hace tiempo se lo víbora que es Susana pero claro, a Karen nadie le cree porque la niña se portaba bien y siempre tenia su cara de ángel_ hablaba esta con rabia_ siempre me tacharon de envidiosa hacia esa ave de rapiña, pero ya ven… no todo lo que brilla es oro.

-karen yo…

-tu fuiste uno de los primeros que no me hizo caso en lo que dije, el dia de tu boda no me escuchaste por la pobre susi_ le recrimino la chica levantándose de su silla_ pero ahora si te das de cuenta de que clase de persona es!

-vamos señorita Kleiss…no sea tan cruel con Terry él…

-señor Andley…llámeme Karen_ dijo esta con una sonrisa provocativa hacia aquel magnate, haciendo que Albert se sonrojara un poco_ además de que este individuo se lo merece.

-ya Karen!_ le dijo Terry intentando callarla, odiaba cuando empezaba a hablar y nada la callaba.

-a veces debes escuchar lo que no te gusta haber si asi aprendes_ le dijo esta al castaño con fijación.

-ya aprendi, ahora voy por mi pecosa…

-ahhh Terry!_ lo detuvo Albert recordando algo_ candy esta con ángel, me han prestado unos caballos para ir al hogar de pony y yo…

-que diablos!_ exploto Terry con rabia_ Albert saca a ese chico ya de esta casa…

-que?

-claro, ese tonto busca algo mas con mi pecosa y eso no lo voy a permitir_ ante aquellos celos Albert no pudo reprimir la carcajada_ acaso te parece gracioso?_ le pregunto esta vez con algo de molestia.

-no…es solo que no lo voy a echar de mi casa, sabes que candy no lo permitiría_ le respondió Albert de lo mas calmado.

-lo se, pero si tu hablas con ella tal vez…

-terry… deberías darte una oportunidad y tratar un poco mas a ese chico…

-no puedo_ le contesto este_ él es engreído, obstinado y no nos soportamos.

-wow! Tienen las mismas cualidades entonces_ contesto Karen riendo sonoramente, haciendo que Albert sonriera porque aquello era una realidad, mientras Terry los fulminaba con su mirada saliendo de aquella estancia.

-creo que se a molestado…

-ah dejalo, siempre se molesta y vuelve_ dijo la mujer sin interés_ mmm y digame Albert me mostraría esta hermosa mansión?

-oh claro seño…digo Karen_ se retracto este brindándole su brazo para que esta lo tomara, cosa que lo hizo_ le mostrare mi hogar…

-y por mi será un placer ir de tu brazo_ contesto esta con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que Albert esbozara una sonrisa nerviosa, sorprendiéndose pues nunca habia conocido a tal mujer que lo dejara tan nervioso con sus palabras.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Se habia alegrado de gran manera al escuchar de boca de su madre que visitaran aquel que habia sido su hogar desde niña, no dudo en conseguir un par de caballos y emprender con ella aquella caminata, aquel dia era maravilloso, el sol claro iluminaba aquellos rizos rubios de su princesa, la brisa calida pegaba en su rostro haciendo que su estrés se esfumara como cual espuma del mar, la paz los inundaba y él internamente pedia a Dios que aquello no acabara en lo que le quedaba de vida, nunca habia pasado un dia tan tranquilo como ese, no que él lo recordara…

-estas pensativo angelito?

-oh disculpa princesa, es que esto es tan hermoso, los prados verdes y la brisa fresca…

-si es hermoso… tengo tantos bonitos recuerdos que quise mostrarte angelito_ escucho este aquello que lo hizo sonreir.

-me alegra eso, quisiera que esto no acabara, me encanta el tiempo compartido contigo princesa…

-y te gustara aun mas_ respondió candy riendo_ recuerdo cuando…tenia 6 años, amarre a unos patitos a la mamá pata, la hermana María los vio y se enojo mucho conmigo, pero cuando me llevo con la srita. Pony para retarme, les explique que no lo hice por maldad sino para que los patitos no perdieran a su mamá…_ dijo esta con melarcolia.

-hubieras querido una mamá cierto?_ pregunto angelito conociendo la respuesta.

-lo hubiera querido angelito, pero…

-pero?

-conoci a muchas personas que me dieron ese cariño y ese amor que necesite… se que no hay como amor de madre pero todos llenan ese vacio, te confieso que hay veces siento miedo.

-miedo princesa?

-si, de que algún dia cuando tenga un bebé no sepa darle ese amor que me falto a mi_ dijo esta sinceramente, donde el chico sonrio con ternura.

-seras una excelente madre_ respondió este queriendo decirle algo mas para que no pensara aquello.

-tu crees?

-no lo dudo…

-sabes recuerdo aquel dia en especial… Era el día que Anne me escribio la carta donde decía que no podíamos escribirnos mas porque así se lo habían dicho sus padres adoptivos, yo me sentía muy triste, y corrí a la colina a despedirme y me quede llorando un rato allí, fue cuando escuche un ruido extraño, una especie de música o mas bien unos caracoles arrastrándose_ decía ella caminando en su caballo, mirando lejanamente y recordando todo aquello, mientras ángel sonreía por todo aquello.

-Caracoles arrastrándose?_ pregunto ángel confundido_ de que hablas Candy?

-bueno, ese ruido que escuche era la música de una gaita_ dijo en una risita.

-Y eso te pareció caracoles arrastrándose?_ dijo este carcajeándose_ que ideas tienes princesa, jajaja.

-alli se acerco mi príncipe de la colina…

-príncipe de la colina?_ pregunto una vez mas confundido por las ocurrencias de su princesa.

-Se acerco un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio que me hizo sonreír_ Candy recordaba ese momento viendo al cielo tan azul como los ojos de aquel chico que la hizo sonreir en aquel momento_ me dijo:

"eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"

y me hizo sonreír, claro también por cómo estaba vestido pues traía un kilt muy gracioso para mi, tanto que yo le dije que era una falda_ dijo ella riendo una vez mas, haciendo que ángel se carcajeara.

-y luego que ocurrió?

-y los dos nos reímos, el viento soplo y la carta de anne que traía en mis manos voló, corrí para alcanzarla, pero cuando regrese para seguir hablando con aquel chico, él ya no estaba…

-se habia ido?

- si pero vi un reflejo en el suelo y allí estaba este broche con una ''A'', pensé que era de él, lo intente buscar pero no lo encontré_ dijo ella mirando a aquel angelito fijamente.

-no sabia esto princesa…

-por eso te lo cuento angelito…

-que paso luego?

-sabes cuando conocí a Anthony pensé que él era el príncipe de la colina que había visto aquella vez, pero no eran asi_ susurro ella_ luego me di cuenta al fin quien es, que tonta fui, siempre estuvo junto a mi y nunca vi aquello.

-quien era princesa?

-mi príncipe de la Colina creo que es…_suspiro Candy _Es Albert.

-de verdad?_ pregunto este, nunca creyo que su tio Albert hubiera conocido a su mamá de aquella manera.

-yo misma no creía angelito…

-pero como sabes aquello princesa?_ pregunto con curiosidad.

-intuición angelito, de igual manera se lo preguntare a Albert… solo es algo que creo, realmente no estoy muy segura_ sonrio con su ocurrencia.

-oh que diablos!_ exclamo ángel mirando a lo lejos como un jinete se acercaba a ellos a toda marcha, haciéndolo rabiar por lo bajo pues reconocia quien era.

-es Terry, que hace aquí…

-creo que estropear nuestro dia princesa…

-vamos ángel compórtate_ lo reto esta mirando como Terry ya estaba a poco metros de ellos, con una hermosa sonrisa algo arrogante pero encantadora para aquella pecosa.

-al fin pude alcanzarlos, crei que estaban mucho mas lejos ya…

-como nos alcanzaste?_ pregunto ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-mmm soy el mejor jinete ingles que esperabas que trotara hasta ustedes_ dijo con ironia este, donde la rubia sintió la tensión entre ambos y quiso romperla.

-pues bien, todos visitaremos el hogar_ dijo esta con una sonrisa, donde a los chicos no les pareció compartir algo como eso entre ambos.

-sabes cabalgar ángel?_ pregunto Terry con curiosidad.

-no estaría sobre un caballo sino se hacerlo_ respondió este con la misma ironia de Terry.

-una carrera?_ le reto Terry.

-quien dijo miedo!

-oigan_ llamo su atención la pecosa_ se pueden hacer daño.

-vamos pecosa solo será una carrerita…

-no pasara nada_ dijo ángel_ hasta donde es la meta?

-mmm ves aquella colina que se ve a lo lejos?

-claro la veo, bien…hasta allí_ dijo este guiando a su caballo para ponerlo a la par del de Terry.

-veamos que tienes…_ dijo este con una sonrisa de medio lado_ a las 3 ok?

-solo espero por ti_ dijo este mirando fijamente la colina.

-bien!

1…

-chicos creo que deben parar esta locura_ intervino candy.

2…

-terry por Dios pará!

3…

-que tercos_ solto candy con un suspiro, cuando los vio correr a toda marcha en aquellos caballos, su dirección era a la colina, por ello no dudo en seguirlos ella mas atrás, riendo pues veía como ambos chicos iban iguales, ambos eran buenos jinetes y con mucha destreza encima de aquellos sementales, corrian como el viento dejándose llevar por la naturaleza que los envolvía asi como la adrenalina que corria por aquellas venas.

Todo aquel trayecto era parejo, ambos daban el todo por el todo para llegar, ángel creyo que ganaría solo hasta el momento donde su vista empezó a nublarse y su cabeza empezó a dolerle asi como su estomago, algo no estaba bien lo sentía, intento parar aquella carrera pero su caballo era igual de competidor a lo que él lo era hace un momento, sintió como su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas y tomo fuertemente sus riendas haciendo que con esto su caballo tomara un rumbo diferente dirigiéndose a una carretera de tierra, donde no pudo soportar mas su dolor que lo dejaba en el aire en cada paso, asi fue como cayo en aquella tierra sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza pero sumiendo sus ojos en el cielo, preguntando ¿que le pasaba?.

Terry sonrio triunfante al ver que llegaba primero a la colina, pero era raro pues miro como aquel chico no lo seguía, giro su vista y diviso a candy bajándose de su caballo y corriendo hasta el cuerpo de ángel que estaba en el suelo, sintió desesperación al ver aquello y salió corriendo intentando alcanzarlos.

-angelito que te ocurre?_ pregunto candy con desesperación, tomando el rostro palido de aquel chico en el suelo.

-no me siento bien princesa_ dijo este en leve voz.

-pero que a ocurrido?!_ grito Terry cerca de ellos lanzándose de su caballo cayendo arrodillado frente a aquel angelito.

-no se que le pasa!

-agrrrr…no soporto este dolor_ dijo angelito con desesperación pues aquello no era normal, sintió al fin como aquello iba calmándose.

-terry_ le llamo la rubia_ creo que debemos volver…

-estamos a unos metros del hogar pecosa, creo que será mejor que lo llevemos allí_ dijo Terry preocupado, cosa que a ángel no le agrado pues confundió aquello con lastima hacia él.

-ya me siento mejor…_ dijo este intentando ponerse de pie, donde Terry quiso ayudarlo pero este se negó, tambaleándose logro hacerlo, donde candy si intento ayudarlo y este no se negó, haciendo que Terry lo mirara lleno de celos.

-debemos irnos angelito…_ dijo candy sosteniéndolo pues sabia que este no se sentía muy bien, divisaron como un auto venia hacia ellos y ella se alegro, aquello podía ser ayuda_ miren unas personas, pidamos ayuda…

-no creo que sea buena idea princesa…_ dijo ángel sintiendo que aquello no estaba bien, mientras Terry solo recogía los caballos para irse, mirando como aquel auto estaba frenando frente a los chicos llamando su atención pues dos hombres grandes se bajaban con un aspecto que hizo desconfiar a Terry, pensando en las palabras de Karen donde se aproximo a candy rápidamente.

-Candice Andley?_ pregunto uno de ellos muy seriamente.

-si soy yo_ dijo esta pensando que era alguna cosa superficial, pero allí sintió como fue arrebatada de los brazos de ángel, donde aquel hombre la habia tomado fuertemente no pudiendo liberarse.

-sueltala_ grito ángel intentando defender a candy pero sintió como el otro hombre golpeaba su cabeza, haciendo que se desvaneciera en aquel suelo, mirando como Terry golpeaba a ese hombre que mantenía presa a su pecosa, pero donde en el forcejeo el también fue golpeado fuertemente por la espalda, haciéndolo caer en el suelo desmayado, lo ultimo que pudo mirar fue como candy era lanzada dentro de aquel auto amenazada con una pistola, mientras a Terry lo lanzaban en la maletera de aquel auto.

-que hacemos con este?_ pregunto uno con él cuerpo de ángel.

-dejalo allí, cuando reaccione tal vez lleve el mensaje_ dijo aquel hombre metiendo un pedazo de papel en el pantalón oscuro de aquel chico.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados los vio marcharse con aquella persona importante para él, allí no sintió nada mas, desvaneciéndose en aquel sueño pesado que lo envolvía.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-hasta que al fin llegan_ dijo una voz ronca dentro de aquella gran bodega abandonada, era alto y castaño.

-se nos presento un problema, la chica no estaba sola…

-nadie los vio?

-solo un chico, pero no creo que viva, estaba como muerto cuando lo dejamos_ dijo con tranquilidad el otro, sacando a la chica atada y con una capucha en todo su rostro que no dejaba ver su identidad.

-estan seguros que es ella no?

-si claro, la tonta nos dijo quien era_ dijo uno burlándose.

-mmm que haremos siempre con ella?_ pregunto otro con interés.

-las ordenes son claras, esta chica no debe volver a aquel mundo, toca desaparecerla…

-la mataremos?_ pregunto él otro con satisfacción.

-no seas imbécil, yo no me manchare mis manos por un capricho de estos_ contesto él chico, mirando con pena el cuerpo desmayado de la chica, no habría querido hacer esto, pero la paga era buena y él necesitaba el dinero.

-que haremos con ella entonces?

-mmm no se, tal vez la podamos abandonar en algún sitio muy lejos de aca, donde ella no conosca…

-eso no seria un riesgo?

-despues de que nos paguen nos podemos largar y nadie sabra de nosotros, no creen?

-por mi esta bien!_ contesto uno de forma conforme.

-por mi también, pero mientras podemos sacarle provecho_ dijo este mirando de forma lasciva el cuerpo de Candy, intentando tocar una de sus piernas, pero fue golpeado por él chico castaño, donde cayo lejos con aquel golpe.

-nadie tocara a esta chica!_ les grito.

-pero que te pasa?_ dijo él otro en el suelo con furia.

-cumpliremos nuestro trato y nos largamos, pero mientras este yo aquí nadie toca a esta chica_ hablo este tomando él cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos sintiendo aquel aroma de rosas conocido que lo confundió.

-oye pues ocurrió un problema_ dijo él otro, deteniendo el andar de él castaño con la chica.

-que ocurrió?

-pues mientras la secuestrábamos a ella otro chico nos ataco, lo golpeamos y lo trajimos con nosotros, pensábamos que tal vez servia pedir recompensa por él y pues…

-que diablos les pasa, ahora tenemos dos personas aquí!_ les recrimino este por aquella tontería, solo necesitaban a la chica y nadie mas.

-pero…

-queremos mas dinero!_ le dijo con aun mas rabia él chico que habia golpeado.

-bueno alla ustedes, solo me encargare de la chica…_ dijo aquel caminando con aquella chica aun desmayada en sus brazos, por alguna razón se sentía extraño, abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto sin nada de muebles solo una cama algo vieja pero serviría para aquella chica por unos días, la dejo con cuidado en aquella cama y pensó en retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo tomo aquella capucha pensando en quitarla para que la chica respirara mejor, al descubrirla su mundo vino al suelo.

-esto debe ser una broma…candy!

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Habia despertado algo desorientado, abrió sus ojos pesadamente recordando imágenes de lo que habia pasado, se levanto rápidamente de aquella cama sintiendo un leve mareo que lo paralizo un momento; aun asi camino hacia la planta baja encontrándose a Albert preocupado hablando por teléfono, espero que este colgara y allí sintió su voz.

-deberias estar acostado…

-mi mamá a sido secuestrada…_ solto ángel desesperado.

-lo se, pero la encontraremos…

-se llevaron a Terry con ellos también, pero no entiendo porque…

-necesitamos encontrarlos rápidamente, ya contacte mi gente en todos lados, ya todos están buscando ángel…

-quiero que este bien_ dijo este haciendo una mueca de dolor donde Albert lo fue a socorrer rápidamente, dándole su brazo de apoyo.

-te sientes mal? Que pasa?_ pregunto su tio preocupado.

-albert…_ dijo este con voz temblorosa.

-que pasa pequeño?_ respondió este aun mas preocupado por aquel semblante palido.

-seme acaba mi tiempo…_ susurro este mostrando como su mano estaba clara, como cual fantasma de películas, no habia sombra de ella, ni se podía palpar, estaba completamente cristalina; ambos sintieron miedo por aquello.

-que significa esto?

-hace un momento saque mis cuentas…tio si mamá y papá no están juntos voy a desaparecer_ dijo este desesperado sintiendo aun mas fuerte sus dolores en su cuerpo, habia estado tan enfrascado en odiar a su padre que olvido que sin él su existencia estaría en el vacio.

-cuanto tiempo tienes angelito?_ pregunto su tio sosteniéndolo aun con sus brazos.

-creo que solo… ahhh_ solto un grito al sentir que algo se desgarraba dentro de él_ solo dos dias… tio voy a morir…

-eso no pasara angelito, debemos conseguir a tus padres_ dijo este intentando darle animos a su sobrino no quería pensar que este ya no existiría…

Continuara…

Hola niñas! ^-^

Se que prometi un capi mas largo pero el tiempo lo tengo cortito orita,

Pero ya pronto subo otro :$

Gracias a las que leen y grax por reviewcitos *-*

Ya saben cualquier queja, recomendación o tomate, estamos a la orden jajaja

Que creen, será que hasta aca llega el angelito? :(

Pues despues lo sabremos, un saludo grande chicas, lindo dia!

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	15. Chapter 15

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 14**

Habia llevado a descansar a ángel, él angelito estaba palido y sin color normal, su fiebre habia aumentado y sus dolores constantes eran aun mayores, sus desmayos eran mas frecuentes, ya no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo, por ello lo dejo recostado en aquella cama donde Karen se habia ofrecido a cuidarlo ya que por extraño que pareciera le inspiraba confianza y mucha ternura aquel chico;

Con cara de preocupación Albert lo miraba sintiéndose impotente porque no sabia por donde comenzar su búsqueda, miro a Karen con pesar y esta se aproximo a él, lo miro largamente entendiendo perfectamente como se sentiría, su hija adoptiva estaba desaparecida, su mejor amigo también y además este chico enfermo de una manera repentina, no era para menos aquello, con cariño le sonrio, al mismo tiempo que le decía:

-todo estará bien Albert…

-no se que hacer_ dijo este con preocupación.

-primero debes calmarte, ahora solo debes ir por Susana…_ allí una idea llego a la cabeza de aquel rubio.

-tienes razón, si busco a Susana encontrare a los chicos!_ dijo este mas animado, donde repentinamente abrazo a Karen por aquella maravillosa idea, dándose cuenta de su repentina actuación separándose de ella donde la chica estaba sorprendida por aquello_ yo… lo siento…

-anda ve a buscar a esa zorra_ dijo Karen sonrojada, liberándose de los brazos de aquel magnate, donde este sonrio nervioso saliendo de aquella habitación dejándola pensativa con una hermosa sonrisa, nunca se habia sentido tan bien en brazos de un hombre y eso le alegraba, ciertamente no podía negar que ese rubio la descontrolaba completamente.

-_mami_…_ escucho el suspiro en boca de aquel chico, donde ella se acerco con cuidado, tocando la frente de aquel chico comprobando que este ardía de fiebre, fue al baño por un paño limpio donde lo introdujo en agua obteniendo una compresa fría, de alguna manera bajaría aquella fiebre.

Mientras colocaba aquella compresa miraba el rostro del chico pareciéndole muy parecido a alguien, pero no descubría quien, miro como en un movimiento de aquel angelito algo rodo de su pantalón, era un pedazo de papel la tomo rápidamente entre sus dedos, solo para ponerse fría con lo que leería…

''_no se molesten en buscar a la chica Andley, denla por muerta,_

_y acepten que ya no forma parte de su mundo'' _

aquello solo significaba que la Susana realmente quería eliminar a candy de su camino de una vez por todas, se preocupo con aquello y miro como gemia aquel chico a su lado, un gemido de dolor, intento tomar la temperatura de su frente pero al intentar posar su mano esta traspaso, dejando ver cristalinamente la cabeza de este, haciendo que la respiración de Karen se agitara, quería gritar pues nunca habia visto algo como esto, pero su grito no salía de su boca, estaba en shock, intento calmarse y salir corriendo de allí, pero sintió como una mano la tomo de su brazo, petrificándola completamente, solamente escuchando aquella voz cansada.

-no tengas miedo…no te are daño…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Estaba desorientado, no tenia idea de porque su cabeza daba tantas vueltas, no podía abrir sus ojos estaban pesados, se sentía como uno de esos días de melarcolia donde tomaba alcohol sin parar, pero allí recordó que aquello no era asi, sintió un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo y miro al fin como se empapaba completamente.

-levantate imbécil!_ fue el grito que llamo su atención.

Miro de reojo a aquel hombre y lo reconoció, era el mismo tipo que habia atacado a ángel y el mismo que habia tomado a candy, allí recordó todo…

-pecosa…_ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, intentando levantarse pero sentía su cuerpo molido, era obvio que lo habían golpeado.

-cuanto crees que nos den por él?_ escucho decir.

-no lo se, pero espero que sea suficiente para vivir unos largos años…_ dijo él otro que le habia lanzado el agua, allí Terry empezó a toser llamando la atención de aquellos hombres.

-mira despertó_ dijo uno mirándolo levantarse con dificultad, donde Terry solo se pudo sentar en ese suelo frio.

-bien niño bonito… al fin su señoria dejo de dormir…

-que diablos quieren?_ pregunto Terry con una de sus manos en su estomago pues le dolia.

-dinero nada mas…

-donde esta candy?_ pregunto una vez mas, esta vez reflejando sus zafiros en aquellos hombres.

-mmm la rubia?...pues no es tu problema!_ le grito con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-que le hiciste?

-no hice nada que ella no deseaba_ hablo él hombre de manera lasciva.

-sabes_ hablo Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado_ cuando salga de aquí…te matare!

-ja eso ni lo sueñes niño rico…Larry_ llamo al chico a su lado_ llama a Susana por nuestro pago…_ al decir esto el chico a su lado se marcho.

-susana_ pronuncio Terry con rabia_ cuanto les paga?... yo les pude dar el doble…

-no te preocupes, ella nos dara lo suficiente por la rubia…mientras por ti dara mas que eso…

-dime donde esta candy?_ exigió Terry una vez mas, viendo como este caminaba dejándolo solo en aquel sitio que parecía un cuarto sin nada de luz, solo la simple lamparita lo iluminaba donde solo escucho.

-a la rubia puedes darla por muerta…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Sintió una voz que la llamaba, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y creyó que aquello era irreal, parpadeo un par de veces reflejándose en unos ojos marrones conocidos.

-candy…_ susurro el chico con tristeza en sus ojos.

-charlie?_ pregunto ella con duda.

-si soy yo…_ dijo con mucho pesar.

-pero que…_ intento preguntar, pero allí recordó y miro a todos los lados viéndose postrada en una cama algo vieja_ Charlie estas secuestrado también?_ fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-yo no…_ y como contarle a aquella que era su amiga, que lo habia ayudado que él por ordenes de otra chica la habia secuestrado solo por el maldito dinero, aun recordaba el como ella lo habia ayudado en su estadía en aquel frio hospital.

-charlie…_ lo llamo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos_ que sucede?

-candy quiero que te calmes y me perdones…

-pero que te debo perdonar?_ dijo esta aun mas confundida donde intento tomar las manos de aquel castaño pero este las rechazo con pesar.

-debes escucharme…_ dijo mirándola fijamente_ una chica llamada Susana Marlow dio la orden de desaparecerte…

-susana…_ pronuncio esta llena de sorpresa, no imaginaba que ella llegaría a tanto.

-pago una fortuna porque esto se llevara a cabo, por ello te tomamos como rehén pero yo no sabia que eras tu…

-espera…_ lo detuvo ella en su monologo_ tu que tienes que ver que en esto?

-yo… lo lamento, busque nuevamente la manera fácil de conseguir dinero y me llevo a esto_ hablaba él chico lleno de arrepentimiento.

-me as secuestrado?_ exclamo esta con sorpresa.

-algo asi…

-pues yo me voy!_ grito candy enojada, levantándose de un impulso de aquella cama, emprendiendo hacia la puerta, donde Charlie la tomo de su brazo.

-no puedes irte candy!

-pero que?... aun piensas en tu dinero mas que en mi_ le reprocho esta con rabia, dándole una certera cachetada, que luego quiso arrepentirse al ver el rostro desencajado del que creía que era su amigo, pero con su rostro en alto no lo hizo.

-candy…_ susurro un poco adolorido, llevando su mano a su rostro_ no es por eso, ya el dinero es lo que menos me interesa… no puedes irte asi, yo no estoy solo, hay dos chicos mas…

-los que me secuestraron?_ pregunto esta un poco mas tranquila.

-si ellos, por favor te pido que no hagas nada estúpido, son personas sin escrúpulos que no dudaran en dañarte…

-como tu!_ lo recrimino ella con molestia.

-candy por Dios perdóname…_ dijo este dando vueltas en aquella habitación_ yo…no tengo excusa…

-no las tienes Charlie, yo soy tu amiga!

-lo se, pero yo no tenia idea que eras tu…

-pero aun asi le hicieron daño a ángel y Terry…_ allí recordó a los chicos_ Charlie…los chicos…

-andas con Terry?_ pregunto este temiendo lo peor.

-si, si con él y otro chico…

-candy los chicos han traido consigo un hombre, quieren pedir rescate por él…

-quien es?_ pregunto ella con temor.

-no lo se, lo tienen en la bodega…

-debemos buscarlo Charlie!

-candy…dame tiempo, averiguare quien es y hablare con él… te sacare de aquí…_ hablaba él chico tomando sus manos.

-como debo confiar en ti nuevamente?

-porque soy él único que te puede sacar de esta pesadilla…_ allí sintió el abrazo de su amiga donde sin dudarlo lo tomo llenándose de seguridad y prometiéndose de que aquella pecosa saldría de allí, se separo un poco de ella para mirar aquellas esmeraldas que tenían un poco de miedo_ debes escucharme…esta bodega esta a unos kilómetros de la mansión en Lakewood_ esto a candy le sorprendió pues no creyó que estaría tan cerca.

-pero porque?

-pensamos en que no debíamos arriesgarnos llevándote tan lejos, si te llevábamos a Chicago seria un viaje algo largo y de seguro las personas influyentes de los Andley no pasarían desapercibido que llevábamos a la heredera amarrada para que no escapara…jamás crei que eras tu, sino alguna niña rica_ hablaba este con pesar.

-ya olvida eso, concentrémonos en lo que aremos si Charlie?_ pidió la rubia, haciendo que el castaño sonriera.

-te sacare de aquí a la medianoche, te lo prometo…

-charlie_ lo detuvo la rubia_ busca a él chico por favor…

-tranquila candy, lo are…solo necesito que te quedes aquí encerrada, no te preocupes que solo yo puedo entrar a esta habitación_ diciendo esto salió de aquel cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro, caminando rápidamente intentando buscar él chico, tenia miedo de que ya los dos hombres le habrían hecho algo malo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Habían pasado pocas horas, ya estaba oscureciendo pero su temor aun no se iba de su cuerpo, temia de su sobrino, aunque agradecia que Karen se habia quedado junto a él; con paso presuroso camino hacia la estación de policía, esperaba una solución pronto, pero lo que esperaba cayo al suelo inmediatamente, ya que nadie lo quiso ayudar alegando que habia que esperar unas horas después de la desaparición de los chicos, esto lo saco de sus casillas donde quiso golpear a aquel hombre que lo habia atendido, aun asi con su dignidad se marcho de aquel sitio.

-George?..._ se sorprendió al ver a su amigo afuera de aquel sitio, estaba impecable como siempre, esperándolo.

-William debemos irnos.

-pero para donde?_ pregunto este confundido.

-si quieres encontrar a los chicos no preguntes y vámonos_ allí confiando plenamente en su fiel amigo se monto en aquel auto junto a él, donde George lo puso al tanto de lo que habia averiguado, al enterarse lo ocurrido con candy no perdió tiempo en conseguir un investigador que lo ayudara, allí comprendió todo lo que ocurria, sabia claramente que Susana no podría ser capaz de hacer todo sola, además de que nadie conocería las cercanías de Lakewood, un sitio que ella apenas habia visitado; se sorprendió mucho al ver como Susana se dirigía a unos de los hoteles mas lujosos en chicago, estuvo unos cuantos minutos y luego la vio salir… pero esta no iba sola, Eliza Leagan la acompañaba…

-eliza?_ pregunto Albert por enésima vez, sabia que ella era malvada con candy pero a ese extremo no lo imaginaba.

-asi es William… tu sobrina a planeado esto con la otra chica_ respondió George muy serio.

-pero George donde están los chicos?_ pregunto este con frustración.

-no hay indicios de eso…_ hablo este con melarcolia_ lamento no saberlo William…

-no te preocupes amigo…los encontraremos!

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Caminaba con pisadas grandes, debía arreglar todo este asunto rápido, la noche ya estaba cayendo y debía moverse… miro como ambos mequetrefes estaban tirados a los lados de aquella puerta custodiando al rehén.

-vamos patanes despierten_ les grito este pateándolos.

-ash! Vete a volar a otro lado imbécil_ le gruño Jimmy con una cara que podía interpretar como odio.

-dejenme dormir…_ susurro Larry bostezando.

-vamos chicos…vallen a descansar, cuidare este muerto por ustedes_ hablaba Charlie con humor, mientras Jimmy lo miro con desconfianza.

-porque ahora si quieres ayudar?

-mmm digamos que quiero una parte de los verdes que ganaran con él_ hablo este con ironia.

-no seas un tramposo… ese dinero es nuestro_ hablo este golpeando a Larry para que despertara.

-vamos chicos, solo quiero una parte…

-10% nada mas te daremos_ le reto Jimmy levantándose de aquel suelo frio.

-ok lo acepto…ahora lárguense a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer_ allí miro como ambos iban caminando pesadamente a dormir, pero Jimmy se giro.

-oye y la chica?

-ah esa esta mas que dormida, lloriqueo un rato y cayo dormida!

-tipico de los ricos_ dijo él hombre grande con una carcajada retirándose de aquel sitio, dejando a Charlie a la expectativa, donde al esperar unos minutos procedió a entrar a la habitación encontrándosela oscura, cosa que lo confundió, buscando la pequeña lamparita encontró algo mas, unos brazos que rodearon su cuello haciéndolo respirar con dificultad.

-ahora si moriras maldito infeliz_ fue la voz dura que escucho en su oído, donde la reconoció inmediatamente.

-oye…no me mates…diablos Terry suelta_ dijo con dificultad este sintiendo como Terry soltaba despacio su agarre.

-charlie?

-oh si claro quien mas…_ hablo este con ironia, acariciando su cuello con cuidado.

-que haces aquí?

-no preguntes_ dijo este tosiendo_ cállate y sígueme!

-pero y los hombres que…

-terry cállate y ven!_ aquel castaño de ojos zafiros estaba confundido, pero aun asi no dejo de seguir aquella indicación con paso tranquilo siguió a su amigo Charlie a través de aquel sitio lleno de cajas y polvo, habían grandes ventanales cubiertos con mantas blancas, aquel sitio era desierto, hasta que escucho unas risas mirando como Charlie se detenía detrás de un muro, donde Terry miro que eran aquellos hombres que lo habían capturado y quiso ir a darles una paliza, pero la mano de Charlie lo detuvo_ calmate…_ le susurro este con precaución.

Pasaron desapercibido de aquellas personas, caminando a un sitio mas apartado, una simple puerta estaba delante de ellos, donde el corazón de Terry empezó a palpitar con emoción; al Charlie abrir aquella puerta una rubia sentada en una cama vieja se dejo ver delante de aquellos zafiros, donde Terry rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos.

-oh Terry…

-pecosa estas bien?_ pregunto este sin dejar de soltarla, hacia unas horas preocupado por ella y la espera habia valido la pena.

-estoy bien…_ hablo ella con una sonrisa.

-bueno chicos hay que salir de aquí…_ hablo Charlie mirando aquella escena.

-un momento…_ lo detuvo Terry_ tu que haces aquí?

-terry yo pues…_ no sabia como excusarse de lo que habia echo, mas aun sentía miedo por lo que Terry le haría.

-terry eso no importa, solo salgamos de aquí si?_ suplico la pecosa con una sonrisa donde Terry cedió ante aquello, ya luego se enteraría.

-ahora que?_ pregunto este.

-por aquel pasillo_ mostro Charlie_ hay una puerta al final, necesito que corran por allí, verán que todo es arboles, necesito que corran a través de ellos, al ver unos muros siéntanse seguros pues ya serán terrenos de la mansión de Lakewood, no se detengan hasta que lleguen allí, me entienden?_ le pregunto Charlie a los chicos.

-muy bien, pecosa estas lista?_ dijo Terry a la rubia a su lado, mientras ella tomaba su mano.

-hagamoslo, pero tu que haras?

-yo…_ en aquel momento vieron como Larry caminaba por el otro pasillo viéndolos a los tres juntos, en aquel momento Charlie se le abalanzo a él chico_ vamos corran!

-jimmy! Se escapan!_ grito Larry forcejeando con aquel castaño.

-pero…_intento decir la pecosa, donde Terry la jalo de su mano echando a correr en la dirección que Charlie les habia dado_ Terry y Charlie?

-pecosa no pares de correr, debo ponerte en un sitio seguro primero_ le hablaba este corriendo aun mas, para él su principal objetivo era que su pecosa estuviera bien primero; llevaban el ritmo al máximo pero allí escucharon unos disparos y no evitaron detener su andar.

-terry_ susurro candy con pánico, mientras este la abrazaba.

-debemos seguir pecosa…

-pero Charlie…

-charlie es un chico fuerte se que saldrá de esto…

-pero…

-pecosa…_ tomo este su cara_ tu eres mi principal prioridad, tu eres todo para mi por ello te mantendré a salvo, confía en mi, yo te amo…

-tambien te amo…_ susurro ella dándole un suave beso en sus labios, beso que Terry quiso continuar, pero se detuvo al recordar la situación en la que estaban.

-vamos pecosa…_ la tomo nuevamente de su mano, y ambos se echaron a correr, escuchando lejanamente como los dos hombres maldecían porque ellos se habían escapado.

Candy no recordaba cuanto tiempo corrieron sin parar, sentía su respiración acelerada y sus piernas ya no daban mas, mientras veía como su romeo estaba al igual de cansado pero con su rostro demasiado serio, sumido entre sus pensamientos no miraba como candy ya prácticamente iba siendo arrastrada por él.

-pecosa perdóname…_ susurro este mirando su rostro palido y cansado, habia olvidado que tenían casi un dia completo sin comer nada mas que su desayuno, la noche era fría y oscura donde casi nada se veía a su paso.

-ya no puedo seguir tu paso Terry…_ hablo ella con dificultad, llevando su mano a su pecho, queriendo agarrar aire.

-ven conmigo amor…_ tomo este los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello, levantándola, llevándola en su espalda, donde candy poso su rostro en aquel hombro sintiéndose cansada y a la vez mareada.

-no deberías hacer esto, estas cansado…

-ja por favor pecosa, soy un caballero ingles_ dijo este con su sonrisa de medio lado, caminando poco a poco a través de aquellos arboles_ te llevaría asi pesaras 100 kilos…

-jajaja, Terry eres un mentiroso…

-claro que lo haría amor… te amaría cada kilo!_ dijo este riendo aun mas, habían olvidado sonreir a pesar de esos momentos malos que les ocurrían.

-entonces empezare a engordar a partir de hoy_ respondió ella con un risita.

-solo recuérdame quitarte la comida antes_ hablo este riendo.

-oye dijiste que me ibas a querer gorda?

-te voy a querer gorda, pero creeme en situaciones como esta agradesco al cielo que no lo seas…

-eres un tramposo mi vida…

-adoro que me digas asi_ hablo este besando su mejilla de una manera amorosa, mientras seguía caminando con ella en su espalda.

-sabes que te amo…_ susurro ella sonrojándose.

-lo se, pero me encanta que me lo digas… pecosa yo no se que haría sin ti, te juro que me volveria loco_ hablaba este sonriendo.

-yo tampoco se que haría sin ti…Terry mira eso_ llamo ella su atención, viendo al fin el muro que Charlie habia comentado.

-creí que no era tan alto…_ dijo este mirando como aquello era demasiado alto para ellos.

-podemos pasar saltando por las ramas de los arboles…

-te sientes bien para hacerlo?

-si puedo hacerlo…_ allí él la bajo a el suelo, mirando como ella se subia a un árbol rama tras rama_ vamos romeo…

-sabes que asi pareces mas a una mona pecas, jajaja_ dijo este burlándose aun mas de ella, viendo como candy sacaba su lengua.

-sigues envidiando mis pecas!

-ya quisieras pecosita…_ le dijo este riendo aun mas, empezando a subir el árbol, viendo como candy pasaba el muro mientras se sentaba en una de las ramas del árbol contrario.

-habia olvidado pasear entre los arboles_ hablaba ella de una manera soñadora.

-eso te pasa por querer borrar que eres una monita pecas…_ susurro este llegando a su lado mientras le robaba un beso, lanzándose asi a el suelo mirando como ya estaban dentro de los terrenos de la mansión.

-terry…ahora a que dirección vamos?

-no lo se, no recuerdas este sitio?

-no lo se, todos los arboles son iguales y no veo nada distinto…

-mmm bueno en fin, si nos perdemos creo que estaremos mas seguros aquí, ja…

-vamos hacia alla… Terry?_ llamo la atención del chico al ver como este se recostaba en un árbol.

-que pasa?_ se cuestiono Terry con su vista nublada.

-estas muy cansado…Terry!_ grito esta al ver como el castaño caia en aquel suelo, se habia desmayado, dejando a candy preocupada, pues aquel rostro sereno estaba palido y sin color, dejándola prácticamente sola en aquel sitio desolado.

Continuara…

Hola chicas! Otro capi mas! *-*

Un saludo grande a todas las que leen la historia :)

Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me alientan con sus palabras…

Ya saben cualquier cosa déjenme opiniones, acepto saludos jaja

Nos vemos prontito, ya que ando cortita de tiempo :$

Un gran abrazo!

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	16. Chapter 16

**DESEO DE MUERTE**

**Ely Andley**

**Capitulo 15**

Lo miro por enésima vez y sonrio al verlo allí tan sereno sobre la hierva, ciertamente se habia desmayado, aquel cuerpo estaba cansado y no era para menos, su romeo necesitaba descansar, por ello lo dejo al pie de uno de los arboles dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, estaba decidida a ir por ayuda o algo que les sirviera de apoyo, miro el cielo y este estaba sumamente oscuro, aquello no era buena señal, sintió frio y supuso que era mas de la medianoche sentía calar hasta los huesos; miro por ultima vez su romeo y le dio pesar dejarlo allí, pero debía hacer algo por ellos.

Camino durante algo de tiempo, dejando por todo su camino pedazos de su traje de montar, pequeños trozos de tela que la llevarían de regreso con Terry, solo a su paso veía arboles verdes y algo frios, sentía algo de miedo por esos indeseables sonidos de aquel sitio solitario, pero allí vio su esperanza, aquel refugio que por durante largos años fue la casa de su fiel amigo, al fin su sonrisa se iluminaba.

Despertó con una gran jaqueca sintiéndose imbécil por dejarse vencer por ese cansancio que sentía, algo desorientado miro a todos los lados sorprendiéndose pues su pecosa no estaba con él, aquello lo volvió loco levantándose rápidamente girando a todos los lados…

-demonios no debi dejarla sola…

CANDY!_ sus gritos hacían eco en todos los arboles a su alrededor…

Y si se la llevaron¿?_ se cuestionaba este al borde del colapso…

CANDY!_ gritaba nuevamente creyendo que se volveria loco…

Pecosa donde estas?_ se pregunto nuevamente frustrado.

-TERRY!_ le grito candy casi cerca de su oído haciendo que este pegara un brinco asustado_ ja te asuste!_ se burlo esta sonriendo.

-pequeña bribona tu estas loca!_ le cuestiono este tomandola de los hombros, haciendo que candy dejara de reir.

-yo pues…

-andabas sola por allí, que crees que te habría pasado sola a la mitad de la noche!_ le gritaba este ahora fuera de control.

-terry…

-y si te pasa algo, que crees que haría yo? Contestame candy que crees!_ le grito una vez mas, haciendo que la culpabilidad inundara el cuerpo de la rubia donde sus ojos se cristalizaron, al ver aquello él castaño sintió culpa comprendiendo que no era la manera de retarla.

-hay pecosa…_ susurro este abrazandola, mientras ella gemia_ lo lamento amor, no debi hablarte asi, pero me preocupe…acabamos de salir de unos maniáticos y tu te me pierdes eso me asusto mucho…

-yo…lo siento_ susurro ella en su pecho limpiando con su dorso sus lagrimas, mientras Terry levanto su rostro regalándole una linda sonrisa.

-lo lamento mas yo mi pecosita, te amo…_ hablo cerca de su boca dándole un dulce beso dejándose llevar tomandola por su cintura sintiendo como aquel olor a rosa lo descontrolaba totalmente llevándolo a volar a otro mundo donde solo ellos dos existían, pero allí la sintió temblar y sintió su frio ante aquel ambiente, separándose un poco la vio temblar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa_ estas helada amor…

-un poco…

-toma mi camisa…_ dijo este empezándose a quitar lo único que cubria su torso, haciendo sonroja a candy desapareciendo su frio completamente, allí aquel abdomen bien marcado era su centro de atracción…_ creo que lo que ves te gusta…

-terry!_ le reto ella completamente roja, mientras el chico solo reia, poniéndole aquella camisa con olor a menta y maderas que envolvía a la pecosa completamente, pero allí recordó lo que habia visto delante de ellos_ Terry la cabaña de Albert esta a unos metros de aquí...

-sabes donde esta?_ pregunto él castaño con sus manos cruzadas.

-si eh dejado un rastro para no perder el sendero…vamos_ ofreció ella brindando su mano, caminando juntos hasta aquel sitio donde esperaban algo calido que abandonara aquel frio de sus cuerpos, aunque no podían mentir que la cercanía de ambos era mas ardiente que cualquier hoguera.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

-que eres?_ habia preguntado Karen luego de pasar aquel trance.

-mi nombre lo dice… soy un ángel…

-pero los angeles no existen!_ dijo muy segura la chica sorprendida por aquello que decía aquel castaño en la cama.

-siempre dicen eso_ susurro ángel con una sonrisa melarcolica en su rostro_ cada niño no nacido es un angelito… almas que no han podido llevar una vida plena y feliz terrenalmente, pero que en él cielo se les quiere mas de lo que nadie podría hacerlo, es cierto que el amor de una madre es incomparable…pero el amor de mi padre celestial es aun mayor…encontramos la calidez que en este mundo nadie nos dio en sus brazos…

-pero tu que haces aquí…?_ pregunto mas confundida.

-dame tu mano y te mostrare…_ susurro este con voz cansada, levantando su mano para que ella lo tomara, pero aquella chica desconfiada no la tomaba.

-no… que me haras!

-nada, simplemente te mostrare quien soy…_ respondió este con una sonrisa, donde la chica con mano temblorosa poso su mano en aquella otra transportándola a otro sitio lleno de luces y destellos…

_No lo hagas mami!_

_eres una tonta Candice White Andley!_

_no se como le dicen en la tierra, creo que es Ángeles, aunque realmente soy uno mas de los que no a podido llevar una vida…_

_sabes cuantas personas desearían esta oportunidad que tienes, sabes cuantas personas quisieran vivir aunque fuera un momento, es de cobardes quitarse la vida!_

_la paciencia es una virtud…aférrate a ella pequeño angelito…_

_mi princesita quedate conmigo…_

_buenos días dormilona…_

_pasaria miles de cosas si debo de estar a tu lado…todo vale la pena…_

_oye debieras verte la cara en un espejo Eliza, es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás…_

_hola tio Albert…_

_si y disfruto mucho de aquello, sus caricias, su manera de ser dulce conmigo, su calor…todo es hermoso junto a esa princesa…_

_me enviaron para mostrarle el valor de la vida a mi mamá, lo hermoso que es seguir adelante, que a pesar de las pruebas morir no siempre es la solución, mi meta era salvarla y guardar asi mi existencia…_

_tu padre es Terry cierto?_

Rápidamente Karen solto aquella mano, su rostro estaba desencajado.

-que fue eso?_ pregunto por temor, ya que habia visto imágenes de varios acontecimientos.

-eso a sido lo eh pasado estos últimos días…_ susurro ángel cansado_ querías saber quien era, pues allí lo tienes…

-pero no puede ser…_ hablo ella dando vueltas sobre la alcoba del chico_ allí dijiste que eras el hijo de…_ lo vio sonreir levemente y no pudo ocultar un grito_ me estas mintiendo!

-que ganaría con eso?

-pero no puede ser posible…tu hijo de candy…

-que es lo imposible?_ pregunto este moviéndose un poco.

-que seas también hijo del granuja de Terry!

-ah eso_ solto este vacilante_ no tiene importancia…

-mmm veo que eso no es de tu agrado_ hablo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, ahora entendía aquel odio entre ambos chicos, un vinculo los unía_ porque estas asi?

-estoy muriendo…

-pero porque?

-debo ser concebido desde mmm que hora es?

-han pasado mas de la medianoche…

-no tengo tiempo, si para este dia mi madre y mi padre no me han creado yo…moriré…

-entonces Terry y candy deben estar juntos?

-creo que eso fue lo que intente decir_ hablo este ironico.

-no cabe duda que eres hijo de tu padre…ash!_ soltó Karen con desdén.

-podemos desviar ese tema por favor…

-porque no quieres a Terry? Digo tu padre?

-eso no es tu problema…_ respondió este desviando su mirada.

-entonces porque me dijiste todo esto?!

-porque no me quedo de otra… me viste prácticamente invisible, no puedo correr el riesgo de que empezaras a correr como loca contando mi secreto_ hablo este fastidiado de aquella chica.

-respetame!_ pidió Karen_ no olvides que soy mayor que tu!

-perdon?

-aun ni as nacido, asi que no dejare que me trates de esa manera!_ respondió tajante ella.

-ja sin duda se porque te odia mi…_ allí cayo con lo que pensaba decir.

-tu padre? Vamos dilo…no se que a pasado entre ustedes pero creeme es tu sangre…

-aun asi no me interesa… oye_ llamo su atención el chico.

-que pasa?

-puedes pasame agua por favor?_ pidió este intentando sentarse en aquella cama.

-oh claro…_ respondió esta dirigiéndose a el jarrón.

-y mi tio?_ pregunto este interesado.

-ah ido en busca de los chicos… sabemos que Susana esta detrás de todo esto… maldita zorra envidiosa_ solto la chica con enojo, aquel nombre la ponía de malas.

-mmm no crei que ella actuara asi…

-pues yo siempre lo supe…no todo lo que brilla es oro querido_ le contesto pasando aquel vaso de agua, donde el chico lo tomo rápidamente_ estas sediento…

-cada minuto me siento mas mal…

-tranquilo encontraremos a los chicos…

-eso desearía…

De cierta manera Karen podía ser un fastidio pero era una gran chica, se habia quedado junto a él toda aquella noche, ciertamente el cansancio la habia vencido quedándose dormida en aquel sillón cerca de su cama; un angelito despierto sin conciliar el sueño la miraba largamente sonriendo pues aquella chica era un desastre, levanto su mirada al techo de aquella habitación y suspiro, pensaba en sus padres mas aun en su madre…temía que algo malo le hubiese sucedido, para él su vida no importaba mucho pero deseaba saber si ella estaría bien, allí hizo algo que hace unos días no habia echo y era hablar con su padre…

Cerro sus ojos pidiendo por aquello que le ocurría y mas aun por ese ser que añoraba ver, sintió como su rostro se empapaba por esas lagrimas que salían de sus esmeraldas, era imposible no sentirse impotente ante aquello y mas aun cuando no recibió respuesta de su padre… seria que este lo habia abandonado¿?...

quiso rechazar aquella idea pero como hacerlo, si cuando mas lo necesitaba no estaba junto a él.

Suspiro profundamente sintiendo como nuevamente aquel dolor intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir vanamente lleno de dolor, pero pese a su voluntad se lleno de fuerzas con aquel recuerdo de que pronto una pecosa estaría a su lado; respiro con dificultad y dejo que aquel dolor pasara a segundo plano, pero allí aquel frio calo sus huesos, haciéndolo sentir algo de miedo a la misma vez que sonreía de medio lado con sus ojos cerrados.

-estas muriendo pequeño angelito_ hablo aquella voz un poco tétrica y aterradora, era como un susurro del viento frio de invierno, una voz sin vida y llena de escalofríos.

-sabia que eras tu…_ respondió este con melarcolia.

-tu tiempo se acaba…

-aun tengo esperanza…

-una esperanza que tal vez no exista…porque te niegas a lo inevitable…_ susurro aquella voz cerca de su oído.

-mientras mi madre este bien…yo estare bien…

-dime por cuanto tiempo?... Horas?... Minutos?... Segundos?

-el tiempo que sea necesario…

-no pierdas tu tiempo y olvida esto… de que vale creer en esa chica…

-ella es mi madre_ contesto este si titubeos abriendo sus ojos reflejándose en aquellos ojos marrones, era la hermosa mujer de cabello sumamente largo y rojizo, llevaba su túnica negra y paseaba cerca de su cama… su mirada enigmática y hechizante cautivaría al mas perdido… se acerco a Karen y tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos, mirando como esta dormía plácidamente.

-es increíble como duerme tan serena creyendo que esta libre de todo peligro, sintiéndose segura dentro de su sueño, si estuviera en mi lista tal vez en este momento su corazón se abría detenido sin ningún motivo, invitándome asi a llevármela conmigo_ hablaba aquella chica soltando aquel cabello, mirando detenidamente a él angelito.

-no me iré contigo_ contesto sin mas preámbulos este.

-sabes que sino lo haces llegara el momento en que tu solo desapareceras_ le respondió esta sentándose al lado de él.

-lo se y no me importa, aun asi no dejare que me lleves aun…

-te dejare solo porque se que te llevare conmigo en su momento_ le replico esta con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-muy bien…esperare con ansias ese dia_ contesto este ironico, mientras ella solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-nos veremos pronto angelito…_ diciendo esto desapareció de la vista de aquel chico, mientras este se sintió aun mas debilitado mirando como sus piernas se cristalizaban alarmándose interiormente con aquello, pidiendo al cielo que no lo dejaran solo en aquel momento.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Anne empacaba sus maletas, aquellos lindos vestidos eran doblados correctamente y empacados junto a sus cosas, desde el dia anterior no habia visto a nadie en aquella mansión, era algo desierta, sin saber que algo le ocurria a la pecosa; a raíz de la separación con Archie habia decidido marcharse a la mansión de sus padres, la razón por la que estaba allí era por su prometido, pero ya que aquello tenia fin, pues prefería marcharse.

Deseaba quedarse junto a candy y tal vez ángel, pero era mejor marcharse y visitarlos, recordar aquel nombre del chico la hacia sonreír, aquel chico la hacia sentir cosas que ningun otro hombre la habia echo sentir, o mejor dicho la trataba de la manera que ella deseo que Archie la tratara algún dia… lastima que aquello no habia sido asi.

Sintió un toque en su puerta y creyó que era alguien mas, pero sus ojos la engañaron al ver a…Archie.

-mmm puedo pasar?_ pregunto este vistiendo tan elegante como siempre.

-oh claro, adelante_ ofreció ella dándole paso, donde él chico se afligió un poco al ver aquellas maletas casi terminadas.

-te vas?_ pregunto con desanimo.

-si es lo mejor… iré a casa de mis padres…

-te visitare…_ contesto este decidido.

-ya no tienes porque hacerlo Archie… no es tu obligación.

-simplemente deseo hacerlo_ cuantas veces ella deseo que este le dijera aquellas palabras, nunca la habia visitado porque le saliera de si mismo hacerlo, todo era por obligación, solo porque ella se lo habia pedido; allí anne esbozo una sonrisa melarcolica.

-porque haces esto?

-que estoy haciendo…

-comportandote de esta manera conmigo…

-eh hecho algo malo acaso?_ pregunto este confundido.

-si…_ susurro esta_ te comportas como un chico interesado en mi justamente cuando todo se a acabado…

-yo…anne yo…_ que podía decirle, que ardía de celos imaginando que ángel la cortejaba o que la extrañaba a su lado cuando casi nunca compartió con ella siento novios.

-no digas nada, las palabras ya sobran… simplemente ayudame con las maletas que deseo marcharme_ pidió esta con cortesía.

-no te despedirás de candy?_ pregunto este confundido.

-no…ella entenderá, deseo marcharme sin que nadie lo sepa…de todas manera vendre a visitarla constantemente.

-esta bien_ dijo este vencido ayudando a llevar todo aquel equipaje a la puerta de entrada donde ya un auto de los Britter esperaba por ella; se miraron largo rato, ella admirando aquello que nunca tendría y él admirando algo que nunca valoro…

Anne con una sonrisa franca extendió su mano para despedirse pero Archie sin embargo no quiso quedarse con aquello abrazando a la morena contra su cuerpo fundiéndose en un abrazo… abrazo que en menos de cinco segundos Anne rompió, pues la opresión en su pecho era mas fuerte que ella misma…

solo sonrio y con un ademan abordo aquel auto, emprendiendo su camino mirando por la ventanilla de atrás como Archie tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, repitiéndose lo estúpido que habia sido con ella.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Pasaba la mediodía y un Albert cansado entraba por la puerta de aquella mansión de Lakewood, su búsqueda no habia dado frutos y por sugerencia de George decidió venir a buscar en los alrededores aun asi nada habia encontrado, sus ganas de ver a su sobrino eran grandes quería saber como estaba por ello se dirigió a la habitación de este, donde solo Karen estaba sentada en aquel sillón cerca de la cama.

-buenos días…

-buenos días Albert_ contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-donde esta ángel?_ pregunto este, al ver como la cama estaba totalmente vacia.

-mmm no quiero que te alarmes_ pidió Karen con nerviosismo_ ángel sal…

-no quiero!_ se escucho el grito desde el baño.

-que pasa?_ pregunto Albert asustado.

-jaja es que esta muy chistoso…

-callate Karen!_ se escucho nuevamente desde el baño.

-alguien me explica que sucede?_ pidió el magnate algo molesto_ ángel sal!

-tio no puedo!_ grito este.

-sal o quieres que valla por ti…

-no yo salgo_ se escucho él grito del chico vencido, allí vieron como el chico salía…pero traspasaba la puerta?

-que…que pasa?_ hablo Albert entrando en pánico.

-yo pues…

-consideralo un fantasma jajaja_ dijo la chica burlándose.

-callate!_ le reprendió ángel, cansado de las burlas de aquella mujer_ tio estoy muriendo…desapareceré pronto… mira esto_ pidió él chico pasando su mano a través de la pared de concreto, mirando a él rubio con pesar.

-pero tu…_ se dirigió Albert a Karen quien solo sonrio.

-tranquilo ya lo se todo, aunque era obvio viendo la actitud de este chico es idéntico a su padre…

-ya lo creo_ respondió Albert con una sonrisa, donde ángel los miraba muy seriamente.

-disculpen que me entrometa…pero estoy muriendo!_ grito este fuera de si.

-primero debes calmarte sobrino…

-como quieres que me calme!

-has caso a tu tio_ le reprendió Karen donde él chico guardo silencio, mientras Albert se acerco a él con una mirada de tristeza.

-falta poco?_ pregunto con temor.

-muy poco, menos de unas cuantas horas…ya no siento nada…estoy desapareciendo tio_ susurro este con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ambos estaba recostados en un suelo con una manta algo desgastada, comían unas manzanas que por milagro habían encontrado, ciertamente la cabaña de Albert fue una excelente idea, habían llegado agotados y sin animo pero aquellas manzanas reponían las energías que necesitaban, con una sonrisa en sus labios miraba como cierta pecosa estaba recostada a su lado con sus ojos cerrados y sumida en sus pensamientos, aquel momento era mágico y perfecto.

-en que piensas pecosa?

-en todo lo que nos a pasado_ susurro ella abriendo lentamente sus ojos dejando ver dos maravillosas pupilas verdes_ Terry crees que estemos destinados a estar juntos?

-eso no lo dudo amor…_ respondió este extendiéndole sus brazos_ ven aca…

-tengo miedo de la gente mala que nos hace daño…_ susurro una vez mas abrazandose a aquel calido cuerpo de su romeo, dejándose envolver por sus fuertes brazos.

-te prometo que pase lo que pase nunca me separare de tu lado…ah menos que tu lo desees_ contesto este besando con ternura su mejilla.

-nunca desearía eso mi romeo…_ contesto ella besando su mejilla mientras este se abrazaba a su espalda.

-pecosa ya el sol esta bajando…creo que deberíamos irnos_ susurro este a su oído pero sin querer separar su cuerpo del de su pecosa.

-te quieres ir?_ pregunto ella cerrando sus ojos, aspirando aquella paz que la envolvía.

-para nada… mejor quedémonos asi…

-seguro?

-nunca habia estado tan seguro…_ susurro una vez mas cerca del cuello de este, haciendo que su aliento rozara aquella piel de porcelana donde la rubia no pudo evitar vibrar, y donde él castaño pudo sentir aquello esbozando una hermosa sonrisa y llevando su boca a aquel cuello suave_ eres como el terciopelo…

-aja…_ fue lo único que atino la pecosa, ante aquellas caricias, ciertamente aquel chico la volvía sumamente loca, haciéndola flotar en una burbuja; para Terry no era fácil separarse de ella, sentía tantas cosas dentro de su ser que quería expresarle a su pecosa…no creía que iba a poder aguantar aquella tensión por ello rápidamente giro a su pecosa, invadiendo su boca de una forma desenfrenada, donde la rubia solo rodeo con sus brazos su cuello;

Donde ella lo acepto gustosa, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión y tantas emociones guardadas en ambos, aquel mundo era nada delante de ellos, sintió las manos de aquel castaño pasar por su cuerpo atrapándola por completo, haciendo que ella enrojeciera aun mas, no sabia si detenerlo, él todo para ella pero aun no sabia si dar este paso, sentía miedo por ello tembló bajo sus brazos_ pasa algo pecosa?

-tengo miedo…

-no me temas_ dijo este poniendo su frente en la de ella_ yo no te are ningún daño.

-lo se…_ susurro ella con amor, besándolo aun mas haciendo que la sangre llena de adrenalina recorriera todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como este la acostaba un poco en aquella manta recorriendo aun sus manos por su cuerpo, desatando aquellos lazos y botones de su vestido, miles de descargas recorrían las manos del castaño llenándolo de excitación, al fin estaban allí juntos dando aquel paso que los uniría toda su vida, pasaba sus manos por aquel cuerpo, quitándole al fin aquel vestido algo sucio y roto, era tan fino como ella misma;

Debajo llevaba una ropa interior que aun cubría parte de aquel cuerpo, pero aun asi aquella rubia dejaba apreciar aquella piel tan suave y sin ninguna imperfección para aquellos ojos, ella por instinto mismo llevo sus manos a su cuerpo aun cubierto estaba llena pudor, ningún chico la habia visto en su ropa interior, mientras sus mejillas se encendían, mientras aquel chico la abrazaba intentando que esta se reconfortara de alguna manera.

-eres hermosa…_ susurro este con dificultad besando sus hombros descubiertos, mientras ella se dejaban envolver en aquella burbuja llena de amor donde ambos eran testigos, aquel chico se quito su camisa, donde el ultimo botón era desprendido por otras manos ajenas a las de él, allí una rubia lo ayudaba mirando su abdomen, pues no sabia que mas mirar, la pena no la dejaba ni respirar_ pecosita…_ hablo este, intentando que ella levantara su mirada, quien no lo hizo, asi que con su mano levanto aquel rostro pecoso donde dos pupilas verdes lo miraron_ puedo detenerme si me lo pidieras…realmente no creo que esto sea lo mejor…

-no quieres…

-shhh… no digas eso, lo que mas deseo es estar contigo…pero no quiero desprestigiarte, aun no me eh casado contigo y es lo que mas quisiera… te diría que puedo detenerme pero mi mente y mi corazón me gritan que continúe_ hablo este francamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, él no deseaba estar asi con ella en aquel lugar, pero algo en él le gritaba que no pensara en aquello.

-te amo…_ susurro la rubia besándolo aun mas, haciéndolo entender que no debía detenerse.

-yo también te amo y te deseo…_ dijo el besando su cuello, mientras ella se dejaba envolver por aquel aroma a maderas y menta, llenándole los sentidos de tantas cosas inexplicables.

Aquel momento fue mágico donde la ropa sobro, y dos cuerpos se dieron calor uniéndose en un vaivén lleno de amor, llenándose de dicha, riendo y mordiendo donde podían sin poder contener su calor, aquello era lo mas deseado para ambos, a partir de aquel momento eran marido y mujer ante sus ojos, amándose contra todo y contra todos, yendo contra el mundo entero, respirando con dificultad, diciéndose palabras de amor prometiéndose aquella vida que tanto deseaban, olvidando el pudor que hace minutos los llenaba;

Para Terry aquello era difícil era cierto, no era un niño tranquilo, toda su vida fue malicioso y pasando de cama en cama con una mujer, chicas que ni recordaba y ni le importaba, chicas que eran una mas o una menos, pero cuando conoció a su pecosa, todo aquello paso a segundo plano, candy era su candy… esa flor delicada que necesitaba amor con cada paso, esta vez el entendía lo que era estar plenamente feliz, ya no era sexo, esto era amor… un amor que lo cambio desde que lo flecho, un amor que lo hacia feliz.

-te amo pecosa mia…_ susurro él en su oído haciendo que ella gritara de placer, llegando juntos a aquel paraíso de colores, donde sus cuerpos no daban mas, aun con ella debajo de cuerpo se recostó en aquel blanco pecho lleno de pecas al igual que su rostro, besándolo mientras suspiraba; candy por su parte se sentía feliz, aquello no era cosa pasajera, aquello era estar con el amor de su vida, un amor que habia triunfado a pesar de todo llenando de colores su dia a dia…_ me siento feliz_ susurro romeo con una sonrisa, mientras sentía como su pelo era alborotado por la mano de aquella rubia.

-asi me siento yo mi romeo…

-tengo miedo de que esto sea uno de mis sueños…

-no lo es… aquí estoy amor…

-deseo estar asi todos mis dias…

-hazlo, nada me haría mas feliz…_ susurro esta besando su frente, mientras el sonreía viendo como ella pasaba sus manitos por sus ojos, ella tenía sueño, por ello la giro estrechándola en su bien marcado pecho.

-pero hoy estaras en mis brazos_ dijo él mientras la abrazaba, dejando que aquella rubia sonriera, cerrando un poco sus ojitos mientras el cansancio la vencía_ me siento tan feliz…

-no mas que yo…

Vio como aquellos ojitos estaban completamente cerrados, ambos estaban cansados algo sudados pero extasiados y llenos de tanta felicidad que los embargaba, no podía negarlo se sentía completo, la escucho suspirar llena de tranquilidad, mientras con una de sus manos toco uno de sus rizos sonriendo, pues pensaba que hace unas horas estaban pasando miles de cosas, llenos de miedo y frustración, pero quien imaginaria que este dia pasaría a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Habia escuchado que si le dices algo a la persona que amas mientras duerme, sus palabras quedarían en un subconsciente…

_-Quedate conmigo…_

Le susurro él con sentimiento, no perdia nada con intentarlo…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ya la tarde era inminente donde el tiempo de ángel habia llegado a su fin, habia pasado horas traspasando las paredes sin saber que mas hacer… se habia enterado que anne se habia marchado y se sintió triste pues no podía despedirse de ella… con cautela bajo hacia la biblioteca donde su tio se habia encerrado con Karen, y donde sin tocar entro en aquella habitación.

-tio…_ llamo la atención de aquel rubio quien lo miro con tristeza.

-aun nada…_ susurro Albert entendiendo aquello.

-ya debo irme_ respondió él angelito desapareciendo poco a poco donde Albert quiso darle alcance pero solo logro traspasarlo sin ningún éxito.

-debemos hacer algo mas…_ respondió este sin poder controlar sus lagrimas donde Karen tomo él brazo de aquel magnate.

-se que serias un gran tio y un gran padre para mi…_ fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar de aquel angelito pues desapareció ante sus ojos, haciendo que él rubio rompiera el llanto lleno de dolor abrazándose a la chica la cual también lloraba.

Mientras él angelito miraba confundido a los lados aquello era una cabaña, miro sus manos y estas estaban aun cristalinas, no habia desaparecido? Camino unos cuantos pasos y allí vio su esperanza, ambos cuerpos encima de una manta y cubiertos de otra se abrazaban, ambos sonreían, una rubia y un castaño dormían profundamente… en lo profundo de su ser sintió felicidad pero no pudo evitar molestarse.

-_mamá…__ susurro él angelito mirando como esas pupilas verdes de la rubia se reflejaban en las de él… allí perdió aquella imagen llenándose todo oscuro a su alrededor…

Unos segundos bastaron donde con dificultad abrió sus ojos, la luz pegaba con molestia en su rostro, miro con pesadez a su alrededor sintiendo la tierra debajo de cuerpo, donde el olor a rosas era encantador…allí se dio cuenta de que estaba en el jardín de las rosas de Lakewood rodeado por miles de rosas quienes abrían sus pétalos, mirando rápidamente sus manos sonrío pues estas estaba solidas, con una de sus manos palpo una dulce Candy's, sintiendo felicidad en su interior…

-estoy vivo…_ murmuro este con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Continuara…

Hola niñas!

Cm están? Espero que muy bien…

Heme aquí con otro capi, lamento la tardanza pero no tenia inter y hoy crei que no podría subir el capi,

Lamentablemente me eh quemado la mano con aceite ._. tengo los deditos parecidos a unas salchichas de hinchaditos xD jajaja

:( pero en fin, les subo capi para que no nos atrasemos, gracias a Dios ya tenia capi listo :D

Esperare que se cure mi manito y les subo uno mas *-*

Que les parece capi?

Mmm ps emocionante para mi :$ lamento la escenita entre la pecosa y Terry soy muy rosa y esas escenitas fuertes no seme dan mucho…

En fin espero que les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier cosa déjenme sus opiniones que me encantan…

Un saludito de Venezuela :)

Besitos!

´*Ely Andley*´


End file.
